I'd Come For You: Sequel to Home
by Lily1986
Summary: Here it is: the final part of the Lois and Clark Trilogy. It's been twelve years, and Clark Kent is back from his training, but how has everything and everyone changed since he left? And after all this time, is Lois still meant for him? FutureFic. R/R
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Here it is! As you can see below, it takes place in the future, so for this story's sake, Season 5-8 did not happen. In order to cut all the bad, I had to sacrifice the good and I'm sorry for that. But hopefully, this re-telling will be a favorite amongst you all still. I hope to have my original readers (and some new ones too!!) still in my corner by end of this thrill ride! Now on with the concluding part of the L&C Trilogy...

Chapter 1

_Twelve years later…_

"Hey Lois…"

"Hey Jimmy", she smiled at her friend and cousin by extension, "How is my goddaughter and godson…?"

"Keeping me and Chloe up at night…", Jimmy laughed, "I just dropped them off with Gabe before coming in to work."

"What about the daycare that you guys were planning on registering them in", Lois asked surprised.

"Are you kidding", Jimmy laughed, "Chloe is freaking out about a stranger raising them. By extension the only two people allowed to babysit are you and Gabe. And that's about it… doesn't leave me much options…"

"She'll get better at the whole letting go thing", Lois smiled, "It's the first set of twins. What's going to happen after the second?"

"Please don't jinx me", Jimmy said walking over to his desk, "I find myself praying every night for one kid this time around…"

Lois laughed. "I'll keep you in my prayers Jimbo."

"Thank you", he breathed clasping his hands together causing her to laugh.

Lois smiled typing at her desk, getting ready for an interview she'd set for later in the day.

"Hey Jimmy", she called out, "You think you can come with later when I interview Lex Luthor?"

"Lex Luthor", Jimmy asked, "I thought he didn't take interviews….?"

"He doesn't", Lois smiled, "But I got my way in."

"How exactly, did you do that?"

"Well, he requested me", she smiled, "It doesn't hurt that we dated…"

"Dated", Jimmy asked, "I didn't know you two were an item…"

"Um… yeah", she nodded, "It lasted about a month though… It wasn't a big deal."

"Does Chloe know", Jimmy asked narrowing his eyes.

"I may have forgotten to mention it once or twice", she turned back to her computer.

"Oh really", Jimmy laughed, "Sure Lois, I'll go with you…"

"Thank you", she grinned.

_________________________________________________________________

"Lois", Lex smiled and hugged her warmly, "It's nice to see you again."

"Lex", she smiled tightly, "I'm just here for that interview."

"Oh right", he said, "About the foundation right?"

"Right", she said, "What can you tell me about the rumors that the foundation is a front for testing on the meteor infected?"

"Meteor infected", Lex asked, "Lois… that was my father's obsession, not mine. I thought you of all people would know that, considering how close you were to becoming part of the family…"

She lowered her gaze. "Lex… this isn't about us."

"It isn't", he asked.

"I'm sorry becoming part of the family", Jimmy cut in smirking at Lois, "You holding out on me, Lo."

"It was a long a time ago, Jimmy", Lois said, "Lex and I met in Smallville during Chloe's senior year… When the general sent me to Europe, Lex and I crossed paths. We dated, he asked me to marry him and I said no."

Jimmy tried to hold his laughter and shrugged, "Can I ask why?"

Lex acknowledged Jimmy for the first time, "I always speculated there was someone else… but Lois hadn't dated the entire time I'd known her. So I was never too sure."

"Lex, answer the question", she chided.

"Fine", he said turning back to her, "No Lois, I'm not experimenting on anyone with abilities… But if you don't mind, I have to make a trip."

He stood up, pushing a button on his desk, calling for security.

"My security will help you off the property."

"No you don't", Lois shook her head, "You think I don't know you well enough to know that you are evading me… We're coming with you…"

"I'm going to Star City", Lex said, "It's clear across the country… Sure Perry White won't mind?"

"Not if it's for a story", she was already walking out the door, "You coming or what?"

Lex smiled intrigued. "Come Mr. Olsen… there's plenty of room in my chopper."

"Thanks, Mr. Luthor…"

"Oh don't thank me", Lex said patting his back, "Any friend of Lois is a friend of mine…"

______________________________________________________________

Lois strapped herself in the seat nearest Jimmy, while Lex was strapped in front of them.

"I guess we'll continue the interview on the ground", he was telling and she nodded looking out the window.

The helicopter was speeding clear across the sky above the city, and Jimmy was holding tightly to his seat in fear. He'd never told anyone, but he was petrified of flying. Lois looked over at him and smiled.

"You okay there Jimmy", she asked.

He turned to face her and nodded quickly, trying hard to breathe in and out.

"Jimmy, we'll be landing in no time", she smiled.

Suddenly the cockpit shook a little too roughly. Jimmy looked over at her with wide eyes.

"It's okay", Lois said, "It's just a little turbulence…"

Then the cockpit shook even rougher, causing all its occupants to be tossed around inside.

"Mr. Luthor", the pilot was saying, "We have a problem. The fuel line's been cut."

"Lex", Lois called out, "What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about", Lex assured them, "Just tighten your seatbelts."

Lois overheard the pilot on the radio calling for help.

"That doesn't look like nothing to worry about", she was saying.

Suddenly the propellers stopped turning.

"What the hell", Jimmy said looking at Lois, "Is that normal?!"

Lois looked at him and shrugged. "I don't think so…."

They suddenly felt like they were going down at the nose. Lois grabbed on to the first thing she found, and Jimmy grabbed on to his seat.

"Oh please God! Oh please God! I don't care if you give me more twins… I promise I'll be good… I'll be the best father and husband…. Please don't let me die…"

"Jimmy", Lois screamed, "We'll be okay! I promise…"

He nodded believing her. She looked over at Lex, who was looking at her calmly. He didn't seem to care that his helicopter had been sabotaged and was going down by the nose. Then it all stopped. They weren't going down any more. Lois knew the propellers still hadn't been turned on, because all she could here was Jimmy thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't going down anymore.

She turned out the window and saw a red and blue blur holding the helicopter. Her eyes widened. It was a man dressed in red and blue.

The helicopter stopped moving as it was placed on the ground. The man in red and blue pulled the door off its hinges and peered inside.

"Is everyone alright?"

Everyone was still too shocked to speak.

"Are you okay", he was looking directly at her now.

Lois mouth dropped in shock, but she could not answer him.

"Yeah, thank you um", Jimmy was rambling, "Who… who are you?"

He smiled.

"A friend", he said.

Lois was still without words.

"Lois", Lex was saying, "Are you alright dear?"

She looked from the mystery man to Lex and nodded quickly, still unable to speak.

"Well, I hope this doesn't put any of you off of flying", he smiled, "Statistically speaking it's still the safest way to travel."

He then flew into the sky. Lois took off her seatbelt and looked outside of the cockpit. He was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: This story will be getting updated probably less frequent than the others, because writing it has gotten pretty dificult. I have a bunch of stuff on my plate, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten these characters.... Thing is there's more characters involved since Clark wasn't around for four years a lot of things have changed. Be patient with me though. This is the final one =]

Chapter 2

Jonathan Kent was reading the morning newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee just like he did every morning. He smiled reading a story about a miraculous save yesterday. The article was written by Lois Lane, and even though there were no pictures, he knew his son was the mysterious red and blue blur she wrote about.

Lois Lane had never returned to Smallville, not in twelve years, and he and his wife never expected her to. Her two best friends no longer lived there, so why would she come to visit. It had been hard the last twelve years without his son, but he took Clark's word, saying it was for the best. Clark had believed at the time he was protecting his family and friends, and Jonathan knew it to be true. But it still hurt waking up every morning, not knowing where your only son was or if he was still alive. But now that Clark was back, he seemed to be doing what he was meant to do all along.

"Jonathan", Martha said walking into the kitchen, "How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours", he said sipping his coffee, "I wanted to see if I caught Clark… he's been working on chores double time, Martha, I think he feels guilty for the last twelve years…"

"He is our son", Martha smiled, "He'll be okay…"

She noticed he was reading the newspaper and smiled.

"Another save", she asked.

"I'm so proud of him, Martha", Jonathan smiled, "I'm proud of her too."

"Who Jonathan", she asked sitting down across from him.

"Lois", he said showing her the article, "She's made a name for herself in the Daily Planet. Who would have thought that naïve young girl who bunked here for a year would turn out to be The Lois Lane, Ace Reporter for a Metropolitan newspaper."

"I think I always knew", Martha smiled, "But Clark didn't mention seeing her yesterday…"

"That's because Clark didn't…"

Jonathan and Martha turned to the door, where their son was standing.

"…. The red and blue blur did…"

"Oh Clark", Martha said walking up to him and hugging him, "You need to take a break…. You're worrying your dad."

"Sorry dad", Clark smiled, "I just wanted to get as much as I could done, so you wouldn't have to."

Jonathan nodded. "Want to tell us about yesterday?"

"She and Jimmy were with Lex", Clark said, "The helicopter was going down. I had to save her… I mean them."

Jonathan smiled at his son and rubbed his shoulder, "You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah", Clark smiled, "It's been a long time… I doubt she'd even remember me."

"How could she not", Martha smiled, "You two got really close when she was here…"

"I guess", Clark said, "Things are different now… She's different."

"What about Chloe", Jonathan asked, "Have you seen her yet?"

"No", Clark shook his head, "I read that she married Jimmy Olsen and had the first set of twins two years ago though…. She's pregnant again."

"Are you going to see her?"

"I'm not sure yet", Clark smiled, "If I do, I'm going to need a disguise…"

"Disguise", Martha asked.

"Yeah, Jimmy and Lois saw me like this already", Clark said, "Not to mention Lex. They didn't recognize me… and I've got to make sure they don't."

Jonathan stood up. "I've got an idea…"

Clark looked at his mom confused and she shrugged just as confused as he was.

"Now these were yours", Jonathan said walking back towards them, "Remember when you had that accident that you were blind for a few days."

Clark smiled. "Dad… glasses…"

"We can get them without prescription", Jonathan was saying, "Come on son, give it a chance…"

Clark shook his head taking them in his hand. He looked up at both his parents and put the old optical lens on his face. He looked at them again.

"Well", he asked, "What do you think?"

Martha pushed his hair back.

"I think that your father's right", she smiled, "It works…"

Clark smiled. "Really?"

"Really", she smiled.

"Thanks dad", Clark smiled, "Mom…"

Clark stood up.

"Where are you going?"

He turned back to them, "I'm going to go get a job…"

"Where", Jonathan asked.

Clark smiled and nodded toward the newspaper. "Daily Planet, where else…"

He bounced up the stairs so that he could pack.

Jonathan walked around the table and hugged Martha by the backside.

"We've raised a smart boy, Martha Kent."

"I think we got help, Jonathan Kent."

"I never thought I'd be thankful for Jor-El", Jonathan shook his head.

"He gave us Clark, Jonathan", Martha smiled kissing her husband, "We should have been thankful a long time ago."

Jonathan nodded agreeing.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, it was what most would probably call a filler, which is why I'm updating again. I would have liked to do so much with it, since Jonathan is in fact still alive, but honestly this is a story about Clark getting Lois. And I really wanted to write their first official meeting.... so here it is. A little longer hopefully. The chapter sizes will vary, some long and some short. But it's only because I don't want to end up with run-on chapters.... So please read and review! Thanks again, to those of you who had...

Chapter 3

Lois Lane walked into the bullpen already more annoyed than she'd ever been. If one more person asked if she was okay, she would-

"Lois, are you okay?"

She turned, ready to bite the person's head off, but instead smiled softly when she saw it was Gretta, the secretary.

"Yes, Gretta", she said instead, "Thank you for asking."

"Oh dear", Gretta was saying, "When I heard, I was so worried. That must have been just awful."

"It was scary for the whole ten seconds we were actually going down", Lois smiled.

"More like ten minutes", Jimmy cut in, "Hi Gretta."

"Oh Jimmy", the old woman said and hugged him tightly, "How is your wife doing after hearing this and your lovely children?"

Jimmy smirked at Lois over the old woman's shoulders, "They're doing better, but I could use a hug… and cookies… oatmeal…"

"I'll get right on it", Gretta smiled and walked toward the break room.

Lois shook her head and continued toward her desk.

"You're a real class act, Olsen", she was saying as she sat down.

"I can't help that I remind her of her son", Jimmy smiled, "My mom was absentee for most of my life… is it really bad to want a mother figure… maybe Chloe can even let her babysit and now we've got three instead of two!"

Lois shook her head. "You're _awful_."

"Very funny, Lane", he was nodding his head, "So have you heard the office gossip yet?"

"About Queen Industries buying the paper", she asked sipping her coffee and turning on her computer.

"Yeah… wait no… where did you hear about that?"

She looked up and smiled, "While you were with your fellow American Idol followers…."

"American Idol is a great show and you wish you could sing like that", he said sitting down on her desk in front of her, "I was talking more about the new hire."

"New hire", she asked, "Who is it?"

"You seem to be losing your nose for news", he said tapping her nose and she shoved his hand away.

"Whatever", Lois said, "So who is it?"

"Didn't get his name, but he's from the same hometown Chloe is, maybe you met him during your stint there that one year…"

"Doubtful", she said, "Even if I did I wouldn't remember him. I don't remember anyone but Chloe, Lana and Cla- this guy who was like Chloe's best friend."

"How close were they", Jimmy asked concerned.

"Pretty close", Lois nodded distractedly, "But that was a long time ago… He was Lana's boyfriend. I'm sure they got married and had two kids, he took over the farm and they're living there now…"

Jimmy was nodding. "You're a psychic now?"

"No, it was just that meant to be", she nodded and muttered, "And why I never visited after I left."

"You liked this guy", Jimmy said seeing her faraway look, "Maybe Lex was right… there was someone else."

"It was a long time ago", Lois said, "Gosh, I haven't even said his name in twelve years."

"You still haven't", Jimmy said, "You got as far as three letters earlier."

"Sorry", she said, "His name was Clark. Clark Kent."

"Kent", Jimmy said thinking, "That's funny… that's the name on the name plate the chief had me make this morning…"

"What", she turned to him, "I remember the Kent because I said it sounded like an NFL name… but I can't remember the first name… anyway could've have been another Kent… that's a popular name in that city Chloe's from isn't it."

"City", Lois asked, "More like town…. You never visited….?"

"Chloe never wanted to", Jimmy shrugged, "Her dad lives in Metropolis and she said all her friends left after high school. She never looked back."

"That makes two of us", Lois said facing her computer again, "Well, I better get back to work…"

"Oh by the way", Jimmy said, "Lex Luthor called, I think he saw the paper…"

She rolled her eyes. "He was upset, huh?"

"That his helicopter being sabotaged and saved by a super red and blue blur was printed instead of his good Samaritan story… heck yeah!"

"Super red and blue blur", Lois asked amused.

"I came up with it by myself", Jimmy smiled proudly.

"It seems too long", Lois scrunched her nose, "I'd drop the Super… it's cheesy."

"We'll see, Miss Lane", Jimmy smiled, "Maybe it's missing the Lois Lane touch. I'm sure you'll come up with a good name by your next meeting…"

"Next meeting", Lois asked, "What?"

"Come on", Jimmy turned back around, "New story swoops down and saves us and you're not the least bit curious as to who he is?"

"I am… a little… curious", she said slowly.

"Then get to work, Lane", Jimmy laughed when she threw a highlighter in his direction.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lex Luthor bundled up today's edition of the Daily Planet and threw it in the nearby trash. He was angry. Not only was Lois swooning over this freak, but she'd also printed his humiliation all over the paper. He wouldn't doubt the flying man did it himself just to impress her.

"Mr. Luthor", one of his top scientists entered his office, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, how is 33.1 coming along?"

"Very well actually, we've separated the fastest man alive, the fastest swimmer and the cyborg from the rest."

"I've got a new patient for you, doctor."

"Who is it, sir?"

"The Daily Planet is calling him the red and blue blur", Lex said, "But I've seen what he can do, and such a test subject would fit right into your lab, don't you agree?"

"How do we get him?"

"Everyone has a weakness, doctor", Lex smiled evilly, "We'll just have to figure out what his is…"

"Mr. Luthor, with all due respect", Dr. Ghrol said, "Didn't he save you?"

"Save me", Lex laughed and yelled, "He humiliated me!"

Dr. Ghrol took a step back.

"He cut the fuel lines, and then swooped down to "save us" to make a name for himself", Lex said sitting down, "I want him in our lab by the end of the week."

"Mr. Luthor", Dr. Ghrol said, "Without knowing what weakens him, how can you expect us to do that…"

Lex shrugged, "I think you need to get to work then…"

Dr. Ghrol nodded and slipped out of the office. Lex continued to stare of the Metropolis skyline. He pushed a button for his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?"

"Has Miss Lane called yet", he asked.

"No sir", she said, "Would you like me to call again?"

"No, I'll make the trip."

"I call for your car to be out front."

"Thank you, Mercy."

"Well, Lois", he mumbled, "You won't come to me… I'll come to you…"

He pulled a ring case out of his top drawer and opened it. He was livid when he saw the ring. She had told him no, all those years ago. But it didn't matter. They were both here now and no one, not even some freak in tights, was coming between that.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: I apologize for the lack of updates, but I think I'm sad to say I've lost the inspiration to continue this story... After tonight's episode I'm physically upset and extremely livid at the outcome, to the point where I tried to write and nothing good came out... For now I've written up til chapter 7, which I will update weekly to buy myself some time... but if you want to take this as a short hiatus, you can... hopefully I'll be back full force as soon as Lana Lang is gone... I'm sorry to all of you who are reading this. But rather than putting out crap, like the Smallville writers are doing, I'm going to wait til something good comes out of me. Thanks again and I'm so sorry....

Chapter 4

The elevator doors dinged, and Oliver moved aside to allow whoever was entering to step inside with him.

"Good morning", the man holding two suit cases smiled.

"Good morning", Oliver nodded.

They both stood on either side of the elevator, without speaking, waiting to be taken to the top floor.

Oliver finally looked over at the young man, watching the numbers go by.

"Oliver Queen", he extended his hand.

The man dropped one suit case on the ground to return the greeting, "Clark Kent."

"First day, Clark", Oliver asked.

"Yeah", Clark laughed, "Kind of nervous…"

"Oh you'll do fine", Oliver smiled with his hands tied behind his back, "You'll be working with the best team in the world."

"Why I chose the Daily Planet", Clark smiled.

"Well, Clark", Oliver smiled, "My office is on the top floor, if you need anything…"

He was stepping off and Clark realized this was his floor too, so he followed in suit.

Looking around he was wondering where he was supposed to go. He found Perry White's office and figured it'd be the best place to start. He saw Oliver was walking toward there as well. So he hung back, waiting. He put both suit cases on the floor, and looked for her. He wanted to see if she'd recognize him. But if she didn't without the glasses, then she definitely wouldn't now.

"Oh my Go-", someone had tripped with one of his suit cases, "damn, I stubbed my toe…"

"Oh I'm sorry", Clark was helping her up and smiled when he recognized her, "Lois?"

"Yeah who wants to know", she looked up, "Do I know you?"

"Clark, Clark Kent", he smiled.

"Clark", she said her eyes widening in surprise, "Welcome back…"

She hugged him tightly.

"I haven't seen you in years", she was saying, "How long has it been?"

She was walking away and he thought it best to follow her, so he picked up his belongings.

"Um… twelve years… yeah about twelve years", he smiled.

"It's great to see you", she smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here now", he smiled, "It's not exactly agriculture or law enforcement…"

She blushed remembering one of their last conversations.

"Who would have thought, Clark Kent went off to the big city", he shrugged.

"You know, I always knew it would happen", she grinned.

"Sure you did", he said smiling.

"So have you seen Chloe", Lois said redirecting the conversation.

"Uh… no I haven't but I heard she-"

"How's Lana", Lois cut him off never looking up from the papers on her desk.

Clark smiled softly. "I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her since graduation about twelve years ago…"

Lois looked. "I'm sorry, I thought you two would have-"

"Gotten married, had two kids and taken over the family farm?"

"Something like that", she tried to smile.

"Wasn't written in the stars as permanently as some people thought…"

"Yeah I guess not", Lois nodded.

"Lois… Lois", Jimmy said running toward her, "Guess who just showed up!"

"Jimmy, this is Clark Kent", she pointed at Clark introducing them, "Clark Kent, Jimmy Olsen… He and Chloe were married a few years ago..."

"The Clark Kent", Jimmy's eyes widened, "I've heard a lot about you…"

"Oh from Chloe", Clark asked.

"Chloe", Jimmy smiled looking from him to Lois, "From Lois… she hasn't shut up about you- ow!"

Lois had bumped his rib hard.

"That hurt, Lane."

"I have no idea what you're talking about", she smiled looking at Clark, "Anyway, Clark, you might want to get settled. Chief's office is right over there, Good luck, Kent."

"Thanks", he said smiling.

"Later, CK", Jimmy said smiling.

Clark walked over to Perry White's office door and knocked.

Oliver and Perry both looked up.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?"

"Kent!"

Perry smiled waving him in, "Come in, come in… have you met Oliver Queen?"

"We met Perry", Oliver laughed, "Hey Clark… settled in yet?"

"Not exactly", Clark smiled, "I still don't know where I'll be starting out."

"Oh you know what", Perry said pushing a button on his intercom, "Jimmy, get me Lois!"

_Sure thing, Chief!_

"Kent", Perry smiled, "You can start by shadowing Lois… she's my best reporter. You can learn a lot from that firecracker."

"Wanted to see me, Chief?"

Lois had stuck her head in the door.

"Yeah", Perry asked, "What are you working on now?"

"The Lex Luthor interview", she said slowly.

"Great! Clark knew Lex back in the day, he can give some insight", Perry smiled, "Let him tail you for a while until his feet get wet."

"Chief I don't think-"

Oliver smiled. "I think it's a great idea… Lois would be the perfect teacher for Clark."

"Olli-Mr. Queen", she tried to smile, "With all due respect sir, I don't do partners…"

"You take Jimmy along", Perry stated.

"So I wouldn't have to carry a camera", she whined.

"And now you don't have to carry the full load", Perry smiled, "Get to it!"

Lois rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Thank you, Mr. White", Clark smiled, "Mr. Queen."

"Prove us right, Clark", Perry smiled.

"Alright", he nodded and walked back to Lois's desk, "So where do we begin…"

"You can begin by getting me a cup of coffee", she smiled handing him her mug.

He put the mug back on her desk, "Suddenly, I don't think that's what Perry had in mind when he partnered us up-"

"Listen, Clark", she said looking up and smiling, "I know it's been a long time, but up here I'm top banana. Meaning this temporary "partnership" will be labeled as Lane-Kent and not Kent-Lane. I'm always on top, comprende?"

"You like to be on top", he said slowly and smiled, "Got it…"

"That's not what I-"

"Not judging", he said holding his hand in the air.

"No but wait-"

"Lois, I don't judge, you like being on top, I'll let you be on top", he smirked.

She sighed deeply and smirked. "Whatever."

She picked up her mug and walked to the coffee machine herself, while Clark sat back in his chair smiling and watching her.

_______________________________________________________________

Lex stepped off the elevator and caught a glimpse of Lois at her desk smiling a dark haired man sitting across from her. He felt his jealousy start to rise, and took a step forward. He started walking toward her, but was conveniently stopped by Cat Grant. He'd read her gossip column and smiled warmly, not wanting to end up on her black list.

"Good afternoon, Miss Grant", he said.

"Mr. Luthor", she smiled, "What brings you to this part of town?"

"I came to see an old friend", he said attempting to walk past her.

"Is that so", she asked, "Shame, I thought maybe I'd get an interview since you were here…"

"I'm afraid not today", he smiled politely, "But contact Mercy Graves and I'm sure she'll be able to set something up."

He nodded curtly and walked around her successfully. He noticed Lois had stood up to get her daily caffeine fix and thought it would be perfect to surprise her. He snuck up on her slowly.

"Lois", he whispered close to her ear.

She'd nearly jumped ten feet in the air and turned around glaring at her assailant who'd cause her to spill all her precious coffee.

"Lex", she muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright", he smiled, "After the helicopter incident, I wasn't sure…"

"Is that really why you've been calling me so continuously or is it because your interview didn't make the front page?"

"Lois", he said leaning into her, "I don't care about the interview; I told you that, I only did it for you… I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well, now that you've seen with your own two eyes that I am", Lois said nodding, "I have to get back to work."

Lex let her walk around him, but he asked, "Who's your new partner?"

Lois turned around, "You didn't recognize him?"

Lex smiled politely, "Should I have?"

She shrugged, "You two were so close for so long, I thought you would have…"

"I'm sorry, I'm not following", he said shaking his head.

"It's Clark Kent", she said emphasizing on the name; "He's the newest recruit to the Daily Planet."

"Clark Kent, from Smallville", Lex asked.

"The one and only", she smiled, "You should go say hi…"

She smirked at him knowing that he and Clark had a sort of falling out sometime around senior year. They had never really been able to mend the relationship. But it felt good to stick it to Lex Luthor. She knew he was up to something, and she knew it wasn't anything good. And if pimping herself out to him, got her the story, she'd do whatever it took.

Lex watched her walked back to her desk, from across Clark Kent. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized the only friend he'd ever had. Sure, Clark had grown up and was no longer a boy but a man. And the glasses were something completely new. Lex shook his head and walked toward the elevator. It wasn't bad enough that Clark had Lana Lang in high school, now his older self had Lois Lane. Lex watched the doors close in the elevator, but not before shooting one more glance in the direction of Clark Kent. Where had he been the last twelve years?


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I just got home from a Superbowl party (GO STEELERS... lol... I guess...). I actually wasn't cheering any team (I'm a Patriots fan) so I kept cheering for the movie trailers (G.I JOE, STAR TREK, TRANSFORMERS 2 and FAST AND THE FURIOUS) the whole time lol and all the Heroes promos too ha ha... and since I'm in an incredibly tired but fulfilled mood, I thought I'd post =] So here's some Clois interaction for ya !!!!! More than what the actual show is giving us anyway lol...

Chapter 5

"What was that about", Clark asked Lois when she sat back down.

"Lex", she asked looking up.

"Yeah", he said slowly, "the billionaire who was talking to you just now…"

"Oh he just came to see how I was after yesterday", she said dismissively.

"Yesterday", Clark asked.

Lois smiled. "For someone whose job is to dig up news, you don't keep up to date with it much, huh?"

He shrugged in response.

"It was nothing, just a little maintenance problem with Lex's chopper", she said, "Everyone was okay."

"Yeah, thanks to the red and blue blur", Jimmy said as he was walking by her desk.

"Shut up Jimmy", Lois said.

"Red and blue blur", Clark asked.

"A man that flies, CK", Jimmy smiled, "He literally picked up the helicopter like it was toy and placed it on the ground. He's super human."

"Oh", Clark lowered his face to the computer screen.

Lois smiled at him.

"He's just a meteor freak with a hero complex", she said, "We used to see those all the time in Smallville, remember Clark?"

"Well, I don't want to judge", he said, "what if he's not a meteor freak…"

"Where else would those powers have come from", she asked.

"I… I don't know", he said then changed the subject, "So the Lex interview… what do you need me to do?"

"It's done", she said with a final click on her computer, "And right before lunch too…"

"Oh, do you have any plans-"

Lois looked up and smiled, "Actually… I do…"

"Oh", Clark coughed to cover his jealousy, "with Lex?"

"God no", she said, "With a friend."

She was collecting her things and walking by him, "See you after lunch, Smallville."

Clark watched her go and leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes.

"You want to grab so grub, CK", Jimmy asked noticing the disappointment in Clark, "There's a great bar nearby."

"Actually, I think I'm just going to go home for lunch", Clark said standing.

"Oh you live close by", Jimmy asked.

Clark stopped. "Yeah it's a pretty fast walk…"

"Okay", Jimmy laughed, "Hey you should come over tonight for dinner…"

"Dinner", Clark asked as he shut down his computer.

"With me and Chloe", Jimmy said, "You could meet the kids…"

Clark smiled. "The twins?"

"How'd you know-"

"Lucky guess", he said quickly, "Yeah sure… I'll definitely stop by."

"Great, we'll talk later…"

"Sure", Clark smiled and watched the overzealous photographer walk away from him.

He grabbed his tie and loosened it, looking down to see the skin tight blue slightly showing. He'd have to hurry if he wanted to catch up to Lois.

________________________________________________________________

Lois smiled and sat across from the person she was meeting for lunch.

"Sorry, I'm late", she smiled, "It was hard getting out of the office."

Oliver Queen smiled and leaned over the table to kiss her.

"It's okay", he said, "I'd wait all day if I had to."

"Ollie", she blushed, "we've got to stop going to lunch like this. We're going to get caught…"

"By who", he asked, "We eat clear across town, somewhere no one from the office attends lunch, we'll be fine. No one's around…"

He stretched his hand across the table and grabbed hers. She smiled.

"So, I saw Lex Luthor spoke to you today", Oliver said looking at her pick up the menu.

"Yeah", she nodded, "Just stopped by to say hi…"

"Lois, Lex Luthor doesn't know how to make pleasantries", Oliver said, "What did he want?"

"He just wanted to make sure I was okay", she said looking up at him, "After yesterday…"

"Oh", Oliver nodded, "Okay…"

"Ollie", Lois started.

"No, it's okay."

"You're upset", she stated.

"No I'm not", he said with a tone that meant "drop it".

But Lois was never one to listen, "Yes you are."

She put the menu aside and took his hands in hers, "What is it?"

"It's frustrating to want to tell a man to back the hell off from my girlfriend and not being able to because no one even knows about said girlfriend", Oliver looked into her eyes.

She was smirking at him.

"What", he rolled his eyes.

"You're cute when you're jealous", she laughed softly.

"I'm not jealous", he said.

"Oh, then what would you call it", she smirked.

"Pissed off", he said.

Lois smiled.

"If it's any consolation, I love it that you want to protect my honor", she said, "But I don't need you turning into an Alpha-male and mark me as your territory…"

"Why can't we tell people about us", Oliver asked.

"Because they'll talk", she said letting go of his hand and sitting back, "I don't need people questioning how I got to where I am at the Planet…"

Oliver looked around smirking. "And it doesn't hurt that hiding this from everyone is exciting, huh?"

"It's sexy", she smiled leaning over and kissing him slowly.

He smiled into their kiss. "But soon…"

She nodded. "Soon, we'll open Pandora's box… I promise… I just want to make sure that everyone will be okay with it… and now that Clark is back-"

"Clark", Oliver asked, "How does he fit in this equation?"

"Clark was one of my best friends, Ollie", she narrowed her eyes, "You know that…"

"Yeah, and didn't you tell me he disappeared for over a decade", he asked, "I don't think he holds the best friend status anymore…"

"I know it's just that", Lois sighed, "He just got back… I don't want to give him reason to pick up and leave again."

"I'm confused, is there something about him you're not telling me", Oliver asked.

"Clark and I were just friends", Lois shook her head, "if that's what you're asking."

"It wasn't, but I feel better now that you've reassured it for me, thanks."

Lois laughed. "He's just sensitive… and overprotective…"

"Alright, if you want to protect his feelings", Oliver sighed, "I'll respect yours."

"Thank you", she breathed smiling, "Now can we order please…"

"Sure", he smiled opening his menu.

______________________________________________________________

Clark looked at the couple from overhead. He was floating high above the restaurant and lowered his head in disappointment. Lois was seeing someone. He shot up into the air and didn't care if she heard his sonic boom. He needed to get away from them. It wasn't that he'd expected her to wait. She didn't know where he was for twelve years, or if he was even alive.

He flew out of the Earth's atmosphere and floated high above the planet, looking down on it. All the power in the world, everything he'd done for them, and he wasn't going to get her after all. After everything, Lois had found happiness with Oliver Queen. He knew in his future they'd dated, but he also knew they weren't meant to be. She was his soul mate, not Oliver's, and definitely not Lex's.

Clark opened his eyes making his decision and shot himself into the Earth's atmosphere. He'd make sure that everything he did was not in vain.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Here's another update for you all, because today I wrote two chapters back to back lol.... So I got my muse again! I have to thank all the incredible fanfic I've read on DI and everyone who's reviewed because Lord knows, PS3 and Smallville aren't giving me any inspiration these days lol... But you guys are so this one's for you!!! We now return to our regularly posted updates =] ENJOY! And remember to read and review please please please!!! So I can keep writing.... =]

Chapter 6

Chloe opened the door smiling, "Hello…"

Clark smiled. "Chloe… you haven't changed at all…"

"Clark", she asked unsure.

"Yeah", he smiled, "It's me."

Chloe laughed loudly, "Oh my God!"

She hugged him tightly.

"I haven't seen you since-"

"The day of graduation", he said softly.

"Yeah", she said, "What happened to you?"

"I went… soul searching", he shrugged.

"Did you find yourself", she asked.

He shook his head, "Not really…"

She smiled sadly nodding, "When Jimmy told me Clark Kent was coming over for dinner I have to admit, I didn't believe him…"

"It's been a long time", Clark nodded.

"Twelve years", she said, "You've got to meet the kids…"

"The twins", he nodded, "And I see you've got another on the way…"

"Yes", she smiled, "Well, have a seat. I'll get them…"

Clark sat back on the couch and looked around. Chloe and Jimmy lived in Metropolis, she was an author and he was a photographer, but they still lived in a good neighborhood and a spacious apartment. Clark stood walking over to the mantle, looking in on pictures of the years. He smiled at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding picture. Lois had been maid of honor in this reality too. He wondered who'd been Jimmy's best man and smiled when he saw it was Gabe. He knew Jimmy's father wasn't much of a father at all, but he was happy Jimmy had been able to have a close relationship with Chloe's dad. He moved his gaze across the mantle and he saw pictures of two young children with both Jimmy and Chloe. There were pictures from the hospital, and pictures from their first and second birthday. Chloe looked so happy in all of them. Then he saw it. A picture from graduation that he knew his dad had taken, because he had a copy back at the farm. In the picture Clark was standing in between Chloe and Lois. His arms were draped across both girls' shoulders casually. He smiled remembering the last time the three of them had been together, before they all went their separate ways in life.

"Clark", Chloe called out softly and he placed the picture back on the mantle.

He turned around and smiled at her smiling face. He looked down in front of her there were two small children.

"Meet Joseph and Joanne", she smiled, "Or Joey and Joan, as we like to call them…"

"Joseph", Clark asked slowly remembering his own middle name.

"He's named after his godfather", Chloe smirked, "You."

"Chloe", Clark smiled walking forward, "Wow… I don't know what to say…"

"You can say hi to your godson…."

He nodded and bent down at the eye level of both children. "Hey guys", he smiled, "I'm-"

"Clark", Joey said and smiled a toothless grin.

Clark nodded. "Yeah", and turned to the little girl, "Joanne?"

Chloe shrugged, "its Lois's middle name, and she's the godmother."

Clark nodded understanding. "They're beautiful, Chloe…"

"Thanks", she smiled, "Jimmy is cleaning up the mess the three of them made in the kid's rooms… so if you want to have a seat with the munchkins while I go help him… you three can get to know each other."

He nodded and picked them both up with ease and walked to the couch sitting down.

"We'll just wait here", he said smiling down at both children.

She nodded. "We'll be right back…"

She left Clark alone with the two kids, and he stared down at them, while they looked up at him. If he didn't say something quick, they'd both think he was a weirdo.

"So, Joey and Joan", Clark smiled, "those are great names…"

The two toddlers just looked up at him and he nodded smirking.

"And I promise I'm not going anywhere", he continued, "I'm going to protect you like you were my own… You're my little niece and nephew because seriously your mom was the closest thing to a sister I had growing up…."

Both toddlers looked up at him and blinked, obviously not understanding anything he was saying.

"And now I'm talking to a couple of two year olds", he muttered, "great…"

_______________________________________________________________________

"Ollie", Lois was saying on her phone, "You know I always have dinner with Chloe, Jimmy and the kids on Thursdays… I have to go…. I'll call you later… bye."

She'd finally reached the door and knocked. It took a few moments but she finally heard the lock unlatch and she smiled. She looked up hoping to greet Chloe or Jimmy but was shocked to find that neither of them had opened the door.

"Hey", the greeter said sheepishly.

"Clark", she asked walking past him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jimmy invited me over for dinner so Chloe and I could catch up", he said walking back to the couch where he'd left Joey and Joan, "And I was babysitting for a little while…"

Lois immediately smiled when she saw the small toddlers. "Joey, Joan come give Auntie Lois and big kiss."

Both of the kids jumped off the couch and threw themselves at Lois as she had just kneeled on the floor. They hugged her as tightly they could and gave her kisses. Clark smiled from where he was standing looking at the three on the floor laughing and kissing each other. Lois finally looked up and allowed the toddlers to hook their fingers on both her index fingers.

"So, I see you've met the little munchkins", she said smiling.

"Yeah, I have", he said, "They're great."

"Joey is named after-"

"Me", he nodded, "Chloe told me… and Joanne…"

She nodded. "I used to be ashamed of my middle name… now not so much."

He nodded understanding. He didn't like his middle name much either, until a few minutes ago anyway.

"So you're here for dinner", she asked and he nodded, "Funny, so am I..."

"Oh, I didn't-"

"It's okay Kent", she smiled, "I come over every Thursday night… I'm surprised Jimmy didn't tell you…"

"I wanted to surprise him", Jimmy said walking into the living room with Chloe beside him, "So should we eat?"


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Here's another update for you all! Twice in one week! Woo hoo!! Now I just need to be that dedicated to my homework for math lol... but this is definitely in honor of tonight's new episode of Smallville... It will be Lana Lang's final appearance on the show (Thank God!) and I hear she's going out with a bang! Take that however you'd like, I'm hoping for a fiery bang rather than the other kind myself, but regardless I will be celebrating tonight, because it will be the last time I'll have to see her on my screen unwillingly lol =] And now.. on to the story! Remember reviews=love!!!

Chapter 7

"You drink, Clark", Jimmy asked holding up a glass with scotch.

"When the occasion calls for it", Clark nodded.

Jimmy handed him the glass, "Oh trust me it calls for it."

Clark nodded taking a sip, never taking his eyes off Lois holding a sleeping Joey in her arms. She and Chloe had been sitting on the couch for the last twenty minutes talking, while the children slept in each of their arms.

"So, you and Lois…", Jimmy tried asking.

Clark looked over at him quickly and laughed softly. "No, we never dated."

"Doesn't mean you didn't want to", Jimmy said pointing his index finger at him over the glass in his hand.

Clark lowered his gaze into the glass in front of him.

"I knew it", Jimmy smiled, "So why haven't you made a move since you got back…?"

"She's seeing someone", Clark blurted.

"Lois", Jimmy asked laughing, "Seeing someone….?"

Clark nodded taking another sip of the scotch.

"Lois Lane hasn't been on a date for as long as I've known her", Jimmy laughed.

Clark chugged the last of his scotch and shrugged. "I don't think she wants anyone to know."

"Then how do you know, Kent", Jimmy asked.

"Investigative reporter, remember", he said placing the empty cup in Jimmy's hand and walked forward toward the girls, "Well, I better get going…"

Chloe looked up from talking to Lois and smiled, "Alright… Don't be a stranger, Clark. You should come over next week again."

"We'll see, Chloe", Clark smiled, "I'm still trying to get settled in."

She nodded understanding.

"Lois", he turned to the woman in question, "I guess I'll-"

"You should take her home", Jimmy cut in, "To make sure she gets there okay."

Lois looked over at her friend and glared, "I'm perfectly capable of getting home alone. Thank you."

"You took a cab, didn't you", Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, but only because gas is so expensive-"

"Clark, did you bring your car", Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I have my truck", he said pointing behind him.

"Then it's settled, Clark should give Lois a ride", Jimmy said, "Don't you agree, honey?"

Chloe smiled recognizing her husband's motives, "Yeah, Lo… It would make me feel better…"

Lois rolled her eyes and looked over at Clark. "Fine…"

He looked at Jimmy in shock, and saw the man wink at him. Clark shook his head as Lois laid Joey in Jimmy's arms and grabbed her things in a hurry.

"You coming, Smallville", she said from the door.

"Uh yeah", he mumbled, "Right behind you…"

Chloe and Jimmy watched them leave and locked the door behind them. They both carried the kids to their rooms and laid them down in their beds.

"You, Jimmy Olsen, are a real piece of work", Chloe smiled shaking her head, "Just what are you trying to pull…"

"Just stay with me for a second", he said stopping her in the hallway on the way to their own room, "Lois and Clark…"

"Lois and Clark", Chloe asked.

"You've got to admit, they've got chemistry", he said smiling, "And not to mention history…"

She looked up at him and smiled. "You are the most wonderful man I know", she leaned up and kissed him.

"I just want Lois to finally be happy", he said, "She's my family too, you know…"

"I know", Chloe smiled, "Let's go to bed… I think we'll be lucky enough to sleep through the night tonight…"

"Yessss", Jimmy hissed from behind her.

____________________________________________________________________

Lois sat in Clark's truck in silence. She was staring out the window, thinking back to the last time she'd ridden in a car with him. It was also the last time she'd ever seen him before today.

Clark looked over at her, deep in thought, and turned to the road again. He'd tried to start a conversation with her since they'd left Chloe and Jimmy's apartment. But no such luck. No matter what he wanted to say, he couldn't find the words to do so.

"Turn left", she mumbled and he did so.

But then she was silent again.

It was now or never.

"Lois…", he tried.

She looked over at him.

"You okay", he asked.

She'd nodded that she was.

"Then why aren't you talking", he smirked, "I thought you weren't comfortable with uncomfortable silences-"

"Where'd you go twelve years ago", she asked suddenly.

"What", he didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Where'd you run off to", she asked again.

"Like I told you I went to look for my dad…"

"Did you find him", she asked.

"Sort of", he said, "It wasn't what I expected…"

She nodded and looked out the window again.

"What's this all about", he asked looking at her quickly.

"Nothing", she sighed.

"Doesn't sound like nothing…"

"You left", she turned to him, "You kissed me and you left…"

Clark nodded finally understanding what the reason behind her attitude had been since he'd returned.

"I didn't even know if you were alive or if you'd died", she continued, "Or where you were… It was like you disappeared off the face of the Earth… Did you regret kissing me that much that you had to make yourself disappear?"

He stopped the truck suddenly.

"What", he turned to her, "No…"

"Clark… we're in the middle of the street…"

"I don't care", he said, "You need to know my leaving had nothing to do with you…"

"Then why did it feel like it did."

"Because I was trying to protect you", he said softly.

"From what", she asked her eyes red with unshed tears.

"From me", he said.

She lowered her head. "I've lived the last twelve years wondering what I did to make you leave… and now you want to try and make me believe it was for my own good?"

"It was Lois", Clark said, "You've got to believe me… I had to sacrifice so much-"

"What are you talking about?"

He could tell her. Tell her about the other life they both led. One that was somewhat similar, but the only difference was they had been together. But would she believe him? Sometimes he lay awake at night, wondering if it wasn't all a dream that he'd imagined.

"I could tell you", he said staring at the steering wheel, "But it's a long story…"

She looked at him as her phone rang. She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, but answered it anyway, "Hey…"

Clark didn't need super hearing to know it was Oliver. The change in her demeanor said it all.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home", she was saying, "I'll call you when I get there… No, I'm not… Tell you later… bye…"

She closed her phone and turned to him, "I have to get home… I have a friend waiting for me."

And then he decided she didn't need to know. She was with Oliver, he reminded himself, and he didn't need to complicate her life by telling her about another reality where they were together.

He nodded and put the truck in drive heading down to her apartment. When he finally reached the front, she mumbled a thank you and hopped out. Clark sat there waiting for her to go inside. Even after she was safely inside, he still used his x-ray vision to watch her travel safely up the elevator. It wasn't until she'd reached her floor and he saw Oliver was waiting for her outside her door, that he turned his head away from the building and started the truck again in the direction of home.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Due to the fact, the Smallville sucked AGAIN. I'm updating so you guys have something to look forward to... I am writing again on this... and the chapter of CLOIS LURVE has already been written and its coming soon... real soon... So here's a cliffy for ya! Remember reviews encourage me to continue writing.. and not because of anything cause I'll continue writing this fic... but the reviews have been lacking some lately... are you guys even reading this anymore? =[

Chapter 8

Clark sat at his desk, twirling his pen in his hands, and kept glancing at Lois's empty desk. She hadn't showed up for work that day, and he to admit he was feeling a little uncomfortable about it. Jimmy was walking by with a stack of photocopies and Clark looked up.

"Hey Jimmy", he called out to him, "Has anyone heard from Lois?"

"She called in that she was taking a personal day off", Jimmy sighed.

"You okay", Clark asked.

""I just have to make a gazillion photocopies for Mr. Queen's ball", Jimmy said slowly, "They're the invitations that need to be sent out."

"Oliver's here", Clark asked.

"You're on a first name basis with the boss", Jimmy asked smirking.

"We met yesterday", Clark said slowly.

"Well, okay", Jimmy shrugged, "And yeah he's in his office. I just came from there actually. Not planning on going back today, that's for sure…"

Clark nodded and saw the stack in his friend's arms. "You need help", he offered.

Jimmy gazed at the stack in his arms, "these… nah… I can handle them… I'm the man of steel…."

He laughed softly and Clark smirked, standing up.

"Come on", he said grabbing a bunch out of Jimmy's hands and nodding for the photographer to lead the way.

Jimmy breathed out, "Thank you…"

Clark followed him into the photocopy room and placed the stack in his arms on a nearby table.

"So, when is this ball", Clark asked.

"On the seventeenth", Jimmy said placing the copies in place and starting the machine, "The whole building gets invited…"

Clark nodded and smiled, "even the newbies?"

"Yeah", Jimmy said, "So got anyone in mind you want to ask…?"

"Not really", Clark said turning to the copy machine.

"Not even a feisty brunette who sits across from you day in and day out?"

"I told you, Jimmy", Clark said turning to his friend, "She's got someone…"

"And I'm telling you I've known Lois a long time", he said, "And she's not dating anyone…"

Clark rolled his eyes. Oh yes she was…

"Besides", Jimmy said shrugging, "If she is, it can't be that serious… she hasn't introduced us to this mystery guy you seem to know about…"

"I don't think she can", Clark muttered.

"What was that", Jimmy asked.

"Oh, I have to buy some ham", Clark blurted and Jimmy looked at him weird, "For dinner… I was just reminding myself… never mind…"

He smiled tightly and Jimmy nodded awkwardly and turned to face the copy machine again.

_____________________________________________________________________

Lois sat back in the doctor's office and sighed. She was feeling nervous. She kept looking around at the decorations of storks and babies and it was all so nauseating.

She'd been waiting for what felt like ever, but in reality couldn't be more than ten, maybe fifteen minutes. She looked down at her lap and stared. How could this have happened? Wasn't she careful? Wasn't she taught better than that…

When the General got a hold of this information, and he would, Lois knew she'd be dead. It had been her responsibility, it was on her watch. She knew her duties as the General's daughter and she knew she had to carry out her orders.

She sighed again. Where the hell was the doctor anyway?

She looked up at the clock again. It would be lunch time now, if she was at the Planet. Maybe she should apologize to Clark. It wasn't his fault they'd lost touch the last twelve years. She shouldn't have been thinking about Clark, she was supposed to be thinking about Oliver. He's the one that is going to have to get her through this. Maybe they both could just disappear from life and responsibility.

"Miss Lane?"

Lois looked up her eyes widened. She was already expecting it; the symptoms were all there…

"You are very much pregnant."

Lois stared to the right and glared.

___________________________________________________________________

Oliver sat back in his office looking over a file. Clark Kent was adopted in Metropolis by a Martha and Jonathan Kent of Smallville, Kansas in 1989. He was raised on a farm, how quaint. Played on the high school football team, was a writer for the school newspaper, had offers to go to Met U and Central Kansas and several other schools for football and academia, but for some reason dropped off the face of the Earth. Oliver was sighed and wondered, why there wasn't any information on Clark Kent's first three years of life and the last twelve. It's like he suddenly reappeared on the radar, and that to Oliver, was very interesting.

He looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", he said closing the file and putting it in his drawer.

The man in question opened the door and nodded.

"Clark", Oliver smiled leaning back in his chair, "I wasn't expecting you…"

Clark walked in and closed the door, "Where's Lois?"

Oliver's eyes widened, but only for a second, and then he caught himself.

"Lois", he asked slowly, "As in Lane?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Oliver", Clark said.

"I'm sorry, it's Mr. Queen", Oliver said with a smug smile.

"Where is she", he asked calmly.

"Shouldn't you be asking you're editor that question", Oliver said looking around and leaning forward on his desk, "I think that's who she would have called if she didn't come in to work-"

"I know about you two", Clark blurted and watched as Oliver sat up straight.

"Alright, so what do you want", Oliver said clasping his hands together, "Is it money? A promotion?"

"I don't want anything, Oli-"

"I said it's Mr. Queen", Oliver said evenly, "I don't appre-"

"Does Lois know you're the Green Arrow yet", Clark cut him off.

"Excuse me", Oliver said seething.

"Have you told her that you're the vigilante who steals from the rich", Clark asked.

Oliver smiled tightly.

"Can I ask how you know about that", Oliver said.

"I could tell you but then you'd never believe me…"

"Try me."


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: ONLY because you guys totally fell for it!!!! Which was my intention all along... I wrote the last chapter that way on purpose to sort of freak you out. Now that it's been a day lol here's a breather for you.... Clois in the next chapter by the way!! But that won't be up til AFTER my birthday (which is on Sunday Feb 8).... I'm going to be 23... which in the words of Jessica Simpson thats like almost mid-20's lol =] Happy reading and remember, reviews make me want to finish this... and it's almost there so please please please review it =]

Chapter 9

_Lois stared to the right and glared._

"Can we have a moment doctor", she asked.

The doctor nodded and slipped out of the room quietly.

"Lucy", she sneered, "How could this happen?"

Lucy smirked, "Do you really need the play by play, Lo?"

"The General is going to be so pissed", Lois groaned, "And the worst of it, he's going to take it out on me…"

"Well, you were my role model", Lucy glared.

"You're unbelievable", Lois groaned, "At least I never got myself pregnant."

"Gee, thanks", Lucy said standing, "I appreciate you coming with me and all, but if you came for a lecture, I'd rather not hear it…"

"No, Luce", Lois said softly and stood, "What are you going to do, where are you going to stay?"

"I'll find a place…"

"You don't even have a job", Lois sighed, "Do you know who the father is?"

"Of course I do!"

"Does he know", Lois asked.

"He can't know", Lucy said softly.

"Why not, Luce", Lois shook her head, "You can't do this alone…"

"He's married, Lois", Lucy said her eyes beginning to sting, "He's married… I really screwed up big time…"

Lois walked over to her sister, and hugged her tightly, crying softly with her.

"Oh baby, you won't be alone, I'm here…"

"Thank you", Lucy sobbed on her shoulder.

____________________________________________________________________

Clark sat back across from Oliver's desk. Oliver Queen was smirking, obviously finding his story hard to believe.

"So, you're from the future", Oliver asked.

"I was from the future, twelve years ago, now I belong to this time", Clark said.

"How does that", Oliver asked, "Nevermind… I forgot you're not exactly human…"

Clark nodded.

"Why trust me with all this information, you don't even know me", Oliver said sincerely.

"There was a time you were one of my closest friends", Clark said softly, "I trusted you then, and I figured I could trust you now…"

"And how does Lois play into all this", Oliver asked.

"Lois-", Clark stopped then continued, "Lois is the reason I came back… to change the future…"

"I don't under-"

"She had been kidnapped, and was practically dead, we couldn't save her", Clark said quickly, "So I asked Jor-El to bring me back to the past. He brought me back to the day of the second meteor shower…"

"Second meteor shower", Oliver asked, "There was never a-"

"No there wouldn't be would there", Clark smiled, "I prevented it… and I left her. The next twelve years of my life didn't happen and instead a new twelve years happened."

"Clark, it's a great story", Oliver was saying.

"It's not a story", Clark said, "its truth…."

"I want to believe you, for some weird reason", Oliver said, "But I-"

"Ask me something, only you know but that you'd tell someone really close to you…"

"I don't know-"

"Your parents didn't die by accident, they were murdered by Lionel Luthor", Clark said, "You dream of a team of heroes to protect the city, and I think even in this life you'll accomplish it… You were stranded on a deserted island for three years after being shipwrecked and that's where you learned to use a bow and arrow. You swore that if you ever got off that island, you'd make something of yourself. Something your parents would be proud of."

"How did you-"

"I told you, I'm from the future…"

"Wow", Oliver said and laughed, "That's incredible…"

"It's all true", Clark said.

"So what do you want from me", Oliver said.

"I need your help", Clark sighed, "Lex is still experimenting on people with meteor abilities."

"Still", Oliver asked.

"Before when he started to, you and your team", Clark smiled, "The team you'll create one day hopefully, stopped him."

"Oh good to know", Oliver nodded, "So Lex's experiments?"

"Right, 33.1", Clark said, "Have you heard of it?"

"Can't say that I have", Oliver said shaking his head, "It's doesn't exactly sound like cigar talk amongst the rich and famous…"

"We need to find out where the facilities are", Clark said, "and stop him."

"I just have one question", Oliver was saying when his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen and smiled softly looking up at Clark, "Hang on a second."

He opened the phone and breathed into it, "Hey…"

Clark didn't need super hearing to know it was Lois on the line.

"Honey, why are you crying", Oliver was saying and Clark's ears perked up choosing to use his ability to hear her conversation.

"Lucy's pregnant", she was saying, "She's going to move in…"

"Oh baby, I'm sorry", Oliver was saying, "How is she?"

"She's better", Lois said sadly, "We got back to the apartment an hour ago and she finally stopped crying and fell asleep two minutes ago…"

"You want me to come over", Oliver asked locking eyes with Clark, almost silently asking Clark if they could continue this conversation another time, when Clark nodded his approval he answered, "I'm not busy…"

"If you're not busy", Lois was saying.

"I'll be there as fast as I can", Oliver said, "I love you…"

"Me too", Lois said softly, "See you soon."

And she had hung up.

Clark looked up at Oliver, pretending not to know what the conversation had been about.

"I'm going to see", Oliver sighed, "What's the use in lying. I'm going to Lois's apartment. Can we continue this conversation another time?"

"Yeah", Clark nodded standing up and heading to the door.

"And Clark", Oliver said and watched the dark haired man turn, "Your secret's safe with me…"

Clark smiled, "Yours too."


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: This chapter is the beginning of Clois but there is still some Lollie in it... I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it sets the stage for the next one which is the one you've all been waiting for since the beginning.... =]

Chapter 10

Lois opened the door quickly when she heard the soft knock on the other side. She tried to smile, but found she couldn't and ushered Oliver inside. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she heard herself breakdown again. He tried comforting her but it was no use.

"I talked to my father", she said softly, "He wants Lucy to come stay with him…"

"What'd you tell him", Oliver asked.

"To go to hell", Lois smiled for the first time since she'd heard of her sister's pregnancy; "It felt good."

Oliver nodded smiling and nodded toward the room where the younger Lane slept.

"How's she doing?"

"She's knocked out for the next couple of hours, the doctors gave her a prescription and we picked it up on the way home", Lois said, "Ollie, I don't know what to do… I feel like I've failed her…"

"Who's the father", he asked.

"I don't know and she's not telling", Lois said suspiciously, "Said he's married…"

"Married", he said slowly, "As in not available to date much less have his baby…"

"Exactly", she said standing, "We need to find out who this guy is…"

"Lois, if she didn't tell you it's probably for a good reason…"

"So", Lois said, "Am I supposed to watch my sister raise a baby alone for the next twenty years?"

"She's not alone, she'll have us…"

"It doesn't matter", Lois said, "The baby won't have a father."

"Given what we know, you think its better the baby knew his deadbeat dad…"

She stayed quiet.

"Lois?"

"Clark…"

"You think the baby is Clark's… he's not-"

"No", Lois cut him off, "Clark can help…"

"How?"

"Well, he's a reporter for one thing", Lois rolled her eyes, "And the last time Lucy got in trouble he miraculously came to the rescue. He can help."

Oliver stood up. "I don't know, Lo-"

"I trust him", Lois said, "He may have left suddenly and disappeared into nothing but I trust him. He was there for me more than I can count in that one year and I have no doubt in my mind he would have continued to be there for me if he or I hadn't left… so if it's that you don't trust him, then please trust me…"

Oliver stood in front of her now, rubbing her arms soothingly. "Okay", he said.

"Okay", she asked unsure.

"Okay, you trust him then so do I", he nodded and she smiled.

Lois leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her again.

__________________________________________________________________________

There are many things in life Clark Kent will always remember.

He'll always remember how it felt to kiss Lois Lane for the first time, and then again, for the first time without any Red Kryptonite or a costume.

He'll remember the day he realized he'd fallen in love with his partner.

He'll always remember their last day together before she was brutally taken from him.

He'll remember when he realized he'd already lost her.

He'll always remember the day he came back to the past to change their futures, and the way he felt that last day they were in front of each other twelve years ago.

And now, after last night, he'll remember her voice on the line, late at night, asking or begging for his help.

He'll always remember the way his heart leapt into his throat and the fuzziness that tickled his stomach.

Now sitting at his desk, so early in the morning, alone he realized that every detail planted in his memory forever had to do with her. He'd long ago forgotten the other women in his life. He didn't give up his life and travel back in time for them. He'd done it all for Lois. For a chance to be with her again, even though he didn't get that outcome in the end. He was still glad he'd made the decision he did, because she was safe and alive, and if asked to he'd gladly do it again without hesitation.

"Clark?"

He looked up and saw her. She was obviously dressed for work, but something was off. She wasn't as bright as usual. She didn't have a cup of coffee in her hand, and he looked around his desk and realized he didn't have any to offer.

"Lois?"

"Thank you for meeting me here so early", she said quickly.

"Sure, it sounded really important", Clark nodded finally standing, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she smiled at his concern, and some things never changed apparently, "its Lucy…"

"What's wrong?"

"She's pregnant and I need to find the father…"

"Does she want you-"

"No", she admitted walking past him to look out the window at the Metropolis skyline, "But she's young and scared and I can't let her do this alone…"

"Well, do we know anything?"

"I know he's married", Lois said, "And if Lucy's covering for him he's got to be someone powerful…"

"Lois-"

"Please don't try talking me out of this", she said, "I have to help my baby sister."

Clark wanted to take away all her pain. But he realized he couldn't. She wasn't his, she belonged to someone else, and therefore she was off limits.

"Okay", was all he could say, "I'll help."

She smiled and it was her that closed their gap and hugged him tightly to her. He breathed in her scent, seeing that it hadn't changed in twelve years. Lois Lane still smelled like she did when she was nineteen years old. He snaked his arms around her waist slowly and protectively. Right now if she asked for the moon and the stars and the yellow sun that supplied his powers he'd gladly give it to her. Even if it meant the world would be a dark and void place, because his wouldn't. She'd be right there by his side. He still loved her after all these years and all these circumstances. Letting her go this time would be harder than all the rest, because this time, she didn't know of the love they'd shared in a different life, but he did.

Lois turned her head to the side and placed it on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat erratic, and realized after a moment that it was in perfect tune with hers. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. She remembered in that moment the last time he held her like this. That last day they spent together. It was a memory she'd chosen to hide deep within her heart, into an abyss but it was slowly resurfacing. All the feelings she'd thought she felt. The way they spoke. The life they could have shared if he'd stayed. If she'd stayed, would he have also? She'd wondered that for the next year, until she'd met Lex in Paris. Then all thoughts of Clark Kent had been buried, until now. Every memory, every touch and every kiss, was suddenly all coming back to her. And dreams blurred with memories. She thought of a dream she had in that first year, where they jumped off the roof of the Daily Planet and flown together. How ridiculous was that. A dream where Clark Kent and Lois Lane could fly. She pulled away from him.

He had a look in his eyes, which she'd never seen before, but felt like she had somewhere. In a dream once… maybe…

"Clark", she started.

"Lois", his voice was strained with emotion, "I can't let you go one more time…"

"Let me go", she asked, "One more time?"

He stayed quiet, his gaze falling to her lips.

"What are you saying?"

"I have something I need to tell you", he said, "The truth…"

"About-"

"About why I left twelve years ago… you need to know and I can't hold it in anymore."

"Okay…", she said looking straight into his eyes, "You want to go get breakfast?"

"Come on", he said grabbing her hand and leading her to the elevator.

"Where are we going?"

"The roof", he smiled softly, "I can only tell you where I can show you."

Lois nodded dumbfounded. That's exactly what he'd said in her dream…


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: Hello faithful and loyal readers of mine... I come bearing gifts. Between school, work, and this fic I am reading (that feels like its the longest of life... lol) that's really, really good. She gives me a run for my money at giving Clois hell lol... I'm not sure when I'll get the next update in. Hopefully by Saturday, since I have no plans for the blessed event (like Lois would say)... So here it... and without further ado.... *drum roll please* Presenting... the chapter you've all been waiting for... (I call this "I Swear To God, I'm Not Kidding" in honor of the marriage episode from L&C in the 90's) And no... there's no wedding bells in this... =] Enjoy and review!

Chapter 11

"Clark", Lois said looking around the roof of the Daily Planet, "What's going on?"

"I need to tell you", he said, "Everything…"

"Okay", she said, "Is this a conversation I should sit down for?"

"Yeah, probably", he smiled and watched her sit on the floor with her back against the brick wall.

"Alright", she said looking up at him, "Go for it. I'm all ears…"

"Lois, what I'm about to tell you, it's all truth", he said, "I'd never lie to you…"

"Alright", she nodded.

"I'm from the future…"

She smirked.

"Well, I was, twelve years ago", he said realizing how confusing it sounded even to him, "Twelve years ago in my alternate universe you were kidnapped and I couldn't save you… so I went back in time to the day of the second meteor shower-"

"There was never a-"

"I know, because I stopped it from happening", he said, "I completely changed the future…"

She looked up at him disbelieving, "Clark, are you listening to yourself?"

"We were together", he blurted, "in my time… That's why Intergang took you… to get to me… So when I came back to save you I knew I had to let you go…"

She stood up and walked up to him, "That sounds familiar…"

He looked into her eyes. "Lois…"

"I thought they were dreams…"

"You must have some of her memories…", he nodded.

"So what I've been feeling, is what she felt", Lois asked, "What she felt for you…"

He didn't know how to answer, because a part of him still wanted her to feel that way for him.

"I know you're with Oliver, Lois", Clark said slowly, "But there was a time you were with me…"

She sidestepped him and looked at the landscape of the city, as the sun was rising over the horizon.

"I don't know what to believe anymore…"

"Lois, I hate putting this on you", he said, "But I can't hold it in any longer…"

"Where did you go, twelve years ago", she asked turning around to face him again, "The truth Clark."

"North", he answered.

"Yeah, you said that, years ago", she said, "But where?"

"Lois", he said taking her hand in his, "The knowledge of who I am, is not something you can take back… once you know… you're all in… are you sure you're ready for that?"

She looked up into his eyes and recognized the same blue eyes she knew all those years ago. They were the same eyes that were there for her so many times. Was she ready to find out the mystery that was Clark Kent, once and for all…

"Yes", she said after a few seconds, "I'm ready…"

"If you're going to know, then I want you to know it all", he said, "I want you to see it all."

She nodded and her eyes widened when he picked her up.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Let's go to my place", he smiled broadly, "I want you to meet someone… But first we need to get you a coat…"

"To go to Smallville", she was asking, "No offense Clark, but I think I'll be ok-"

"Not Smallville", he shook his head, "We're going to where I spent the last twelve years…"

She watched him smile at her and felt the need to smile in return.

"You ready", he asked.

When she nodded, she felt him bend his knees slightly and straighten. When she finally looked away from his face, she could see the city becoming smaller below her. She looked back at Clark and watched the wind blow his hair, and felt her own blowing around her face. They were flying. Clark Kent was a man who could fly.

_________________________________________________________________

She looked straight ahead and shivered slightly.

"Cold?"

She turned back to the man who had been carrying her in his arms and smiled.

"No, I'm good", she said softly, "This is amazing, Clark…"

"I'm glad you think so", he smiled.

"How much farther is it", she asked in wonder looking at all the white surrounding them. No doubt they were somewhere in the Arctic.

"Not much", he said smiling at her, "Actually we're here…."

He nodded slightly ahead and when she turned she saw a beautiful crystalline palace. She felt like she should recognize it but couldn't. She smiled brightly at its beauty.

"It's beautiful", she breathed, "Like heaven…"

"You described it like that once", he said softly.

She turned to face him. "Really?"

He nodded. "She'd been here before… A couple of times…"

"Wow", Lois breathed, "This is amazing."

She felt Clark swoop down on the icy floor and set her down gently.

"Is this where you live", she asked looking around.

He laughed. "No, I live in the city about three blocks from you… This place… it's very special to me…"

She smiled. "So why bring me here?"

"I want to tell you the truth about me", he said, "Where I come from, who I am, and I wanted you to meet my biological parents…"

"Oh", she said, "Okay… so who are you?"

"I'm still Clark Kent", he said, "I just wasn't born Clark Kent… I was born Kal-El and I come from a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed when I was a baby and to save me my biological parents sent me to Earth in a space ship. I came in the first meteor shower to Smallville, where my mom and dad adopted me and kept my origins a secret for years…"

She watched him tell his story, never once interrupting, no matter how much she wanted to get her questions answered.

"We met the same way, in a corn field, but I didn't leave for my training like I should have… and we got close… like best of friends…. The years went by and through all the things with Lana, you were there… and then I fell in love with you along the way… and when I lost you… I knew I couldn't let you stay dead because of me… so I went back to the day of graduation and I changed the future… when I left twelve years ago it was to come here and complete my training, like I should have done the first time around…"

"Lois, I didn't want to leave you… but you have to know it was for your own good", Clark was saying, "You have to believe me…"

"I do", she said softly.

"You do", he asked unsure.

"Of course I do", she smiled, "How can I see all this and not believe you?"

He held her hand, "I really do love you…"

"Clark… I'm with-"

"Oliver… I know", he lowered his gaze, "Lois, if you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel an ounce of anything toward me, then I promise to walk away… and let you be…"

She looked into his eyes. "You know I can't do that", she said sadly, "There's something, Clark, always has been… since that first day…."

He leaned into her and found that she wasn't pulling away. He took that as permission to close the gap between them and kissed her. Clark put his right hand on her left cheek, and Lois placed both her hands on both sides of his face, leaning in deeper to the kiss. Clark placed a hand on her waist and lifted her to stand, wrapping his left arm completely around her waist, holding her in place. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Lois pulled away first, looking at his swollen lips and knowing that hers must have looked the same.

"Is this for real", she asked softly.

He smiled. "Oh yeah, this couldn't be more real."

He leaned in and kissed her again, this time wrapping both his arms around her and lifting her up off the ground.

When he pulled away slowly he whispered against her lips, "I love you, Lois… I love you…"

"Clark-"

"You don't have to tell me you love me back", he said, "I know its gone fast… But just don't close yourself off to the idea of-"

"Clark Kent, Kal-El, Red and Blue Blur", she laughed at his shocked face, "Yeah, I figured that one out on my own… Clark… I think I've been in love with you from that first night I found you in that field… I knew you were special even then… and I've missed you so much…."

He smiled and used his left hand to push the bangs away from her face and leaned in to kiss her softly.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N: Because this chapter, isn't really... appropriate for Valentine's Day... I'm updating this now and saving the next chapter *wink* for Saturday... Enjoy! Read and Review please and depending on how much love I get is how early I get the next one out to you... =]

Chapter 12

Clark swooped down on the roof of the Daily Planet, placing Lois softly on the ground.

"Thanks", she mumbled.

He nodded curtly.

"Clark I-"

"Lois, I don't expect you to jump into my arms all of a sudden", he cut her off, "I know you're still in a relationship with Oliver…"

"It's a little late for that now", she smiled, "Anyways, that wasn't what I was going to say…"

"Oh", he lowered his gaze.

"What I was going to say was", she said stepping up to him, "I'm going to tell Oliver… today… he doesn't deserve to be strung along…"

He nodded and she mimicked him.

"I can come with you if you want", Clark said holding her hand.

"I think its better that I come alone", she smiled softly.

"Alright", he said and leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I better go", she murmured against his lips, "We still have to find out who is the father of Lucy's baby… she's in trouble Clark…"

"We'll help her, Lois", Clark said, "Just like last time."

She smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"I'm always here for you…", he said softly.

She kissed him again and pulled away.

"I'll see you downstairs", she asked.

"Yeah", he nodded, "In a minute…"

"Alright", she smiled and walked back into the building.

Clark smiled as he watched her retreating back.

__________________________________________________________________________

Lois sat at her desk smiling. She knew she had the dumbest grin on her face, but couldn't help it. Clark had been so amazing that morning. It's like she finally found the answer to the twelve year riddle, and now that she had her answers, she wondered how she ever lived without him. She knew she'd fallen in love with him a lifetime ago, but they were grown up now. They were no longer teens, and his heart no longer belonged to another woman. She sighed sadly… Ollie…

It would be hard to tell him. But she had to. He deserved to find out from her, then from someone else.

She was thinking of the perfect way to tell him, but hadn't come up with a single thing. She didn't want to rub her and Clark in his face. He didn't deserve that. But she didn't want to put it off too long either. She looked down at the tension ball she was twirling in her hands. She'd tell him tonight. She had to. There was no way around it. Break ups were hard on everyone especially when the guy you were dumping was so great. But her heart didn't belong to him, and now thinking about it, it never did.

_____________________________________________________________________

Lex Luthor sneered into the cell through the glass separating him from his prisoner. The man on the other side could not see him, being as it was a mirror in his cell.

"Mr. Luthor", Dr. Grohl acknowledged his presence, "I wasn't expecting you today."

"So this is the fastest man in the world", Lex said looking at his scientist, "He's so… small."

He turned to move on to the other cell; the one with the cyborg.

"Mr. Luthor", Dr. Grohl was saying, "These men are not like the others…"

"What do you mean", Lex asked.

"They have no meteor infection", he said, "None of them were even in Smallville, Kansas for the meteor shower in 1989. Bart Allen was just a baby, Arthur Curry lived in Florida, and the only one closest to the site is Victor Stone… but even he was in Granville at the time of the meteor shower."

"Are you saying these abilities are natural born", Lex asked smiling evilly.

"We don't know, sir", Dr. Grohl said with some confidence.

Lex turned from watching Arthur Curry and glared at the scientist. "Then I suggest you find out."

_________________________________________________________________________

Oliver looked up at his screen in his watch tower. He had been monitoring transportation of heavy machinery and refined meteor rock by LuthorCorp. He knew Lex was up to something, but couldn't place a finger on it. He sighed shutting off the screen when he heard the elevator doors open.

"Ollie?"

He smiled recognizing the voice and stood up from his desk.

"Lois", he said walking toward her and leaning in to kiss her. He frowned when she turned her face and his lips caught her cheek.

"Hey, can we talk", she asked softly.

"Sure", he said being caught off guard, "Everything okay?"

She was twirling her hands and walked past him. He realized then, that this couldn't be good news. She was nervous.

"Lois", he called out softly.

"I don't know how to say this…", she mumbled.

"Quick and painless", he tried to smile, "Like a band aid… What's up?"

"I kissed someone today."

Of everything he'd expected to come from her lips, this was definitely not it. He'd expected her to ask for help on a story, to get her out of trouble with the mob or Intergang or even for her to scream at him for something he didn't do. That she'd cheated on him was so far from his mind, that when he heard her, he wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"Come again", he asked.

"I kissed someone", she said slower, "I'm so sorry, Ollie."

She stayed rooted in place, and he didn't make an effort to move either.

"Who", Oliver was mumbling, "Why?"

"It just happened", she said truthfully, "I'm in love with him… I have been for a long time…"

"It's Clark", Oliver said and it wasn't a question either.

"Yes", she didn't even think about lying.

Oliver nodded slowly. "Can't say I didn't expect it."

"Oliver, you couldn't have-"

"I saw him look at you that day", Oliver sighed, "And the way he asked about you yesterday… I knew he loved you…"

"I'm sorry", she said.

He nodded understanding. "Me too."

She nodded. "So that's it then…"

"I don't know what you expect from me", he shrugged.

She nodded and turned to walk toward the elevator.

"I still want you in my life", she said stopping in front of the lift, "As my friend."

"I can't be that to you right now", he admitted.

"Maybe someday then", she tried feeling tears streak her cheeks.

"Maybe", he said softer than he intended, "But I can't make any promise."

She nodded without turning around, stepping on the lift and pushed it to be lowered. Oliver watched the elevator as it went down and turned to walk into his secret room. He looked at the bows and arrows and the jumpsuit with the dark glasses. He'd go on patrol tonight. Just because his heart was breaking, didn't mean he could take a night off. The city still needed a hero, even though people like his now ex girlfriend thought of him more like a vigilante.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I'm updating early because I have a wedding at 3 today and tonight I'm going to watch Friday the 13th in the theatres. So I did promise you an update, and a good one at that. This is alllllllllllll Clois. There's like no other characters in this chapter. So enjoy! Read and review please! And as always have a wonderful and safe holiday!

Chapter 13

"Lois?"

"Hmm…"

"You okay?"

Lois smiled softly and turned her head to face the man sitting next to her. She leaned in and kissed him.

"So", Clark said slowly, "No regrets?"

"None", she smiled, "You?"

"Even though it's taken about twenty four years", he smiled, "Give or take a few months… None… If I had the chance to go back, I'd do it all over, the same way."

"Why", she asked curiously.

"Because, if anything, it's proven over and over, that you really are meant to be with me", he said seriously.

"Clark", she blushed, "I love you…"

"I love you too", he said leaning in to kiss her.

She pulled away.

"How are your parents?"

Clark smirked. "I wasn't really thinking about them, just now…"

"I bet", she said smirking, "But no really… I haven't seen them in-"

"Twelve years", he finished for her.

"Yeah", she smiled, "I want to see them."

"Right now", he asked.

"No, let's spend the weekend in Smallville, away from Perry and the Planet and criminals…"

"And Lex Luthor…"

"Clark", she warned, "It was a long time ago…"

"I still can't believe you dated him… I thought you hated him."

"I didn't know him", she said, "Aside from him helping me with my sister and me seeing him come into the Talon, I didn't know him well enough to hate him."

"In my reality you did", he mumbled.

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'm not her. Apparently, according to what you've told me, she and I both made very different decisions."

She stood and walked to the window overlooking the city. Clark sighed and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, leaning his face into her hair and looking over her shoulder.

"Did we just have our first fight as a couple", he smiled kissing her shoulder.

"I don't know", she said scrunching her face, "What do you think…?"

"Call it even", he smiled when she turned around, "I'm sorry."

"Me too", she smiled and he leaned in kissing her softly.

He pulled away. "Just be careful around Lex… he's not the same guy I knew in high school."

She nodded. "Duly noted."

"So Smallville for the weekend?"

She grinned.

"Is it a bad idea?"

"No way", he said shaking his head, "Mom's going to love having you there."

"And your dad", she asked.

"They both love you Lois", he smiled, "You know that…"

"I know it's just", she said pulling herself out of his arms and turning her back to him, "I feel like I abandoned them you know… and it's like why should they let me back in?"

"You didn't abandon them", he said turning her to face him, "And they would never forsake you."

She looked into his eyes.

"And neither would I", he whispered.

_**Just one more moment, **__**that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, because I didn't mean it**_

Lois leaned in and kissed him softly. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He raised his hands up to cup her face. He picked her up with one arm around her waist and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked her back to his bed and laid her down on it softly. He looked over her and kissed her again softly. When he felt like he'd given her lips enough attention, he moved down to kiss her neck and then her collarbone. She leaned her head to the side allowing him more access.

She moaned and Clark stopped.

He pulled away quickly and sat back on the bed.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled trying to get up but she grabbed his hand.

_**I can't believe I said **__**I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Got to be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**_

"Don't leave", she said so softly he was glad for super hearing, "I need you."

"Lois, I could hurt you", he said.

"You won't", she shook her head, "You'd die before you let that happen. I trust you, Clark. All of you."

"Lois", he whispered and she pulled him down to her kissing him hard.

"Make love to me, Clark", she mumbled against his lips, "I need you to."

He nodded slowly.

_**I was blindfolded, but now **__**I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow**_

He laid her back slowly, still holding the back of her head. When he felt the pillow behind her, he slid his hand down from her neck, down her arm. He stared into her eyes, almost asking her permission. He could see a speck of a glimmer in them, and smiled.

"Lois", he said leaning into her, "You know I'll always come for you right?"

"Mm hmm", she nodded.

"I love you so much", he said.

"I love you too, Clark."

_**No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know **__**I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you**_

"I just want this to last", he said moving his hand up and down her arm softly.

"It's going to last forever", she grinned, "I know it."

"There's no one but you", he said, "You were always it. I was just in denial…"

She smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, loving her.

_____________________________________________________________________

The sunlight shimmered through the curtains. Clark smiled softly looking down at Lois, with his head perched on her hand. She looked absolutely perfect. He smiled and used his right hand to lift the sheet over her naked back a little more. She sunk her face deeper into her pillow, before letting her eyes flutter open.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What time is it", she asked.

"A little past seven", he said smiling.

"We better get going if we want to be in Smallville early", she said starting to get up.

Clark grinned and wrapped a strong arm around her waist pulling her back against him on the bed.

"Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem", he said smiling down at her under him.

"And why's that", she mischievously.

"Because traffic is the least of our worries when we can just…", he made a flying motion with his hand.

She smiled. "Oh yeah…", shrugging, "I guess I forgot."

"You forgot huh", he said laughing and starting to tickle her.

Lois was laughing hard and gasping for breath, by the time he let up. He smiled down at her and leaned in to kiss her. Yeah, he could wake up just like this every morning for the rest of his life.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**Just one more moment, **__**that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, because I didn't mean it**_

_**I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Got to be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**_

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you**_

_**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow**_

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you**_

_**Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to**_

_**And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you**_

_**No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you**_

"_**I'd Come For You" by Nickelback **_


	14. Chapter 14

A.N: Here's the latest chapter in this installment. I'm taking on two stories, but I'm not giving one story more attention than the other. It's like having children... you can't really show favortism because they're yours lol. Is that weird? Well, read and review! =]

Chapter 14

Lois stood at the copy machine making copies for Perry, since Jimmy had stepped out to pick up his kids from school. She was getting annoyed with the old machine taking so long, she'd resorted to kicking it.

"Stupid machine, I swear I'm going to-"

A pair of strong arms snaked around her waist and her heart started beating faster. She knew it was him from his scent and the way his arms felt around her.

"Good morning beautiful..."

She turned her head a little and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey."

She then pulled herself out of his arms putting her full attention on the copy machine.

"Lois?"

She turned around and smiled.

"Yeah", she asked nonchalantly.

"Something wrong", he said stepping closer to her and watching her take a step back.

"No... nothing... why... is there something wrong with you", she asked.

"Lois", he said coming one step closer and seeing her take another step back, "Okay, just stop moving for a second."

"I'm not moving", she said.

As if to test her, he moved one step closer, and she took one back. He narrowed his eyes.

"You're not", he asked, "cause we've made it half way across the room doing this dance."

"I'm sorry", she smiled softly, "It's just too early."

"Too early for what?"

"For this", she said motioning between him and her.

"What is there a rule", he asked, "No kissing before noon?"

"No not that", she said, "Just that in public."

"Lois... Jimmy and Chloe know", he said.

"Yeah but no one else does", she said softly, "And I kind of want to keep it that way. At least until..."

"Until it's easier on Oliver", Clark finished.

"Am I a bad girlfriend for not wanting to flaunt us in front of my ex?"

"No", he smiled walking up to her, "In fact, you wouldn't be you, if you weren't worried about his feelings. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you... you're selflessness."

She smiled. "So you're okay with this, for now..."

He looked around both ways, and when the cost was clear, he leaned in and kissed her. Pulling away, he smiled.

"Absolutely", he said wagging his eye brows up and down, "Besides, it'll be exciting trying not to get caught."

"Clark Kent", she smiled folding her arms in front of her, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Why? Is it working?"

She smacked him on the chest and turned back around focusing on the copies.

_______________________________________________________________________

Oliver sat in his office looking at a video feed from a source. It was a possible 33.1 site, housing three meteor enhanced people, who Lex believed weren't meteor enhanced at all. He was shelving more money, for more tests. None like the ones tested on those that were meteor infected over the years.

"Black Creek, Montana", he mumbled, "What are you doing Lex?"

Oliver closed the live feed, after cringing during an experiment done on the fastest man alive. He looked like a teenager. Lex had him confined in a cage, where the kid was meant to run without stopping, otherwise he'd be electrocuted.

Oliver shook his head. He needed a plan to break in this facility.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"So Joey and Anne's teacher was telling us that it'd be better to separate them so they can learn better", Chloe was telling Lois at lunch, "Can you believe that... she wants to separate my kids so they can learn better... I know they're close, but come on...."

She looked at Lois picking at her Greek Salad.

"And I'm having an affair with Superman", Chloe said trying to get her attention, "He's really good in bed..."

"I bet he is, Chloe", Lois said absent minded.

"Lois", Chloe tried to get her attention.

"Huh", Lois said coming back to reality, "I'm sorry, Chlo."

"It's okay", she said, "Want to talk about it?"

Lois smiled. "It's just... it's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Me and Clark", Lois said, "I've wanted it for as long as I can remember, and now that I have it... I just feel like I'm not worthy."

"Lois", Chloe smiled, "Clark has done everything in his power and beyond to be with you. So even if you doubt your worthiness, he never has. And he isn't going to."

"And then there's Ollie", Lois said, "I just feel bad. Like I can't kiss Clark whenever I want because my ex is in the office... it's weird."

"It's weird now, Lo", Chloe said, "But it will get better. Oliver's going to move on. You can't stop your life until he does."

Lois smiled.

"You're right", Lois laughed, "Yeah... besides I'm too busy thinking up ways of killing Ron Troupe for impregnating my sister..."

Chloe cringed.

"That's so gross, can we never ever mention that pair again during lunch", Chloe laughed, "Please."

"Consider it inside Pandora's Box that's never getting opened", Lois said starting to eat her salad.

"Thank you", Chloe breathed.

They sat for the next half hour, eating and laughing. Finally after they argued over who would pay and agreeing on going half and half, Lois grabbed Chloe's sleeve.

"Did you say you were having an affair with Superman?"

Chloe laughed, "Oh Lois... Are you kidding me?"


	15. Chapter 15

A.N: The chapter leading up to the JLA... one for the weekend. =] Read and review!

Chapter 15

Clark sat at his desk with a police scanner turned on low, so low he could only hear it with his super hearing. It was a daily routine for him. He'd listen in on the calls over the sound waves and he'd bolt from the Planet at the first sound of trouble, that he was needed for.

"Hey CK", Jimmy said sitting down on his desk.

"Hey Jimmy", Clark smiled up at his friend, "What's up?"

"Nothing man, but head's up, the big boss is making a trip to this floor today", Jimmy said trying to smile, "I didn't know if you wanted to take an early lunch or get meet a source or something. I'd cover for you man..."

"Its fine", Clark said turning back to his computer, "I can't avoid Oliver Queen forever."

"I'm glad you think so, I need to speak with you."

Clark turned around and smiled tightly at Oliver.

"Sure Mr. Queen."

"My office, now", Oliver said looking straight into his eyes and turned around walking back to the elevator.

"Good luck", Jimmy whispered and walked away.

Clark followed Oliver to the elevator lift he was holding for them. They spent the entire ride from the 30th floor to the top floor in complete silence. After reaching the 45th floor, Oliver stepped out first leading the way with Clark following. He opened the door to his office, and let Clark in, locking it behind him.

"Remember when you asked me of 33.1?"

Clark looked at him with a shocked face.

"Yeah...."

"How did you know about it?"

"I told you I was from the-"

"The future", Oliver cut him off, "I understand that. But if you were a mild mannered reporter in the future there is no way you could have known about the underground facility Luthorcorp is funding. How. Did. You. Know?"

"I was on your team", Clark said, "But I knew before you did..."

"Team", Oliver asked, "Again with this team..."

"Oliver-"

"Tell me, did you steal my girlfriend in the future too?"

"I didn't steal her", Clark said glaring at him, "I love her."

"So do I", Oliver said, "And if you do anything to hurt her, I will kill you."

Clark nodded. "I wouldn't ask anything less from you."

"But wait", Clark said remembering their earlier conversation, "You said you'd never heard of it..."

"I lied", Oliver said pulling a file up in his computer.

"Why doesn't that surprise me", Clark mumbled.

"Take a look at this", Oliver said as Clark walked around his desk to look at the computer screen, "These three men are being held at Black Creek, Montana. Lex is doing different experiments on them. The reports say that they may not be infected by meteorites..."

"That's because they're not", Clark said lowering his gaze. He'd completely forgotten about all his friends. Them coming through Smallville didn't change, all that changed was him being there to help them.

"This guy, the fastest runner, his name's Bart Allen, he was changed by an accident when he was struck by lightning", he pointed at the screen each time, "the Cyborg, Victor Stone is made of half bionics. He was in a car accident and Luthorcorp's experiments both saved and changed him, and the swimmer, Arthur Curry. He's from... Atlantis..."

Oliver looked at Clark, to see if he was kidding.

"They're friends of ours. At least they would have been."

Oliver looked from Clark to the screen. "The team...."

"Had I'd been there; I could have saved them from Lex..."

"Clark, you can't beat yourself up for this, none of it is your fault."

Clark smirked. "Five minutes ago, I thought you hated me."

"Oh I still hate you", Oliver said with a serious face and then smiled, "But something tells me that in this reality that you talk so much about... we were great friends."

"Best of", Clark shrugged.

"So what do you say", Oliver said shrugging, "Want to help me bust the team out of captivity?"

Clark smiled and nodded his head.

_____________________________________________________________________

"So how do you want to do this", Clark asked Oliver standing in the middle of his clock tower.

"As stealthily as possible, Clark", he answered.

"I figured as much, Oliver", Clark said, "But Lex has a lot of refined meteor rock. There are certain parts of the facility I can't go in."

"I understand that", Oliver said, "Which is why I've hired back up."

"Back what", Clark asked turning around.

"Clark Kent meet Bruce Wayne", Oliver said pointing at the man who just walked in from the back.

Clark groaned.

_______________________________________________________________________

Lois walked back into the Daily Planet after her lunch with Chloe, seeing her partner and boyfriend were not sitting at his desk.

"Hey Jimmy, where's Clark?"

"He left with Queen, hasn't been back since", Jimmy said looking at his watch, "Oh my God they've been gone three hours... you think Queen had him killed?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "I doubt that Jimmy."

"Clark's big Lois, but he's kind of a dorky big... I doubt he'd be able to take Queen on", Jimmy said, "I hear Queen is a black belt in Tae bo."

Lois looked at him and glared. "Trust me, Clark can take care of himself just fine..."

She picked up her cell phone.

"Then why are you checking up on him", Jimmy smirked.

"Just to see if he's coming back to the office..."

"Uh huh", Jimmy mumbled walking away.

Lois stared at her cell phone.

"He's okay", she muttered to herself, "But it wouldn't hurt to make sure..."

She dialed.

_________________________________________________________________

Clark's phone rang, interrupting Oliver's debriefing over the plan.

"Sorry", he mumbled answering it, "Hello?"

"Where are you, Smallville", Lois asked on the line, "Are you okay? Jimmy said you left with Ollie? Is everything okay?"

"Lois", Clark smiled, "Everything's fine... we're going over some business..."

"Daily Planet business or after hours business", she asked.

"After hours", he answered truthfully.

"Be careful", she said, "Just... if you're going after Lex... just be careful..."

"I will", he smiled at her concern, "I love you..."

"I love you too", she said, "I'll see you at home."

He beamed hearing her call the farm, home.

"I'll be there as soon as I can..."

He hung up and looked up at the other two men in the room. Oliver had his gaze lowered on some papers. Bruce was smiling knowingly.

"Was that Lois", he asked, "Lane?"

"Um yeah", Clark answered putting his phone away and looking at Oliver.

"We go way back", Bruce answered.

"I know", Clark answered him back looking at him intently.

"How did you-"

"Clark's from the future", Oliver said, "Or at least he was..."

"The future?"

"It's a long story", he told Bruce.

Bruce nodded.

"Back to the matter at hand", Oliver said, "Clark, you said you can sneak in with your super speed thing..."

"Yeah", he nodded.

"Bruce and I will wait on your signal then", Oliver said looking at them both in front of him, "We hit Black Creek tonight at 2400 hours..."

"Why Midnight", Clark asked.

"Why not", Oliver asked, "You want to be home in bed by ten or something?"

"No it's just-"

"You'll have plenty of time to go home now", Oliver said, "See Lois... kiss her good bye and then come play super hero."

"Is there anything else, Oliver", Clark clenched his teeth.

"Nope, nothing", he said coolly.

"Then, I'll see you in a few hours", Clark said standing and super speeding out of the room.

Bruce whistled when he left.

"What's up with you two", Bruce asked.

"Nothing", Oliver muttered.

"Yeah right."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Clark knocked on Lois's apartment door and silently waited for her to open.

"Clark?"

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her hugging her mumbling, "It's my fault", over and over again.

She let her hands wrap around his neck and play with the hair on his head.

"What is", she asked softly.

"They're in trouble and it's my fault", Clark said pulling away to look into her eyes.

"Who", she asked.

"AC, Victor and Bart."

"Who are they", Lois asked.

Clark closed his eyes. "Some friends of mine... at least in another life they were..."

"Come on", she said taking his hand and leading him inside, closing the door behind them, "Let's talk about it..."

"Before I came back, I never went to my training with Jor-El", he started sitting down on her couch, "And I met some pretty amazing people. They had abilities, none of which were meteor related. Bart was the only one I met in high school, but I guess he came back. Probably to visit me, I don't know... but he'd stolen from Lex, so Lex must have had a vendetta on him or something because he got caught. Now he's in Black Creek..."

"How is that your fault", she asked, "Clark, you couldn't have known that was going to happen..."

"I should have expected it from Lex", Clark said.

"And AC and Victor?"

"I wasn't here to help them at all", Clark lowered his gaze.

"Clark, you can't beat yourself up over this", Lois was rubbing his back while he was leaning forward on her couch, "None of this is your fault. It's Lex's fault."

Clark shook his head. "I saved them once; I could have saved them again..."

"Clark, you have all these amazing abilities, but even you can't be in two places at once", she said trying to look into his eyes.

"I wish I'd never gone with Jor-El..."

"Then you wouldn't be the hero you are now..."

He looked at her and tried to smile.

"Is that why you were with Oliver today?"

"Yeah... wait", he stopped and looked over at her, "How much do you know about Oliver?"

She smiled, "I'm not the most galactically stupid woman ever to walk the Earth you know... I did date him... of course I know about his nightly escapades..."

Clark smiled. "And you never told him anything...?"

"Why would I? I figured he'd tell me when he was ready", she shrugged.

Clark shook his head and smiled.

"You did", she said looking at him causing him to look up at her.

"I love you, you know that right", he said looking into her eyes, "Whatever happens tonight, I need to know that you know that..."

"Clark, you're acting like we're never going to see each other again", she said sounding a bit nervous.

"I can't make another promise that I can't keep", he said softly, "I don't know what will happen tonight."

"I do", she said surely, "You're going to kick Luthor's ass, save your friends and come home... to me..."

He nodded, believing her. Clark leaned in and kissed her softly. She touched his cheek and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his hands on her waist and pulled her to him, wrapping his two arms around her, causing her arms to wrap around his neck. Lois couldn't breathe, but she didn't care. She needed this, and so did he. Reassurance of a future they'd fought long and hard for. Through time and space, if nothing else, they'd proven that they belonged together. Clark Kent was and always would be the love her life. And even if tonight would be the loneliest and most nerve wracking of her life, she had hopes for tomorrow morning. She knew deep down, she'd wake up wrapped up in his arms.

"Lois", he breathed pulling away, "I have to go..."

She nodded, kissing him softly on the lips.

"One for the road", she shrugged making him smile.

"I love you", he told her, and he'd never get tired of saying it.

And she'd never get tired of hearing it.

"I love you too, Smallville."

Or saying it for that matter.

______________________________________________________________________

Clark stood in Oliver's clock tower, suited up, with his hands folded in front of him. His signature stance, as it had been dubbed. Oliver walked into the living area, suited up as Green Arrow.

"Lois is okay with the mission", he asked, "Assuming you told her..."

"I did", Clark nodded, "And she's fine with it. As long as I come home alive..."

"You will", Oliver nodded.

"I know", Clark said and watched Oliver turned to leave, "Oliver?"

The man in question turned around, "Yeah Clark?"

"Thanks...", Clark said, "For understanding..."

Oliver nodded. "She loves you. Who am I to stand in the way of destiny?"

Clark nodded. "You move on you know... You do fall in love with someone else... and she is the one for you..."

Oliver shook his head, "I don't know... I don't think there's many out there like Lois who's okay with the whole double identity thing... you're real lucky man."

"You'd be surprised", Clark smiled.

Oliver nodded, "If you say so..."

"So", Bruce walked into the conversation suited up as Batman, "What's the plan boys?"

"Clark is flying in ahead of us, he's going x-ray the perimeter, and we're jetting in after him..."

"Should we take your jet or mine", Bruce smiled.

"We could take mine", Oliver smirked, "Wouldn't want to alert the bad guys to your Bat Jet..."

"Very funny..."

"Guys", Clark cut in, "The mission..."

"Right...", both billionaires agreed at the same time.

"So how's Lois", Bruce asked smirking, receiving a glare from Clark and a smirk from Oliver.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Clark floated high above the facility x-raying the perimeter. Luckily, it wasn't made out of lead. They probably had no meteor rock in there. But knowing Lex Luthor, that was unlikely.

"So you going to float up there all night, Mary Poppins, or are you going to actually do something", Oliver chided him through an ear piece he'd been given.

"Did you give me this thing, so you can make fun of me", Clark asked rolling his eyes, "Because I could hear you just fine regardless of where you are. I could tune you out too."

"Shut up Farmer John and give us the signal", Oliver said and shook his head.

"No problem Peter Pan."

"Guys", Bruce broke up their banter, "As fun as it is to watch you two have a lover's spat, we need to get in and get out as quick as possible."

"Agreed", Clark and Oliver said simultaneously.

"I've already searched the perimeter", Clark said into his ear piece, "You're in the clear."

He watched as Batman and Green Arrow came out of the shadows and stepped up to the front door. Clark landed on the ground lightly behind them.

"Wait, we're going through the front door?"

Oliver and Bruce turned around and smiled.

"Well, if it's any consolation we plan on blowing it up", Oliver said as Bruce handled the explosives.

"So much for the element of surprise", Clark mumbled.

"Tell me, has that seriously worked on any mission, it's not like you can be stealth the whole time in there", Oliver said looking up at the building.

"Oliver", Clark started, "There's innocent people in there too."

"And we plan to get them all out before we blow the place sky high."

"That wasn't the plan."

"That wasn't the part you were included in, Boy Scout."

"Look, Green Arrow", Clark clenched his teeth, "We do this the right way or you don't do it at all."

Bruce took the time to look them both up and down.

"Okay", Bruce cut off whatever Oliver was about to say, "Explosives are in place so unless you want to go very far very fast, I suggest you move back."

Clark and Oliver nodded and followed his lead to hide behind a storage building across the lawn.

"Ready", Bruce said as Oliver nodded and Clark just seemed to stare straight at the door, "Okay, 1... 2... 3..."

_BOOM!_

"Let's go boys", Oliver said rounding the corner and running into the building blindly.

"Is he always like this", Clark asked Bruce as they both ran in after him.

"All the time", Bruce stressed.

Clark nodded and looked around. No one seemed to be coming to them yet. That didn't always mean it was a good thing. He used his x-ray to look around the area and saw no one was in fact there. He used his super hearing and tried to listen for one of the three they came to look for.

"You find something", Oliver asked him breaking his concentration.

"Nothing", Clark shook his head, "it's quiet... too quiet."

Oliver nodded his head, understanding his underlying meaning.

"Then proceed with caution, Superman", Oliver nodded receiving a swift nod from Clark as he walked ahead of the group.

Clark rounded the corner, with Oliver and Bruce watching his back.

"I hear something", Clark whispered.

"Guards", Oliver asked.

Clark nodded. "I'm not sure. Probably."

He used his x-ray vision and could see there were about five guards on the other side of the door in front of them.

"Five guards", Clark said, "Right on the other side of that door."

Oliver looked at Bruce and they both nodded at each other.

"Float", Oliver said to Clark.

"What?"

"Float. We'll distract them. You find the team."

"Oliver, I can help you", Clark tried.

"You've been helping, now go."

Clark stared at him and nodded understanding. He was the only one super human of the three who could take the three team members to safety the fastest. His identity couldn't be compromised.

Clark floated to the roof of the hall and watched as the five guards came in with lasers pointing right at Green Arrow's and Batman's chests. He flew above them in search for Victor, AC and Bart.

__________________________________________________________________

"I got your call, what's up?"

Chloe walked into Lois's apartment. It was after midnight and she was tired. The baby wasn't letting her sleep well at night anyway. She was just about due.

"I just couldn't sleep..."

Clark told Lois that Chloe didn't know about him. At least not about his origins, but he suspected that she knew something. She'd acted weird their senior year, dropping massive hints about his abilities. But she never came out and said anything.

"Is everything okay?"

"What", Lois looked at her cousin lost in thought and then down at her belly, "I'm sorry Chlo. You were probably sleeping."

"Actually, he hasn't been letting me sleep lately", Chloe said placing a hand on her protruding belly.

"He", Lois asked smiling.

"Jimmy wants a he", Chloe said shrugging, "I could care less."

Lois smirked.

"What's up Lois", Chloe asked sincerely, "Does this have anything to do with Clark?"

"Sort of", Lois answered as honestly as she could.

"About the impromptu meeting he has with Oliver today", Chloe asked smiling.

"It's not what you think..."

"Well, enlighten me."

"Clark's helping Ollie with some stuff", Lois shrugged, "Business."

"What does Clark Kent from Smallville know about a fortune 500 company that its CEO doesn't?"

"I don't know", Lois shrugged.

"Well, that is very... weird", Chloe said.

"What are you getting at Chloe?"

"Just that Oliver has his thing on the side..."

"Thing on the side?"

"Lois, come on", Chloe said, "You dated him for a year... you had to have known."

"Know what?"

"That Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow."

"CHLOE?"

"What", Chloe said smiling.

"How did you find out?"

"I did my research", Chloe shrugged, "You used to complain about him bailing all the time and I tracked the Green Arrow's nightly routine. It coincided with each other. I figured you couldn't tell me, so I never brought it up."

Lois shook her head.

"You so need to get back into journalism", Lois laughed.

Chloe shrugged. "I've been thinking about it, to be honest. I'll make my decision after the baby is born."

Lois wrapped an arm around her cousin.

"Chloe", she asked softly, "Just how much do you know about Clark?"

"Oh don't even get me started with that one", Chloe laughed and Lois's eyes widened for the second time that night.


	18. Chapter 18

A.N: I know I said I wouldn't give one story more attention than the other... I tried really hard not to, but since this one is almost done, I'm just getting through fleshing out the next couple of chapters... I wanted to get this up a little quicker than I've been posting lately, because it goes with the earlier chapter. Sort of. As always your reviews make me want to go on.... =]

Chapter 18

He found one of them in a glass cage. He recognized it. Using his super speed he rushed through the glass breaking it and held the boy in his arms. He looked down at him, to make sure he was alright.

"Clark..."

He smiled. "Hey Bart."

"You came", Bart said softly.

"Bart, how long have you been in here", Clark asked.

"I don't know", he said, "Years..."

Clark shook his head. "How long until you back up to speed?"

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be okay", Bart nodded standing up, swaying a little, "Let's get out of here."

"We still have to find Victor and AC", Clark said, "And let everyone else out."

Bart nodded. "Then let's do it."

Clark nodded and led him out of the room. They walked down the hall to a sauna; Clark peeked inside knowing if you were going to keep a fish out of water, dry heat would be the best torture. He pulled the steel door off its hinges and walked inside. AC was tied with his hands above his head. Clark walked up to him and broke the chains from the wall. AC slumped to the ground, causing Clark to catch him.

"Bart", Clark called out, "Help me."

Bart walked into the room and placed one of AC's arms around his neck. Between the both of them they pulled the half conscious man out of the room.

"We need to get him to water", Clark said, "There's a lake nearby. Can you run him there?"

"Me", Bart asked, "What about you?"

"I still need to get Victor", Clark said, "Come on Bart... I need you here buddy."

"Okay amigo", Bart nodded, "What do I do at the lake?"

"Throw him in", Clark said and smiled at Bart's wide eyes, "Trust me... he'll be fine."

"Where do I meet you?"

"Metropolis", Clark said, "Queen's Clock tower. We'll rendezvous there in an hour."

Bart nodded and was out of his sight in a second. Clark turned around and continued walking down the hall. He turned around every few seconds hoping to hear for Oliver and Bruce. It had been a long time since he'd seen or heard from them.

He decided to keep going. The faster he got Victor off the premises, the faster he could help Oliver and Bruce.

Clark rounded the corner and found him. He looked around and broke the lock on the door. He walked into the room and stopped, when he felt the effects of Kryptonite. He fell to the ground in pain. He looked up and saw Victor powered down, and felt footprints coming toward him.

"See Dr. Ghroll", Lex smiled, "I told you they couldn't resist coming in to save the day."

Clark looked up at Lex and groaned on the ground.

"And now I've got the city's savior in my possession", he smiled evilly.

"Lex", Clark groaned from the ground, "Don't... do... this..."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because we say so."

Lex felt an arrow in his back electrocute him, and he stumbled to the ground. Dr. Ghroll was on the ground seconds later.

"Get Superman out of here", Oliver said, "I'll get Cyborg."

Bruce nodded and pulled Clark out of the room, away from the meteor rock.

Oliver broke the locks on the cage and used the computer to power up Victor. Once he was completely up and running he broke the chains that were holding him.

"Victor Stone", Oliver asked and waited for the man in front of him to nod, "We're the Calvary. Let's go. You're going to help me release the prisoners."

Victor nodded again and followed him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Bruce tied Lex and Dr. Ghroll to a tree away from the facility. Oliver and Victor walked up to him with Clark.

"Are the explosives in place?"

"Yes", Oliver nodded, "You ready to blow this place sky high?"

"You know", Clark said smiling, "We really like blowing stuff up."

Three pairs of eyes looked at him confused.

"Never mind", he shook his head.

"Is there anyone left", Oliver asked Clark.

Clark used his x-ray vision to look around the perimeter and shook his head.

"All clear", he said.

"Then let's blow this place up", Bruce said holding up the detonator and pushing the button.

The building exploded and caught fire. There were a few more bombs placed all over the facility each one going off one after the other. The four of them watched from their positions as everything went up in smoke. Clark looked down at a passed out Lex, and looked at Bruce.

"We should call the police", Clark said, "So they can pick up Lex."

Bruce nodded, making the call.

"Where's Bart and AC", Oliver asked looking around.

"Oh yeah", Clark smirked, "I kind of sent them to your apartment."

"My apartment", Oliver asked, "Why the hell-"

Clark shrugged. "Seemed like the place to meet up at the time."

Oliver shook his head at his retreating figure and smiled.

"Jerk."


	19. Chapter 19

A.N: I'm working on the ending already. Well, the ending is written, it has been since December. I'm going piss a lot of people off with the next few chapters, but the end is completely worth it. At least I think it is. Read and review. And enjoy!

Chapter 19

"So what now?"

Oliver looked at Bart, who would be known as Impulse, according to Clark.

"Well, Clark says we're supposed to be some sort of League", Oliver said looking at the man in question.

"Justice League", Clark nodded, "You once said it was because that was what Lex would get a big dosage of."

"It makes sense", Bruce nodded.

"I like it", AC quipped.

"Yeah, me too", Victor smiled crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm in", Bart smiled from the place he sat.

"Then so am I", Oliver smirked, "So what next, leader?"

Clark looked at him. "We appoint the real leader", he smiled, "You."

"What", Oliver asked, "But you found us..."

"And if things would have been the way they were supposed to be... it would have been you. I just fixed things."

Oliver nodded understanding.

"So what now?"

"We're still missing Dinah Lance", Clark looked around him, "She has a killer canary sound. You should look into her. She'd be an asset to the team."

Oliver nodded. "Find Dinah Lance. Got it."

Clark turned to leave.

"Where you going amigo?"

Clark smiled at Bart. "I've got a very worried girlfriend to go home to."

The guys smiled and nodded.

"Hey Clark", Oliver called, "Take care of her. Not just tonight, but... you know..."

Clark nodded understanding. "She's in good hands, Oliver. I'd never let anything happen to her."

Oliver nodded and watched him leave.

_________________________________________________________________

Lois turned and wrapped an arm around her pillow. She scrunched her nose at how hard the pillow was. She opened her sleepy eyes and smiled when she realized it wasn't a pillow, but a body. And one made of steel at that. She kissed his chest and snuggled closer to him, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her half on his body.

"Clark?"

"Hmm...", he was obviously still asleep.

"I love you", she smiled.

"I love you too", he mumbled.

She smiled again and laid her head back on his chest.

_______________________________________________________________________

Lois woke up the next morning and felt around her bed. She found nothing. She opened her eyes quickly and saw the other side of the bed empty. She'd dreamed it. Clark wasn't there. She got out of bed and slipped her feet into her slippers. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get the milk. She perked her ear when she heard the bathroom open, and turned around to see Clark standing there in his pajama pants and a white t-shirt. She smiled broadly and dropped the milk, running into his arms and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, hugging him.

"I thought I", she was saying, "I thought you... You're okay... Oh my God, I was worried..."

Clark laughed at her incoherent sentences.

"Is everything... done", she asked him softly and he nodded leaning up to kiss her.

She pulled away first.

"I knew I'd wake up with you here", she smiled.

He nodded, leaning his forehead to hers.

"Sleep good", he asked.

"It got better in the middle of the night", she bit her lip holding back another smile.

He couldn't resist and leaned in to kiss her again.

Lois pushed him away again.

"Clark, Chloe knows", she said.

"Knows", he asked, "Knows what?"

"About you..."

"About me", his eyes widened, "How?"

"Well, she thinks you're meteor infected", Lois said slowly.

Clark nodded. "Alicia."

"Woah, ex girlfriend Alicia who died your senior year?"

"That would be the one", Clark nodded, "She kind of staged it so that Chloe would see me use my abilities... I can't believe I forgot..."

"Yeah, well, I didn't tell her anything", Lois said, "I just shrugged it off. But I think she and you need to talk."

Clark nodded.

"I'd rather she didn't know..."

"But you told me once she was trustworthy", Lois said.

"She would also be in danger more than anyone because she knew my secret."

"I know your secret", Lois said, "And I know you'll keep me safe."

Clark nodded.

"I'll talk to her."

"Thank you", Lois smiled, "I just hate lying to her."

Clark nodded again.

"So what's for breakfast", he said nodding to the rug that was soaking up milk.

"Oh crap", Lois said pushing him away and running to the kitchen.

Clark laughed at her.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Mr. Luthor, there is no evidence to keep you here any longer. All the police know for sure is that an abandoned Luthor Corp facility blew up because of an electrical problem. That's what your publicist is spinning. We'll have you out of here in no time, sir."

"Thank you", Lex looked at his lawyer and nodded, "And I want to go see a friend."

"Sir, right now that wouldn't be advised."

"I want to go to Lois Lane's apartment", Lex smiled, "I have some unfinished business with her."

"Sir-"

"Tell Mercy, to get the ring from my desk at the mansion. She'll know which one."

The lawyer nodded and left him alone in his cell.

"Lois Lane will be mine", Lex muttered, "She will be mine."

__________________________________________________________________________

Chloe smiled when she opened the door to see Clark on the other side.

"Clark", she said brightly, "Have you been by to see Lois yet?"

"I went over last night", Clark smiled.

"You spent the night", Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it's not the first time", Clark smiled.

Chloe nodded understanding. "Oh. Ohhh... So what are you doing here...? I thought you and Lois would be spending the whole day together.

"Not necessarily", Clark smiled, "We've got to talk Chloe."

"About", she whispered, "You're secret."

"Is Jimmy here", Clark asked looking around.

"He's at the Planet and Joey and Anne are at school", Chloe smiled, "You're good."

"Chloe, what I'm about to tell you is really hard to believe", Clark started, "But you've got to trust me."

"I do, Clark", Chloe smiled, "What's going on?"

"Chloe", he said, "I'm an alien..."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"_Chloe... I'm an alien."_

"Wha", Chloe started but closed her mouth tightly, "I thought you were infected..."

"The meteor rocks didn't make me who I am", he started, "I wasn't born anywhere near Smallville... I wasn't even born anywhere near this galaxy..."

"But you look so..."

"Human", he asked softly.

"Yeah", Chloe's eyes widened.

"I'm still the same person", he tried.

"Clark are you", she tried to ask.

"Superman", he nodded, "Yes."

"Wow", she said, "And Lois knows?"

"Yeah", he nodded, "I told her when I came back."

"She told you I thought you were infected didn't she", Chloe asked.

"I'd forgotten about Alicia telling you..."

"How'd you know", Chloe asked.

"There's more", he said softly, "I'm from the future."

Chloe laughed.

"Clark", she smiled, "Being an alien is one thing but now you're a time traveler."

"In my reality, Lois had been kidnapped. I had a flight ring from the future when the Legion of Superheroes came to the past, and used it to go back in time to save her. Only I traveled to the night before the second meteor shower-"

"There was never a second meteor shower", Chloe cut him off.

"Exactly, I stopped it from happening", he said quickly, "So I've re-lived the past twelve years."

"Why?"

"To do things right, I guess", he shrugged, "Lois is okay, my dad's alive, Lana is married happily... it seems like things are finally how they're supposed to be."

"Wow", she said.

"And you and Jimmy are okay", he said, "In my reality you weren't so lucky..."

"Do I want to know", she asked.

"No", he shook his head, "That world is over."

"So why tell me all this now", she asked.

"Where I come from, I told you my secret and it worked out okay", he said, "And Lois and I didn't want to keep lying to you... so we decided to tell you."

"I still can't believe that you and Lois, my cousin, are together", Chloe shook her head smiling.

"Yeah, it took us a while to get to where we are", Clark smiled.

"Just take care of her, Clark", Chloe said seriously, "She's been through a lot since you've been gone."

"I don't plan on leaving again, Chloe", Clark said, "I plan on loving her forever."

"Like marriage forever", Chloe asked.

"It's a little early for that", Clark smiled, "Something tells me if I asked her now, she'd say no."

"You're probably right."

Clark nodded.

"So..."

"So..."

Clark laughed.

"It's good to talk to you again, Chloe."

"I'm just glad you felt it was okay to tell me", she smiled.

"You're my best friend, Chloe", he smiled.

"And you're mine", she said smiling and then stopped, "Ouch."

"Chloe", Clark said alarmed.

"Clark", she said clenching her teeth, "My water broke."

Clark looked down and saw a puddle forming under her.

"Come on", he said picking her up.

"Are we going on the Kent Express", she tried to smile.

Clark smirked and super sped out of the apartment.

_________________________________________________________________________

Lois picked up her cell phone after walking out of the bathroom.

"Hello?"

_Lois? Are you okay?_

"Clark", she said laughing, "Yeah I was just taking a shower. Did you talk to Chloe?"

_We're at the hospital._

"What? Is everything okay?"

_Chloe went __into labor._

"Oh my God", Lois smiled, "I'm on my way."

_Do you need me to pick you up?_

"Clark", she groaned, "I'm still big enough to drive to Metropolis General."

_We're at the Smallville__ Medical Center._

"Oh, then it'll take me a little longer", she said, "But still I can get there."

_I'll see you when you get here._

She heard him sigh on the line.

"Hey", she smiled, "I love you."

_I love you too._

Lois closed her phone and tossed it into her purse, running into her room to get dressed. She walked back out putting her shoes on, hearing an inpatient knocking on the door.

"I swear Clark", she was saying, "I wasn't even done and you already want to run me across town-"

"Now how could Clark Kent run you across town", Lex stood on the other side smirking.

"Lex", Lois said surprised, "I wasn't expecting you."

"You were expecting Clark", he nodded.

"Well, not exactly", she said.

"Can I come in", he asked.

"Yeah", she said moving aside, "I was just on my way to the hospital."

"Is everyone alright?"

"Chloe went into labor."

"Would you like a ride?"

"I think I can drive", she nodded.

"I was actually going to offer my helicopter."

"The one that almost crashed", she asked knowingly.

"No", he said smiling, "I'm afraid that one is no longer in use."

"Alright", she nodded, "Let's go then."

He moved aside and watched her lead him out of the apartment. He smiled watching her retreating figure down the hallway.


	21. Chapter 21

A.N: DOUBLE WAMMY!!! Because I suck at the updating and because a lot of you will hate me at the end of this chapter. But remember this is Smallville. And with that, I leave you. Reviews equal love. Remember!!! =]

Chapter 21

"CK", Jimmy rushed into the waiting room of the Smallville Medical Center, "How is she? Where is she?"

"Jimmy, she's fine", Clark smiled, "She's waiting for you to have your baby."

"Baby", Jimmy smiled, "Wow. What room?"

"She's in maternity. They're prepping her for delivery", Clark smiled, "I'm waiting for Lois. I called her twenty minutes ago. She should be here in the next hour or so."

"Okay", Jimmy nodded, "Thanks Clark. For being there when Chloe..."

"It's okay", Clark said nodding, "Go. She's waiting for you."

Jimmy nodded and ran down the hall toward the maternity ward. Clark smiled at him, happy for two of his closest friends. He turned around and his smile fell from his face.

"Lex", he said stoically, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Lois", Lex said nodding toward the brunette who was standing at the nurse's station, "She didn't tell you?"

"No she failed to mention that", Clark said glaring.

Lex shrugged. "I wonder why."

"Clark", Lois bounded up to him and wrapped him in a fierce hug, "Is Chloe okay?"

"She's just about due", Clark said looking at her, "Jimmy just got here and ran back there."

"Do you think I could", Lois asked softly with her eyes darting behind him.

"Yeah, I think she'd want you there", Clark smiled.

"You're right", Lois nodded and kissed his cheek, leaving him standing there with Lex.

Clark turned back around, "Lex, what are you doing here?"

He started walking away from him, down the hall.

"I came to take back what's mine, Clark", Lex said behind him, "You took her. You played her making her believe you were some savior to her."

"What are you talking about", Clark asked turning back to face him.

"You think I don't know about you", Lex asked, "About your meteor power?"

"Lex, I don't have-"

"So men are just supposed to fly and break through steel doors, oh right, I guess I skipped that in school."

"Lex, you don't know what your-"

"No", Lex cut him off, "You lied to me. For all those years we were friends. And now that we're not, I can see clearer than ever. And I know what I have to do..."

"Lex, please-"

"I have to protect her from you", Lex said calmly.

Clark glared at him.

"Stay away from Lois", Lex said, "Or you'll end up in Belle Reeve faster than a speeding bullet."

Clark smirked. "I don't know, I can move pretty fast."

"Don't try me Clark", Lex said, "You had Lana and now you want Lois. Well, you can't have her too."

Clark nodded and turned to walk away, leaving Lex in the middle of the waiting room.

________________________________________________________________________

"Lex is obsessed", Clark said, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Have you talked to Lois about this", Martha asked.

"No, I left the hospital", Clark shook his head; "I left her a message to call me as soon as Chloe gave birth."

"Clark", Jonathan said, "Son, you know what you've got to do. Lex will stop at nothing to get what he wants. You know that."

"I just wonder if I left him too soon", Clark said, "What if I'd stayed and looked for that part of him that was still the man I pulled from the river. What if I could have saved him from himself?"

"Son, you have all these amazing abilities", Jonathan said touching his shoulder, "But even then none of them can be used to change the human condition. You're not God."

"And Lex's destiny was mapped out a long time before you came into his life, Clark", Martha said softly.

There was a knock on the door and the three of them turned to see Lois waving from the other side. Clark stood up and answered it, and let her rush into his arms. She had been crying.

"Lois", he asked.

She sunk her face deeper into his chest.

"Lois", he said softer, "what happened?"

"It's Chloe", Lois said sniffling, "There was a complication..."

He pulled her away slightly to look at her face. Her cheeks were tear streaked, and her mascara was running. Her eyes were red and puffy, and glistening. Her hazel eyes looked green.

"Baby", he asked softly, "Is Chloe okay?"

Lois shook her head.

"What happened", he asked again.

"She died at childbirth", Lois said softly, "The doctor said she was bleeding internally. They had to do a c-section to save the baby, because he was choking inside of her. Jimmy is still at the hospital. He's so broken. He asked me to go pick up Joey and Anne. I just needed... I needed..."

Clark pulled her in to him and held her tightly. "I promise everything will be okay; I promise."

"What if it's not", she whispered and closed her eyes.

Clark placed his head against her shoulder, letting a single tear fall from his eye.


	22. Reaction: Jimmy Olsen

A.N: So from the reactions I got to Chloe's death, I realized just how important a character she is. I don't know if it's the character itself or the actress or the way she's written in this story. I agree with everyone that Chloe has been a pivotal character on the show. The decision to kill her, took careful planning. I wanted her to leave a legacy. The story will go on, with or without Chloe Sullivan. But I've chosen to take a break from posting regular chapters. I was going to post this tomorrow, but I'm kinda excited about it, only because its a different writing style I am currently attempting. So this is the first of the "The Aftermath Chapters". This is a small series of different pov's all dealing with the death of Chloe Sullivan. She is a beloved character, and not just by fans, but by characters themselves. I chose Jimmy Olsen first because of his relation to her. He is her husband. He was the first to hear the news besides Lois who was also there.

The Aftermath - Jimmy Olsen

Jimmy walked into the apartment carrying a sleeping baby in his arms, and two young children walking in front of him. He'd just picked them up from the Kent Farm, while they were in the care of Lois and Clark. Clark asked him to spend the night at the farm, but he'd refused. He'd told him now was the time his family needed him most. It was just him and his children now. He placed the baby in the crib in his bedroom. Closing his eyes he could smell her still. That morning she'd woken up with a bright smile, telling him that it was soon. Soon their baby girl would be there with them. Chloe had wanted another girl. Frankly he didn't care, as long as the baby was healthy and had all ten fingers along with ten toes.

He made sure the baby was sleeping upright, and left her alone in the crib. The one he and Chloe had rebuilt a month ago in their room. He smiled at the memory of her attempting to read the instruction while he sat beating the wooden crate with a wrench. Lois had to step in and take care of it for them. He'd never really been good with his hands.

Joey and Anne were already in bed waiting to be tucked in for the night. He smiled from the doorway looking at his beautiful babies and let a silent tear fall from his eye. Anne was the first to notice him. As soon as the word _daddy, _had come out of her mouth he was at her bedside in seconds. Their beds were positioned close to each other. It always made it easier to read them a bed time story and to tuck them in at night.

Where's mommy, she'd asked. And Joey nodded in agreement. They didn't know anything. Jimmy figured they were too young to understand. But he's two year olds were too smart for their father. They'd been walking and talking since they were one. It was always a joke that they were just like their mother. Jimmy wouldn't have it any other way.

How does one tell their children, that their mother won't be coming back home, ever again?

That's easy. You don't; at least not really.

"Mommy is sleeping with the angels baby", he said softly.

"Can I go sleep with her and the angels?"

He broke down and cried, he hugged his daughter closely to him. He didn't realize when it happened, but suddenly he felt short arms attempting to hug him. He moved to better position his son on his lap. He hugged his children and cried.

"You need to be a big girl", Jimmy said softly, "And you a big boy."

"Why", Joey asked.

"You've got a new baby sister you have to take care of, bud", Jimmy said attempting to smile, but it must have looked more like a lame twitch.

"Is my baby sister sleeping with the angels too", Joey asked.

"No", Jimmy said shaking his head sadly, "She's going to sleep with me tonight."

"Can we sleep with you, daddy", Anne asked.

He looked into their sad confused eyes. He knew from this moment on, there was nothing he'd deny them. He'd give them the whole world if they asked for it.

"Yeah baby", he said trying to get up, "I'd like that very much."

He watched the twins scramble of out the room to his bedroom. He could hear the bed sheets rustling and them settling in. He sighed deeply. He'd be sleeping with his children for many nights to come. He didn't mind it. Not really. The only thing bothering him was the pent up frustration. The anger and sadness inside of him was eating him alive. He knew this, but he made no move to change it. He'd never spoken to God before, only when he thanked him for his three miracles. But tonight he found himself, not cursing God, but humbling himself before him. Asking for forgiveness and for guidance. He needed all the help he could get.

Finally after saying a small prayer and seeing that time had elapsed by twenty odd minutes or so, he stood up from the small twin bed. He reached over and turned the lamp, bringing the only light into the room off. He stepped out and closed the door. Walking down the hall, he suddenly stopped. He turned around and felt a breeze coming into the apartment from somewhere.

He walked over to the window and shut it. He looked down to the ground in front of the window and found a white envelope addressed to him on it. He looked outside briefly, but he was on the second floor and unless someone climbed the pipes… He opened it hastily and scanned it briefly.

_Everything's going to be alright. I promise._

_-A Friend _

Jimmy looked up suddenly and opened the window again, sticking his whole upper body out. He saw nothing and he saw no one. But suddenly, for the first time since he saw the doctor walk down the hall toward him and tell him the news that his wife had not survived child birth but that he had a healthy new baby girl, Jimmy felt peace. He didn't know why, and he didn't know how, all he knew when he cuddled up with his children that night was that everything was going to be alright.


	23. Reaction: Lex Luthor

A.N: Just so you know, these are not being posted in chronological order, they're not even being posted in the order they were written. It's totally random. They all take place in one day, but at different times of the day. The day of Chloe's funeral. This update is in honor of the new Smallville promo online. If you haven't seen it yet, it's on the homepage. =] Enjoy and send reviews!!!

Lex sat in his library sipping on merlot, thinking about where he'd spent most of his afternoon that day. He hadn't been to a funeral since his father's death. It was ironic, that a man, who was surrounded by so much death, could never feel quite comfortable with it. Chloe Sullivan was a remarkable human being. She'd loved unconditionally and even tried to befriend him at one point. That could have just been out of respect to Clark, but still, it was a nice gesture. And that is how she would always be remembered to him. Clark Kent. A name that he'd equaled to betrayal.

He'd seen them at the funeral. Lois held on to Clark, like he was her only lifeline. And all Lex could do was stare from afar. No matter how much he wanted to be that for her, the fact that Clark was around, he'd never get the chance to show her what he truly felt for her.

Lex sipped his wine goblet and looked at the fire in the fireplace he'd built. He was all alone. Even in the time when most people banded together, he somehow was the outcast as always. It had been happening to him since he was a nine year old child who had gone bald because of a meteor shower.

He stood and walked over to his desk and opened his laptop. He looked for the file marked CK, and opened it. Inside was footage of the night Clark and his band of heroes broke into his facility. He knew it had been Clark Kent, even with the disguise. The world may not know it yet, but they will.

Now that Lex knew what he wanted, no super powered alien could keep him from it. He'd found his weakness. Meteor rocks, it was so simple and yet so unexpected. Radioactive pieces of his home planet were his Kryptonite. Lex smirked. He'd vowed to have Lois Lane for himself, and that meant he'd have to kill his onetime best friend.

He had to single handily protect her and the rest of the planet from the alien invasion he was sure to come.

"Mr. Luthor."

Lex looked up from the screen and smiled at his assistant.

"The packages have been delivered, sir", she said, "Miss Lane should be receiving them very soon, sir."

He nodded and she turned to leave him alone once again.

He had never been much of a romantic. It just wasn't in his nature. He'd never seen romantic gestures in his home growing up. His father never did anything remotely generous for his mother. Lex knew the way to a woman's heart, he just didn't know the way into Lois's. She was such a complicated woman; he smirked, like no one he'd ever met before.

That didn't mean he would give up. He wanted her. He desired her. And he always got his heart's desire.

He stood.

Lois Lane Luthor.

He picked up the ring that had been sitting in his desk.

Now wasn't the time, due to the tragedy that has struck her family.

But he'd wait. In the shadows he'd wait until Clark Kent made a mistake. A mistake he could use to expose him as the alien he is.

Lex put the ring in his pocket and stopped suddenly.

Did Lois Lane know about Clark Kent, he wondered.

Not that it mattered anyway once he killed him.


	24. Reaction: Lois Lane

The Aftermath: Lois Lane

She stood over the grave with her eyes lowered to the ground. Today was her baby cousin's funeral. Her real funeral this time because there was no room for doubt. This time she'd been there to have all the pieces of her broken heart fall, with no hope of picking them back up. She looked to her right and saw Jimmy with a bundled baby girl, and her two godchildren wrapped in dark cloaks. She suddenly felt the urge to remove every black clothing those two children ever owned from their small two bedroom apartment. She wanted to be able to protect them. She wanted to give them a sense of hope, like he'd given her all those years ago.

_Chloe's still alive._

Now that she thought about it, more than a decade later, he'd probably x-rayed the grave site. She almost smiled thinking about that. He was in just as much denial then, about their friend, as she was. She really wasn't alone. Her eyes met his from across the field. He was standing next to his parents, her surrogate parents of her youth. She tried to smile, and figured he'd understand that she couldn't. His eyes bore into hers, probably looking for her confirmation that she'd be alive, and she'd be alright. He needed confirmation that she wouldn't break. And right now she couldn't give that to him, because truthfully she didn't know herself. She hated funerals.

She felt her uncle take her hand, and squeeze it. She squeezed back, but knew instantly that she didn't match his strength. She found her father's eyes and looked at the petite brunette next to him. Lucy Lane was not an easy person to track down. And though she and Chloe had never been really close, Lucy still understood the importance of family. She'd flown in from Paris instantly, without hesitation. Lois was grateful, and realizing at this very moment the importance of relationships, because you never knew when you'd lose one.

She walked forward, closer to the casket that was carrying the body. She touched her finger tips to it, and suddenly it was like turning on a faucet that was stuck, and could not be shut off. She felt arms wrap around her, and even though her eyes were closed she knew who they belonged to. Clark, _her_ Clark. She sobbed into his chest, holding on for dear life as he pulled her away slowly from the crowd. He led her to a tree. She finally opened her eyes and cursed everything in front of her, from the beautiful, luscious, full grown trees to the blue birds singing in the sky. Didn't they realize it was a day of mourning? And then she realized it, life didn't stop because you were gone. The world didn't stop spinning just because you were no longer there to experience it. Chloe Sullivan's death was just a natural order in the balance that is life. It broke her heart.

Clark soothed her back, sitting her down under the same tree she'd cursed only moments before. She was basking in its shade now, and felt repentance and unworthy. Why was she still alive, when her cousin who had three children and a husband was dead? Why was life so cruel to good people?

He touched her cheek and wiped away the tears that were there. She smiled softly at him, for the first time since she'd shown up on the farm almost two days before. He smiled back, just as softly. No words needed to be exchanged. No touches needed to be made. Right then, sitting under that beautiful, luscious, full grown tree Lois Lane felt peace. And it was radiating off Clark Kent in volumes. She sighed deeper into his chest and closed her eyes.

She must have slept a good while, because when she woke, the sun was lowering its yellow orange mass into the horizon, and the people she'd seen by the grave were now gone. Lois shifted and looked around slowly.

"You want to go pay your respects? Everyone's gone now. I could leave you alone for a few minutes, if you want."

She turned at his groggy voice. He'd fallen asleep too, next to her.

"Come with me", she whispered.

He nodded. He stood and lifted her up with one hand and led her to the grave site.

For the first time that day, she looked at the grave stone. It was beautiful marble that she was almost sure Jimmy had handpicked. Her fingers touched the engraved words:

_Chloe Sullivan_

_1987-2016_

_Loving wife and mother_

_Beloved Friend_

"Chloe", she sobbed, "You know I hate funerals… I miss you so much… I wish it would have been me. But don't worry. Clark and I are going to take care of everyone for you. Jimmy, Joey, Anne and Chloe are going to be just fine. Your baby girl is named Chloe now, after her mom. Jimmy says that he knew what he should name her from the moment he laid eyes on her. Said she looked just like you with blond hair and green eyes. She's gorgeous, cuz. Remember I love you. I always have and I always will. I'll miss you forever, Chloe."

She broke down again and felt Clark's arms gently push her toward the car. She looked back one more time, and saw the sun was already gone. She smiled at the irony. Because now more than anything she was praying to hear that blue bird again.


	25. Reaction: Martha and Jonathan Kent

A.N: An update because Hex was so great tonight lol!!!! I've already watched it twice, and I loved it. I'll watch it again tomorrow ha ha.. And because Miss Sullivan was so great tonight, this is my gift to her fans.... Let's just say Chloe redeemed herself tonight and now I'm finding her character useful again.... Some of you just might get your wish. _evila si eolch....... _

The Aftermath: Martha and Jonathan

She stood in the foyer looking intently at one of the pictures on the mantle. It was her son with his two best friends at his graduation. She smiled sadly thinking of the blond girl in the picture. A girl that will never walk through her door again, would leave behind three small children and a husband and was being buried today. Martha smiled at the memory suddenly evading her mind.

~*~

_She was standing in the kitchen washing the dishes and preparing supper for her husband and son, when the front door opened. She peeked into the living room and saw her thirteen year old son walk in with a young blond girl about his age._

"_And this is the farm", he was telling her._

"_Wow, I had no idea", she was smiling._

_Martha wiped her hands on a nearby towel and opened her fridge removing a bottle of milk. She reached into a cupboard and pulled out a box of cookies. Arranging them on a plate and pouring two glasses of milk, she placed them on a serving tray. She walked into the living room where Clark was standing awkwardly with the young girl._

"_Clark, honey", she smiled, "Maybe your guest would like a snack."_

"_Thanks mom", he grumbled._

_The young girl beamed. "Mrs. Kent, hi."_

"_Hi", Martha said, "What's your name?"_

"_I'm sorry", she said grinning, "It's Chloe. Chloe Sullivan. Clark was just showing me around."_

"_That's nice of him", Martha said looking over at her son. She placed the tray on the dining table and winked at him, then turned back into the kitchen to finish dinner._

_Clark and Chloe sat at the table eating milk and cookies and talking, while Martha could over hear them from the kitchen. The girl really did have an infectious laugh._

_She heard them stand up and watched Clark bring the tray back to the kitchen. _

"_Thanks sweetie, I'll wash that", Martha was saying when she turned around and saw everything was already washed and put away, "Clark, you shouldn't be using your super speed when there are people around."_

"_She's in the living room, mom", Clark said smiling; "We're going to the loft. Is that okay?"_

"_Yeah, I don't see why not", Martha nodded, "Just remember to be back before dinner. You should invite her…"_

_Clark nodded. "Okay mom, thanks, bye."_

_Martha smiled at her son's retreating figure._

~*~

She didn't know how long she'd been crying, but she realized it when she felt arms wrap around her. She laid her head back against her husband's chest and let him rock her.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart", he asked softly in her ear.

"The first time I met Chloe", Martha said just as softly.

Jonathan smiled remembering that dinner almost twenty years ago.

"She was something", he said.

"I used to think she and Clark would end up together, you know", Martha admitted, "Especially after the dance freshman year. But I'm glad their lives turned out the way they did. Chloe was never happier than when she was with Jimmy."

"No she wasn't", he said.

"I just wish she was here to see her babies grow up, Jonathan", Martha said crying softly, "A mother shouldn't have to leave her children behind."

"Sweetheart, don't do this to yourself", Jonathan said turning her around to face him, "You need to be strong for Clark, for Lois and for Jimmy and those kids."

"I know", she nodded, "Where is Clark?"

"He went to pick up Lois", Jonathan said, "We're already late, Martha, let's go."

Martha took one more look at the graduation picture on the mantle, and then nodded at her husband following him out the door.


	26. Reaction: Clark Kent

A.N: I know how weird, I'm updating two days in a row. But its because HEX WAS SO AWESOME I've watched it three times already and I know this is the one reaction you wanted to read above all others. I hope it didn't disappoint. Read and review guys!

The Aftermath: Clark Kent

Clark stood in his loft looking up at the night sky in deep thought. He'd just dropped Lois off in her apartment after the funeral. She didn't want to come back to the farm to see her family or his parents, so he'd complied and flown her back to Metropolis. Now he was standing here, wondering what happened. Every decision he'd made had led to this moment right here. Somehow he knew it was his fault that Chloe was no longer with them. Jimmy was a mess at the funeral. Clark felt so broken seeing the crumbling man in front of him, who was usually so upbeat and just _happy_. Those kids would never even remember their mom, aside from what they'd be told throughout their lives. Chloe Sullivan would never be a real person to them, but a girl they all knew who they would tell stories about.

Somehow he knew Lois wasn't fairing any better. She and Chloe had been close, closer than Lois was to her father and sister anyway. He didn't know what to expect from Lois after this. The last time she thought Chloe was dead; Lois had been on a one woman crusade to find her killer. This time her killer was nature and there was no court on Earth that would try the case. So Lois had no game plan, he knew. And neither did he at this point.

He focused his hearing and could hear a police siren from a few miles away. Super speeding into his suit, he flew out of the loft window.

There had been a fire in a children's center in Metropolis. The fire department had no way of reaching the flames with their hoses, so he used his super breath.

When he turned to fly away, he stopped when he saw Lois standing on the corner. She smiled softly at him and he nodded, leaving behind a sonic boom in the sky.

He flew over the city, listening for where he was needed. So far the streets where quiet, so he headed for home. He swooped down in front of the barn and super sped into his loft. He super sped out of the suit and into his regular clothes. He sat on his couch, and put his head in his hands.

His super hearing picked up a conversation coming from the house, and even though he shouldn't listen, he couldn't help it.

_Jonathan, I'm worried about him. He won't talk to us, he won't leave the loft, and he's been sitting up there since he got home._

_Martha, I'm worried about him too but everyone deals with grief differently._

_I just wish there was a way to make things right again._

"So do I, mom", Clark mumbled, "So do I."

~*~

"Clark…"

He awoke and turned his head to see his dad standing on the top step of the loft.

"Hey dad", he said sadly rubbing the sleep from his eyes; "I guess I fell asleep."

"It's okay", Jonathan said, "I know you're tired."

"Yeah, but Superman shouldn't fall asleep like that."

"Maybe Superman can't, but Clark Kent could."

"Dad…."

"Clark, you've walked around this farm carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders since you were fifteen", Jonathan sat down next to him, "Can you hand off some of that weight to your old man?"

"Dad…"

"I know how you could bring Chloe back", Jonathan said softly looking straight ahead.

"Dad, no", Clark said attempting to argue.

"Jor-El."

"No", Clark shook his head.

"Why not", Jonathan said, "I'm more than sure he could do it."

"I don't doubt he could, dad", Clark said, "You just don't know what I'd have to sacrifice…"

"Then tell me", Jonathan said.

"You."

Jonathan smiled and smoothed his son's hair. "I'm not going anywhere, Clark-"

"If I change this event you'll die", Clark said quickly.

Jonathan stopped smiling.

"How do you-"

"I've had to make that decision once before."

"I don't understand…"

"Lana died, so I asked Jor-El to bring her back", Clark told Jonathan, "He warned me about the universe needing to keep the balance… that someone else would have to take her place. I thought I could intervene, but dad you had a heart attack. I can't lose you again. I won't."

Jonathan placed both hands on his shoulders. "Clark, you need to do this, son."

Clark let a tear fall from his eye. "No…"

"I've lived my life, son", Jonathan said attempting to smile, "And I've never been prouder of you than I am right now."

"Dad, I-"

"I know."

Clark nodded.

"You have to do this."

Clark looked into his father's eyes, and for the first time knew what it felt like to share some of the weight he carried on his shoulders.


	27. Chapter 27

A.N: Cause I figured what the hell... why keep prolonging the inevitable... =] I'll be back later tonight and I'd love to have some reviews waiting... =] This lil scene is also a callback to "Commencement" because I think that scene between the Kent's will forever be implemented in our hearts...

Chapter 22

"Clark", Martha said softly watching her son hug Jonathan tightly, "What are you going to do?"

"I have to save Chloe", Clark said, "I can't let her die."

"Honey, Chloe's gone", Martha said hugging him, "It's not your fault."

"I changed things", Clark said, "I came back and I traded Lois's life for Chloe's. I didn't realize it at the time, but someone always has to pay the price.

"I just wish it could have been me", he shook his head; "I'm going to Jor-El. I know he can help."

"No", Martha cried, "You're my son! You're not going to him. Every time we've gone to him he's hurt this family."

"Martha", Jonathan tried.

"I know mom", Clark said, "But I'm the only one who can do this."

"Clark", Jonathan nodded walking up to him putting his hands on his shoulders, "I want you to listen to me right now. All the years that your mother and I spent raising you from a wide eyed toddler running around on this farm to the man who is standing in front of me right now... Was for this moment. You do this son, you make us proud."

Clark nodded and hugged his father tightly. Knowing it would be the last time he would. Martha hugged him softly, crying.

"I know what you're giving up", she sobbed, "And I understand."

Clark nodded. "I'm so sorry mom."

She shook her head. "It's the right thing. You need to do this."

Clark walked away.

Martha turned to her husband. "He's making a decision he shouldn't have to, Jonathan, this isn't fair."

"I know that sweetheart", Jonathan said wrapping an arm around her, "But if we have faith in our son, we can't let that faith waiver now..."

Jonathan pulled her in, hugging her tightly. Knowing that after today it would be the last time.

____________________________________________________________________

Lois opened the door to her apartment and tried to smile when she saw Clark on the other side.

"Clark", she said softly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye", he said softly as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Goodbye", she asked not understanding.

Clark looked around and noticed the bouquet of roses surrounding the apartment.

"This looks like a floral shop", he said.

"Lex", she shook her head, "He's trying to be nice."

"No, he's not", Clark shook his head.

She didn't understand and walked up to him. "Hey, I'm with you, remember?"

"I have to go back", he said.

"Go back", she asked, "Go back where?"

"To my time", he said.

"Clark", Lois shook her head, "No. No. Don't do this."

"I have to", he said, "It's the only way to save Chloe. I have to make things right. I should have known you can't really change the future."

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason I came back", he said, "I never told you..."

"What was it", she asked.

"To save you", he said, "Lois you died. And I came back to change that. But Jor-El warned me once that doing that, I'd cause the death of someone else I loved."

"Chloe", she said holding her hand to her mouth as if to not allow any sobs escape.

"I'm so sorry", he said reaching out to touch her but she stepped back.

"Get out", she said.

"Lois-"

"I said GET OUT", she screeched and he closed his eyes, letting a single tear fall out.

He nodded and walked to her door, opening it.

"For what it's worth", he said softly, "It was always you. I've loved you from the moment we met. I only wish it hadn't taken me so long to realize it."

Lois wrapped her arms around herself and let the tears fall as he shut the door behind him one last time.

_____________________________________________________________

Clark walked into the Fortress of Solitude. The last time he'd been there was with Lois, and things were so different now. He was sacrificing his love for her again, to save her only family.

"Father!!"

"Kal-El?"

"How could you take her away from us?!"

"Human life is fragile my son", Jor-El said, "I've warned you before."

"Don't make her pay for my mistake", Clark sobbed, "If I hadn't tried to change the past, she'd still be alive! You have to let me fix it."

"Your powers on Earth may seem extraordinary Kal-El", Jor-El said, "But we are not gods."

"This was not her destiny", Clark yelled, "And you know that!

"There has to be a way... There has to be a way to fix this... Please..."

"Kal-El", Jor-El said, "There is one trial you have yet to experience. In another life, you used the crystal. It has not come to pass. But heed my warning, my son; you know that by altering one course of events it will set in motion another. The Universe will find its balance, my son."

"I have to go back", Clark whispered seeing the crystal rise in front of him.

"Good luck, my son."

Clark's hand touched the crystal, causing a bright light to illuminate the Fortress.


	28. Chapter 28

A.N: I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations... the story is coming to an end officially. There's a few more chapters left and an epilogue. Hopefully it'll be ending around the same time as the season does... hopefully before. Reviews make me want to keep going, remember that.... =]

Chapter 23

Clark opened his eyes. He sat up. He was in the barn; in his loft. He looked to the side and smiled.

"Thanks", he whispered, "Father."

He stood up and super sped into the house. He picked up the Daily Planet. March 12, 2009.

"Why March 12", Clark asked himself, "What happened on March 12?"

Clark thought back, wondering what was so special about this day, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_Cla__rk... are you coming to get me?_

"What?"

_You forgot__, _an angry Lois said on the line_, never mind. I'll call Oliver._

"What", Clark asked again, "No. No don't call Oliver. I'm on my way."

He super sped out of the farm and jumped into his truck.

___________________________________________________________________________

Lois closed her phone and sat down, watching the storm raging outside. He was late. He was actually late. She sighed. Well, of course he was. It's not like he'd remembered her at all in the time she was away. He never called. He never asked for her. He didn't care. She rubbed her face and put her phone in her purse.

________________________________________________________________________

Clark pulled up to the airport three hours later and sighed. She was going to be pissed. And the worst part, it had been pouring rain the whole way, so it had taken him extra long to get there. He jumped out of the truck and ran into the terminal.

"Lois", he said seeing her sitting down on her suit case.

"Finally", she breathed heavily standing up and picking up her suit cases. One of which opened and wouldn't close; "stupid case."

"Lois, let me help you."

"I can handle it", she said picking it up though it was still open.

She walked in front of him to his truck and he smiled. They were back.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Lois?"

"Yeah", she sighed looking at him.

"Do you want to go back to the Talon", he asked, "To change?"

It was then she noticed they were both soaked.

"Yeah... it's probably a good idea."

He nodded parking in front of the Talon. It had stopped raining, so he pulled her luggage out of the cab and walked in front of her to take it upstairs. She rolled her eyes behind him, and followed him.

"Where do you want it", he asked when she opened the door.

"Anywhere's fine", she said, "It won't be here long."

"What are you talking about", he asked, "You found an apartment?"

She nodded. "Sort of."

He smirked. "Sort of?"

"I'm moving."

"Yeah, I got that. You've been looking to move for months."

"No, Clark, I'm moving from Smallville", she said.

"To Metropolis", he asked.

"No", she said shaking her head, "It's kind of farther."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Star City", she said quickly, "Ollie helped me get a job there. Star City Chronicles. It's a great job. I met with the editor, and the pay's great."

"But-"

"And Ollie's renting me his apartment there at a feasible rate; until I can find one on my own."

"But you have a job", Clark said, "Here, at the Planet."

She shook her head. "I'm just here for my stuff..."

He opened his mouth to say something, and closed it. She took his lack of a response as a window to work on her luggage and taking out all the wet clothes.

"Lois-"

"Yeah Clark", she asked turning around.

He didn't give her a response. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her, deeply. He didn't wait for permission licking her bottom lip with his tongue, he plunged inside when she gasped, and causing her to wrap her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled back after a moment, and smirked at her gasping for breath.

"Don't go", he whispered.

Her mouth was agape.

"I should have done that on the dance floor", he shook his head, "Don't go Lois. I can't lose you."

"Clark", she whispered, "Why now? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you", he said.

She pulled herself out of his grasp.

"You don't love me", she said shaking her head, "You just can't stand the idea of me living somewhere else."

"No", he said, "Lois... I've been through hell and back. You have no idea what the last twenty four years have been like..."

"Twenty-four years", she asked confused, "Clark, you're twenty-two."

"It's a long story", he said, "And I want you to know it. I want you to know the whole story."

She smiled softly. "What story?"

"I'm the red blue blur", he said and smiled softly.

Lois laughed. And she laughed harder.

"That's the best you can do", she said walking around him to her room.

He followed behind her.

"That thing that saved you from the speeding car", he started, "That was me. That time the barn door flew off its hinges, you thought it was a weather anomaly. I did that."

"Yeah right", she said opening her drawers, "What'd you do? Sneeze?"

"Actually", he muttered.

"Clark, next time you liquid lunch", she said, "Just tell me you're too far gone to pick me up."

She stood on her bed, trying to remove a frame she couldn't reach, since Ollie had put it up there. She felt the bed slowly lift off the ground and grabbed the wall to stable herself. She turned around and saw Clark was lifting the bed with one hand.

"Oh my God", she whispered.

He dropped it on the ground, causing her to fall off, and into his arms. He smiled down at her.

"I guess I should stop calling you Smallville", she said shocked.

"Actually", he smirked, "Don't ever stop calling me that."

He placed her on the ground and she stepped away from him.

"You have a meteor ability?"

"The meteor rocks didn't make me like this."

"You're saying you were born this way?"

"Okay, I'm getting the feeling of déjà vu", Clark smiled sitting on the bed.

She sat down next to him. "Tell me everything", she asked.

He nodded grabbing her hand. "I want to. But once you know, I can't take it back."

She nodded. "I want to know."

"Lois, I'm not from around here", he said, "I come from a planet called Krypton."

"That's not in the Milky Way is it", she asked.

"It's nowhere near the Milky Way", he smirked, "My father sent me to Earth to save me, when Krypton was destroyed."

"And you have all these", she said, "powers?"

He nodded. "I get them from the yellow sun."

"Wow", she said smiling, "You're him. You're the Good Samaritan. The Red Blue Blur, all this time... How long have you been saving me and taking zero credit for it?"

"How long have we known each other", he asked grinning and she glared.

"I knew there was always something special about you Clark Kent", she smiled.

"Special in a weird way", he asked slowly.

"Special in an extraordinary way", she smiled.

He smiled.

"So tell me about these twenty-four years you were talking about", she said.

He smiled. "Now that's more complicated..."

"I don't think you can top the _I'm an alien _speech, Clark", she smiled.

"You'd be surprised..."

"Try me", she challenged.

"I guess I should tell you about flight rings and crystals then..."

__________________________________________________________________________

Chloe walked into her apartment. Jimmy had been transferred to Metropolis General, so that gave her a reason to smile. The apartment was dark so Lois was probably sleeping. She walked slowly and quietly through the apartment, when a lamp went on.

"Clark", she said grabbing her chest, "You scared me. Where's Lois?"

"Sleeping", he said pulling her into a tight hug not letting go, "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Oliver came through, he had Jimmy transferred tonight", she smiled, "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

He pulled back and smiled though his eyes were slightly wide.

"Clark, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"You have no idea. Lois just went to sleep", he said, "We were talking..."

"Talking", she asked slowly.

"Talking", he confirmed.

"She knows", Chloe asked.

"She knows everything", he smiled, "More than you do actually, considering..."

"I resent that", she smiled, "But I'm glad."

"Why", he asked arching his eyebrow.

"Because, I know you care about my cousin more than you'd ever admit", she smiled, "And it's good to know you learned your lesson from the last relationship."

"Oh trust me, lesson has been learned", he smiled.

"So tell me", she urged.

"Maybe another time", he smiled walking to the door, "Tell Lois, if she wakes up, I'll be here in the morning to take her to work."

Chloe smirked.

"Will do, Kent", Chloe said laughing.

He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Clark and Lois", Chloe said repeatedly, "Lois and Clark... Well, Jimmy, when you're right, you're right..."

She turned off the lamp and walked to her bed to get some sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

A.N: The reaction to the Clana arc I think we all sort of wanted on the show, to make things more realistic....

Chapter 24

Lois woke up groggy the next morning. She looked at her clock to see it was still before seven. She slipped out of bed and stumbled to her kitchen area to make coffee.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Lois's eyes widened and she smiled. She rushed over and held her cousin in a tight hug.

"Chloe", she said, "Did you just get in?"

"No", Chloe shook her head, "I got in last night, but you were already asleep..."

"Oh", Lois said letting her smile falter, "Which means..."

"Which means that I caught Clark coming out of your bedroom", Chloe smirked, "Imagine my surprise."

"Nothing happened, we were just talking", Lois rushed.

"Yeah, he told me", Chloe nodded, "So how are you doing?"

"You knew, didn't you", Lois asked, "About Clark's secret?"

"I did", Chloe nodded, "I've known for a few years..."

"You're a good friend, Chloe", Lois said.

"It was never my secret to tell, Lois", Chloe said, "No matter how many times I wanted you to know... especially this past year."

"Why this year", Lois asked.

"Because", Chloe said getting two mugs and pouring coffee into them, "Of your feelings for him."

"Woah, wait", Lois said, "Feelings?"

Chloe smiled. "Yeah it's that obvious."

She smirked, handing her big cousin a mug, and going to sit on the couch.

"I have a job opportunity", Lois said sitting down next to her, "In Star City. Ollie helped me get it."

Chloe nodded taking a sip, "And... you're thinking about moving?"

Lois shrugged. "It was done deal last night."

"But", Chloe tried.

"When he kissed me-"

"Clark Kent kissed you", Chloe asked smiling, "How come you're just telling me this now?"

"I was getting there", Lois smiled knowingly, "It just happened yesterday... when we got back from the airport. I told him I was leaving and he kissed me, and asked me not to."

"Wow, how romantic", Chloe gushed.

"Okay, déjà vu, Chloe", Lois said slowly and then her eyes widened.

"What is it", Chloe asked.

"I knew I've kissed him before", Lois whispered.

"Lois", Chloe asked.

"That time in the alley", Lois said turning to face her cousin, "I kissed Clark in the alley."

"I'm not following", Chloe said confused.

"He was dressed as Green Arrow."

"Oh that", Chloe smiled and then became serious, "Oh."

"You knew", Lois screeched.

"Lois-"

"Oh my God", Lois hid her face behind her hands. She knew she was crimson red. "I gushed about Clark Kent, to Clark Kent..."

Chloe tried to hide her smile.

"It's not funny", Lois screeched again, "Oh my God..."

"Relax, I doubt he remembers", Chloe waved it off.

Lois glared at her.

"Or maybe-"

The knock on the door cut her off.

"He's here", Lois whispered, "I'm going to take a quick shower. Stall."

She got up and ran into the bathroom. Chloe shook her head smiling and went to open the door.

"Hey Clark", Chloe smiled, "Come on in. Lois is in the shower."

Clark's eyes widened. "Oh. I can come back."

"Nah", Chloe smiled, "Just wait here. I've got to go get myself a cup of coffee. I'm in the mood for a caramel macchiato anyway. Be back later."

"Chloe", Clark groaned when she shut the door in his face. He went to the couch and sat down slowly, feeling its warmth. He picked up one of the magazines on the coffee table and sat back to wait. He sighed deeply.

"Chloe, where's the blow dryer", Lois said walking out in her work attire and stopped, "Clark..."

"Uh, hey", he scratched his throat, "Hey."

"Hi", she smiled awkwardly, "Um. You know. I'm running really late. You should just head out to work without me... really..."

"Lois", Clark said walking up to her, "I think it'll be good for us. We can talk more about... stuff."

"Stuff", she said nodding, "What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff that deals with you and me..."

_Like the fact I kissed you in the alley..._

"There is no you and me, Smallville", she said instead, "Just a whole lot of confusion."

"And a kiss", he corrected.

"That_ you_ instigated", she said pointing.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night", he shrugged.

"Oh if you would have been inside my head, you would have..."

"Lois-"

"Shut it", she said turning around and walking back into her room.

"Lois, why can't you admit there's something between us", he said, "I told you about time travel and in both sets of realities we were together. We were happy. Why can't you believe that?"

"Because in those realities you weren't with Lana Lang", she said loudly and then quieted, "You weren't with her Clark."

"Actually", he said, "You caught us once..."

"And I was still dumb enough to let you get into my pants..."

"You didn't..."

"Good", she said crossing her arms.

"I left for years", he said softly, "About five... and when I came back you were dating someone..."

"And I left them for you", she continued, "I heard you last night. Why are you telling me all this?"

"I want you to know", he said touching her cheek with his fingers, "That through everything, after everything, you're still the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't know why I've been given another chance. A real one.... I'm right back to square one. And I'm here, asking you to forgive my bad judgment the last few months..."

"Clark-"

"Lana and I are done", Clark said, "And no matter what nothing will change that."

"Tell me", she said looking into his eyes, "Was it your decision or circumstance that kept you apart this time?"

He didn't answer and let his hand drop.

She nodded her head slowly and set her lips in a tight line.

"I thought so", she said, "Get out, Clark."

"Lois I-"

"Bye", she said turning around.

"I'm not letting you go", he said, "I'm not screwing this up."

She closed her eyes and let a single tear slide down her cheek, listening for the door to be shut behind him. When she heard it, she sunk to her bed and just put her head in her hands.


	30. Chapter 30

A.N: The countdown for the final chapters starts with this. There might be about 5 more and then an epilogue. Maybe less. Let's just say I'm officially wrapping it all up. =]

Chapter 25

Chloe walked into her apartment a little later, and saw Lois was packed and waiting.

"I've gotten everything I can take", Lois said, "I called Oliver, and he's going to send movers to pack the heavier stuff. I was waiting to say goodbye."

"Goodbye", Chloe said confused.

"I'm leaving Smallville", Lois shrugged, "For good."

"Lois", Chloe said putting her coffee down, "What happened?"

"I'm not his first choice, Chloe", Lois shrugged, "He didn't ask Lana to leave, for some reason, she just had to..."

"Lois-"

"Which means", she cut her off, "If given the chance, he'd prefer her here still."

"I don't believe that", Chloe said softly, "And neither do you."

"I don't know what I believe", Lois said shaking her head.

"You're just going to let him go", Chloe asked, "Just like that."

"I don't even know who he is anymore."

"He's the one that comes around once in a lifetime", Chloe said walking closer to her, "Think about what you're about to lose."

Lois stared at her with tears in her eyes and closed them, lowering her head; she picked up her suitcase and walked around her cousin out the door.

______________________________________________________________________

He lifted a stack of hay and tossed it into the second landing of the barn. Staring at it, he closed his eyes in frustration. Chloe had called hours ago; Lois was gone, she'd said. He shook his head. He ruined it, this time without even trying to. He lifted another stack and tossed it with the other one, breaking the wooden balcony. He lowered his gaze and sat back against the hay, as Shelby came up to him and sat at his feet. Clark lowered himself to the ground on one knee and scratched the dog behind the ears, trying to smile. He heard a sneeze and stopped. He stood and turned around toward the door of the barn.

He saw the silhouette of a woman walk toward him, and his eyes widened.

She smiled and walked up to him. He reached out to her and hugged her tightly.

"I can't lose you either", she mumbled into his shoulder.

"You never will", he promised holding her closer.

She nodded against him, and pulled away slightly. She had tear-streaked face, and he cupped her cheeks.

"Chloe said you were gone", he said softly, "I thought I'd never see you again."

She nodded her head slowly, "I was at the airport, and when they called my flight, I just knew..."

He waited on bated breath, until she looked into his clear blue eyes.

"I knew that I was running from the truth", she said, "I don't care about the past Clark, I don't care about the powers, you are the one constant thing in my life. And I can't lose you."

He pulled her into him and hugged her, kissing her head as she cried against his shoulder.

"I love you", she said against his shirt.

He smiled, "I love you, too."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chloe walked into Jimmy's hospital room smiling.

"There's my hubby", she grinned.

"Hey", he said softly smiling at her.

She sat next to him on his bed and leaned in to kiss him.

"How you feeling", she asked.

"Better now that you're here", he smirked.

"Look at you being all flirtatious", she said.

"What can I say", he shrugged, "You bring out the best in me."

She smiled. "So, I had a big surprise in our apartment last night when I got home..."

"Lois let the plants die", he asked smiling, "I knew we shouldn't have let her plant sit, next time we ask Clark-"

"Clark was there with Lois..."

"You sure you had the right apartment", Jimmy asked surprised.

"I double checked", Chloe shrugged, "I think, you may have been right Mr. Olsen."

"I told you I was a natural match maker, Mrs. Olsen", Jimmy smiled, "So what's going to happen with them now?"

"I don't know", Chloe said, "Lois kind of left..."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"I guess I'm hoping she'll change her mind half way to Star City", Chloe said, "For both their sake."

"Poor Clark", Jimmy said laying back.

Chloe lay down on the bed next to him and he wrapped his free arm around her.

"So what now, Jimmy?"

"I don't know", he said looking down at her as she looked up at him, "All I know is that this is the first time since my wedding I can honestly say I'm happy... and as much as I wish the same happiness for our friends, we can't force it on them Chloe... If Clark Kent and Lois Lane are really meant to be together fate will find a way to put them together."

He saw her cheeky smile and rolled his eyes asking, "What?"

"Nothing", she shook her head, "Just that I have the best husband in the world..."

"And don't you forget it", he said kissing her forehead.

"I never could."

________________________________________________________________________

Oliver walked around his desk at Luthor Corp and sat down. After the merging of the two companies he'd gotten Lionel Luthor's old office, while Tess Mercer was currently in Lex's.

"Wow, you fit right in", Tess smiled from the doorway.

He looked up at her and smiled. "As do you."

"Oliver, I came to see if you had any plans for lunch", she said walking further into the room.

"I'm heading to the hospital to visit Jimmy, he was transferred last night", Oliver said, "I just want to make sure he's comfortable."

"Oh", she said smiling.

"You look like you've got something on your mind..."

"Nothing", she said, "Say, have you heard from Clark, he didn't show to work today and neither did Lois... which is very out of character for them."

"I'm not Clark Kent's keeper, Tess", Oliver said smiling cheekily, "Nor Lois's..."

"Of course you're not", she said smiling and walking out the door.

"What are you up to, Mercy", Oliver muttered packing up his things to go to the hospital.

__________________________________________________________________

Lois sat on the couch looking up at Clark. He stood with his arms crossed. She smirked.

"What", he asked.

"It's just", she started, "If someone would have told me five years ago that we'd be here, like this, I probably would have shot them."

He laughed and sat down next to her.

"Tell me about it, you don't even know what La-"

She smiled when he caught himself. "It's okay, Clark, she was a big part of your past. I don't expect her name to never come up."

"Lana thought we were together", he smiled, "when she met you the first time."

"What", Lois laughed.

"She kind of told me that she thought it would have taken us longer to get over each other, she thought me and you were together", Clark smiled at the memory, "I told her you were rude and selfish and that I couldn't stand you."

"And those are just some of my best qualities", she grinned.

"I didn't understand what she meant then, but now I do..."

"Clark", Lois said confused, "What she said?"

"She told me the best ones always start out that way", he smiled, "And it's true."

"Well, that was before she knew me", Lois said slowly, "I doubt she still thinks of me the same."

"You never gave her reason not to", Clark smiled, "She always knew, even back then, that we were meant to be."

Lois smiled and kissed him softly. "I think everyone knew but us."

He smirked into the kiss. "I think your right."

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder, causing her to scream, and walked up the stairs.

"Clark, put me down", she said grasping his shirt, "I'm going hit you with a krypto bat, put me down!"

He tossed her on his bed and crawled on top of her.

"You said to put you down", he smiled and leaned in.

"Was this all part of your plan, Mr. Kent", she said, "To seduce me?"

"Yes."

She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her deeply.

__________________________________________________________________

Tess sat in the library reading a journal she's stolen. She smiled. Lionel Luthor had the traveler, but she knew where to find the Destroyer.

"Davis Bloom."


	31. Chapter 31

A.N: I'm attempting at fixing "Eternal". I think Tess got the prophecy half right, but she hit a few bumps. If you're going to make her fill Luthor's shoes, she's gotta get it all right. At least I think so. So this is the first of the last 4 chapters. I think this could be the Doomsday arc. Expect a a lot of tension in the coming chapters. And the ending is very open ended. But it also comes full circle. I think so at least. So send in your reviews. The more love I get, the more I want to work on it. I'm being super honest. =] Hope you enjoy it. Oh and I think the chapters are getting longer....

Chapter 26

Clark picked up the chains laying the barn and saw Lois's sweater. He smiled blushing. He looked around. As much as he wished they could stay on this farm the rest of their lives, he knew they couldn't. The world needed a hero. Metropolis needed its Good Samaritan. And there was no doubt that living in the city would make things easier on his alter ego. He'd have to talk to Lois about that when she woke up.

"The new contemplative Clark Kent, I like it."

He turned around and saw Tess Mercer standing in his barn.

"I'm kind of busy", he said curtly and walked around her.

"What", she asked, "with farm chores?"

She turned around and smirked. "I'd let you off if you were saving a bus load of children but..."

He smirked and shook his head.

"Cleaning the feeding bin", she continued.

"I'm really sorry you brought into this strange obsession that the Luthor's have for me", he continued working, "but-"

"I don't think of it as buying in", she said seriously, "I think of it as believing."

He picked up a bag, "If you choose to spend your Saturday night reading the journal of a madman, it sounds to me like you have a few holes in your personal life."

He walked around her causing her to turn to face him.

"We all look to idols", she said shaking her head, "religion, the rich and the famous because we have holes in our lives. It doesn't mean that these things aren't real."

He turned to face her.

"What you've made me out to be is not real", he said walking by her again, "I'll never be that man."

"Not until Judas is at your back, Kal-El", she mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I've read up on Veritas", she said, "And their astronomy group got the prophecy wrong."

Clark smiled. "And what does an astronomy group have to do with me?"

"For every prophecy that played the traveler to be a savior, there was another interpretation of him being a destroyer. According, to these very prestigious men and women, there was a way to control him..."

Clark stopped what he was doing and faced her.

"Thing is, they got it wrong", she smiled knowing she had his attention; "There was another boy who landed the day of the meteor shower. And his destiny, is to kill the traveler and destroy mankind."

"And you've found this destroyer", Clark asked skeptically.

"So have you", Tess smiled, "He's been right under your nose this whole time."

"What makes you think I was even looking for him", Clark asked.

"Because, you've been drawn to him", she said, "It's no coincidence he's here."

Clark shook his head. "I need to finish my chores. You need to go."

"Fine", she said turning to walk away but stopped and turned back around, "I have this feeling that you'll never fulfill your great destiny until you meet your greatest challenge."

"You don't know anything about my life."

"If this is the way you lied to Lex, then I can see how it pushed him over the edge", she said angrily.

He took a step forward, "Lex was racing toward that drop off way before he met me."

"That may be", she said, "But your betrayal is what pushed him. You know the more you love someone, the harder it is, and Lex loved you like a brother. Be careful of Judas, Clark. He's near, and he will betray you, worst than any betrayal you've ever experienced."

"Are you threatening me", he asked steely.

"I'm not that naive", she answered.

"I'm not some problem to be solved", he said.

"I get it", she nodded, "It's too early. Just know that I'll wait for you, Clark. I'll wait for you to come to me."

"It's going to be a long wait."

"It might be sooner than you think", she smiled.

"Doubt it."

"Clark?"

He looked over Tess and smiled.

"Everything okay", Lois said smiling and walked up to Tess slightly confused, "Tess?"

"Lois", Tess said smiling, "I see where two of my reporters have hidden now..."

"Hardly", Lois smiled skeptically, "I'm not supposed to come in until tomorrow."

"Right", Tess nodded curtly, "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned back to Clark. "Think about what I said."

Clark nodded and watched her walk away.

"What was that all about", Lois said walking up to him.

"Nothing you can't fix", he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in to kiss her lightly.

She pulled away and searched his face. "Clark? You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course", he smiled, "You know I would."

"Okay", she grinned, "So breakfast?"

"I'll cook", he said quickly.

"I resent that", she said poking his chest, "I practiced while I was away."

"Yeah, well", he smiled, "Think of it as me doing something for you."

"Well that I like", she smiled, "Come on..."

She took his hand and led him toward the house.

________________________________________________________________

Tess walked into the library of the Luthor mansion and went toward the bar. She poured herself a glass of scotch. No wonder Lex would always drink. With friends like Clark Kent it's a miracle he wasn't rehabilitated for alcoholism. And Lois Lane and Clark Kent, now that wasn't a shocker. She smiled evilly. Well, the happy couple wouldn't be happy for long. Not if she had anything to do about it. She took her glass and threw it into the fire place in anger, causing the flames to rise higher.

"Miss Mercer?"

One of her security guards walked in.

"I'm alright, Vince", she said.

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Vince", she said thinking of a plan, "Get me Oliver Queen on the phone."

"Yes, of course, ma'am."

She smirked. Clark Kent would be hers. One way or another. But first, she needed an itch to be scratched.

_____________________________________________________________________

"So", Lois said smiling over her glass of milk, "Now that we've had fiery, passionate sex-"

"Lois", he cut her off blushing.

"Oh don't start, Smallville, you weren't this shy last night", she smirked.

"Alright, you were saying", he smiled.

"Are you ever going to take a girl out?"

"I guess we got things backwards", he nodded.

"Well, from what you tell me", she said as he walked around the island counter and stood between her legs while she sat on a stool, "Our whole lives, all three of them have been one giant round of foreplay."

He nodded. "Really", he asked smiling.

"Really", she agreed and leaned in to kiss him.

"Lois", he whispered pulling away, "We've got to talk?"

"About Tess Mercer being in your barn?"

"I told you I can handle Mercer", he smiled, "You have nothing to be worried about."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to slap that grin off her face and pull her hundred dollar perm", Lois grinned.

"Why Lois, are you jealous", he asked smiling.

"Don't be cruel, Smallville", she said.

"No, it's about moving", he said quickly.

"Moving", she asked confused, "I told you I'm staying."

"I meant both of us", he said slowly, "Maybe moving in together..."

"To the farm?"

"No, not the farm", he said.

"Clark-"

"Maybe we could get an apartment in the city, by work", he said as she slid off the stool and walked to the sink placing her hands on it, so he continued, "It'll be easier to get to work and for the blur to operate."

She let her head bow.

"I mean if you don't want to, it's ok-"

"I want to", she mumbled.

"Lois?"

"I want to", she said turning around and he smiled, "But."

His smile wavered and he took a deep breath. "There's a but."

"We can't", she said shaking her head slowly.

"Why not", he asked walking up to her, "I love you and you love me, right?"

"You know I do", she said, "But Clark, I understand that you and I together is probably normal or natural or comfortable for you. I don't doubt we lived together in these alternate universes you spent an entire lifetime in. But to me, this Lois Lane, this is all still new. We just got together yesterday and we've already slept together. I mean what does that say about the type of girl I am-"

He leaned in and kissed her to stop her from talking.

"Absolutely nothing", he said against her mouth, "we don't have to, if you're not ready."

"You sure", she asked softly.

"Lois", he said, "I've been waiting for you for three life times... What's another couple of months?"

He shrugged and she grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So about that first date", she said smiling.

"How's", he said pretending to think real hard, "Paris?"

"As in Paris, France?"

"You know about any other Paris on the planet?"

"Clark", she said, "I figured we'd just go catch a movie and pizza. You know me. You don't have to impress me."

"What? No", he said, "That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it about", she asking cocking an eyebrow.

"I just want to show off my super hot, super sexy _girlfriend", _he grinned, "to the French."

She laughed and he smiled.

"Well, how about for now", she said calming down, "You show me off locally and then we'll talk about international show and tells, deal?"

"Deal", he said agreeing and leaned in to kiss her.


	32. Chapter 32

A.N: The longest chapter in the story, I think, and probably the most tense. Do not be decieved by the pretty butterflies in the beginning. =] Review please! I love reviews... especially since the story is officially written out. It's done. The book has been closed lol. All I'm doing now is updating. I'm updating this mostly because some girl on youtube really pissed me off when she sent me the most ridiculous message about Chloe and Davis being friends... Yeah. Whatever. So I re-wrote the last couple of episodes, the way I thought it should have happened. I stayed really close to the basic plot. So a lot will sound familiar. =]

Chapter 27

"One black coffee, three sugars", Clark placed the mug in front of her smiling and sat down.

"Thanks", Lois grinned and took a hesitant sip, "it's hot."

"I know you like it extra hot..."

"Yeah but they never-"

He looked away from her shyly.

"Uh huh", she smiled and whispered, "That heat vision is going to come in handy isn't it..."

"It sure makes cooking easier", he smiled and sat back, "So, here we are, two regular, normal people, on a regular, normal date at a regular, normal small town coffee shop."

She laughed.

"Yeah, we're at the Talon, directly below my first real apartment", she said, "that also happened to be your ex's first real apartment."

"Okay, changing subject now", Clark said over the brim of his mug.

"Clark, I hate to push, but something's up", she said leaning forward, "And you're not telling me."

"Maybe, I want to pretend there isn't a problem a little longer."

"Is it me?"

"No, Lois", he said shaking his head, "It's... my... destiny..."

"What about your destiny", she asked.

"Can we talk about this at the farm", he said looking around.

She stood up. "Okay, let's go then."

"Lois..."

"Clark", she leaned on the table in front of him, "I know you're in danger. I'm not an idiot. And I know it has a lot to do with Tess Mercer's visit today. If you trust me, then just tell me what's going on."

He nodded. "Let's go."

________________________________________________________________

She watched him pace around the kitchen and sat on a stool at the island, waiting.

"When I came to this planet, in the meteor shower", he started, "I thought I was the only one."

"And you're not?"

"Besides Kara", he said shaking his head, "No."

"Who else is there?"

He looked at her. "Davis Bloom."

"The paramedic that's friends with Chloe?"

"I'm not sure", he said, "I just... I investigated him a few months, before the wedding and I came across really weird information."

"What kind of information?"

"Like he has black outs or something", Clark said, "I don't know... I didn't exactly find out the most ethical way. If Chloe knew I-"

"If Chloe knew you what?"

Clark turned and saw the woman in question standing at his door.

"What's going on, Clark?"

Lois looked back and forth between the two friends.

"I read your file on Davis Bloom", Clark said quickly and watched her eyes bug out.

"You broke into Isis?"

"Well, you weren't telling me anything", he defended.

"You used your abilities to break into my foundation and stole a file on a client", Chloe stated, "And your turning this around on me?"

"Tess Mercer was here", he said, "Today. She knows a lot, Chloe. More than us at the moment and she knows Doomsday's identity."

"And you do too now", she asked.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure", Clark said shaking his head no, "But my gut tells me that I'm right."

"Well, I can't exactly let you kill an innocent man based on your gut."

"Chloe", Lois started, "Listen to him... when has Clark ever been wrong about this?"

"I can think of a few times actually..."

"Chloe-"

"Alicia, the first time around... Lex... Lionel... Me... Even you Lois", Chloe said, "You know he didn't trust you right... just like he didn't trust me."

"Chloe, stop", Clark said sternly.

"Or what", she sneered, "you'll accuse me of wrongdoing... send me to the phantom zone... kill me, Clark..."

"Chloe", Lois cut her off, "Enough... Clark's your best friend. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing", she said, "I better go. I'll tell Jimmy that I didn't find you two for movie night."

She turned to walk out of the farm house.

"The guy blacks out regularly", Clark said to her retreating back chasing her to the door, "And you chose not to tell me."

She stopped at the door.

"And that automatically makes him a killer?"

"He told you he was hiding something dark inside, Chloe", Clark said grabbing her arm and turning her around, "that didn't set off any alarms for you?"

"It's a figure of speech, Clark", Chloe said angrily, "He's not a monster."

"You and I have been in a constant argument the last year, because of him!"

"I know that", she said loudly, "And damn it, Clark, I have never ever turned my back on you and a decision you've made. Good or bad, I support it. I've trusted your judgment for eight years. All I'm asking is a little bit of faith."

"Chloe-"

"Davis is not the bad guy here..."

"It's not bad, Chloe, it's worse", Clark shook his head, "Worse than you've ever imagined."

She shook her head and turned around. Chloe opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Lois stood behind Clark looking from the slammed door to Clark.

"Want to explain that", she asked causing him to turn around to face her.

"There's something about that guy, Lois", Clark said, "He rubs me the wrong way. Something's not right."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

"It's okay", she soothed, "You'll figure it out. You always do."

"I know what you're thinking", he said looking at her, "And don't even think about it. Stay away from Davis Bloom, Lois. Please, we don't know who or what he is..."

"Clark-"

"Promise me."

"Alright", she said nodding softly, "I promise. Are you okay?"

"I just can't lose you again", he said wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"You won't."

_________________________________________________________________________

He dragged the shovel across the dirt ground and headed toward his car. He opened the trunk and tossed the dirty shovel in. Walking around the car he jumped in the driver side and looked in the rear view mirror, seeing an onyx rosary. He took it from the mirror and kissed it.

"Forgive me."

He dropped the rosary in the seat next to him when his cell phone rang.

"Hello", Davis answered turning on the car and seeing a woman standing in front of it.

"I forget", she said, "what's the prayer for dismembering a body?"

She pushed the trigger and watched the car blow up.

_______________________________________________________________

Pain.

Lots of pain.

He opened his eyes and found that he couldn't move. He tried turning his head, when the blinds were opened and sunlight poured through.

"Where you expecting a chorus of angels", the same woman from the night before asked.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you", she continued walking around the bed and sat down next to him, "I wanted to be here when you woke up."

She leaned in closer to him, "I apologize for the state that you're in. I didn't expect you to end up like this. I was trying to kill you. But... that seems to be harder than I thought."

She peeled a bandage from the area of his mouth, and he exhaled in pain.

"Why am I here.. who are you-"

"Shh", she said putting her finger to his lips, "You're safe with me, safer than out there anyway. If the world knew you were a serial killer you'd be running from torches the rest of your life."

"You got the wrong idea about me, lady", he said in pain.

"It's not your fault that you were born with a killer instinct. I even admire your altruistic selection of victims. It's like keeping bats around, to wipe out the parasites that prey on the city."

"I can't control myself", he strained.

"I know you've tried to eradicate yourself, but even suicide wouldn't really work for a guy who can't die. Would it?"

"I am... not who you think I am..."

"No", she said seriously, "You're not who you think you are."

Tess picked up a journal on the nightstand.

"And today", she started, "you've proved my theory. After I discovered that you've been a little unfriendly to a few of Metropolis citizens, I started looking into your background. The only problem is... you don't have one. I thought I hit a dead end until I came across this; or stole it, if I'm being honest. Maybe this could jog your rusty memory."

She sat down on his other side.

"It was Lionel Luthor's", she said, "it tells a fascinating story about a boy who fell to Earth the day a meteor shower destroyed a small Kansas town. I believe the boy did not come here alone.

"The day the meteor shower hit Smallville, Lionel sent out a search party for you. Lionel had you taken from that field because he thought you were a prophesied messiah, called The Traveler. He is a visitor from another planet, sent to save mankind. But what Lionel didn't realize, is that there were two boys that fell to Earth that day; The Traveler... and you."

She turned the page.

________________________________________________________________

It was now dark outside. Davis wondered around the mansion, looking for a way out. He'd heard some of Tess' story, but had passed out from the pain. When he'd woken up again, his skin was completely renewed and there was new clothes waiting for him at the foot of the bed.

He walked into the library and looked around. He remembered being there before. A memory flashed in his head of two boys playing pretend. He remembered the pain he felt when his companion opened a lead lined box to reveal a green rock. That almost death like feeling brought him back to reality.

"There's a way", he whispered.

He turned and found Tess standing behind him.

"You think you can keep me here", he asked.

"I know", she said walking around him, "There's nothing that can restrain you..."

"Then what are you going to do", he asked.

"I've been asking myself that same question the last few hours... What do you do when find the Earth's Destroyer?"

She turned around and faced him.

"Who had Christ been if Judas had not betrayed him, causing him to be crucified and risen from the dead...? Maybe we would only remember Jesus as a teacher roaming the dessert."

"I don't quite understand what you're getting at..."

"Without Judas' betrayal, Jesus would have never risen from the dead to come back to face his greatest challenge; to save mankind. There is a savior among us. You are here to cause his betrayal."

"I haven't betrayed anyone", Davis said shaking his head.

"Judas was a friend to Jesus, one of his followers, disciple", she shook her head, "you're obviously not Judas... but your Judas' temptation."

She walked around him.

"I finally realized", she continued, "That until you fulfill your destiny, he won't have his great challenge to overcome. He cannot become the world's savior, without triumphing over the world's destroyer."

Davis turned and grabbed her roughly, "What are you talking about?"

"Clark", she said nervously, "There's a reason that you two don't get along... you were destined to kill each other."

He felt the rage inside, and his eyes changed to red. Davis backhanded her, slid her across the room and jumped out the window.

_________________________________________________________________

Chloe sat in a chair at the Isis Foundation. She didn't feel like going home, because she was still upset. She let her head fall into her hands and breathed in deeply trying to calm down. She heard the door click open and looked up to see Davis stumble in.

"Davis!"

She ran to him and helped him sit down in the chair she was using.

"What happened", she asked.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go", he said.

"Davis, tell me what happened."

"I can't control it anymore."

"Control what", she asked exasperated.

"The beast", he answered coolly and grabbed her arms, "You must have blacked it out. You were in the Arctic with me. You told me it was my destiny to kill the other Kryptonian..."

"What Kryptonian", she asked confused. How did he-

"Davis, you're not making sense", she said slowly.

"I'm... Kryptonian", he said slowly.

She stood back shocked.

"You're Doomsday."

"I was sent to this planet to kill Clark", he said strained.

"You stay away from him", she said backing up.

"Chloe, no-"

"Jimmy was right", she said, "They all are..."

"That guy I killed, he was a drunk driver", Davis tried to justify, "He was a three time offender."

"And what about all the others", she said taking a step back, "Are you going to try to justify killing them all too...?"

She turned to run out of the office and he ran after her, catching her before she could get outside.

"I didn't know what else to do!"

"You lied to me", she yelled.

"I had to", he said holding her tightly, "I didn't want to drag you into all this."

"Then why are you here", she asked pushing him away.

"I need your help."

"I won't help you do anything", she said coolly.

"Don't be afraid of me, Chloe", he said, "I'd never hurt you."

"How can you expect me to believe that?"

"Because I love you."

She laughed. "Love? A monster like you is incapable of love."

"Chloe, I've tried to kill myself", he said, "To end this curse. But nothing works."

"You're invulnerable?"

"I'm immortal", he said, "Whenever I've died, I've always come back stronger than before."

"I have to warn Clark", she said attempting to walk by him.

"I won't kill Clark if I'm with you", he said to her retreating figure.

"What do I have to do with this?"

"I don't know", he said, "There's something about being around you that seems to calm the murderer inside of me..."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't", he said, "But are you willing to risk it?"

She walked around him to the door of the Isis, as he watched her retreating figure. Chloe turned back around and saw him standing there as the man, she thought she could call her friend, and made her decision. She reached out and locked the door in front of her.


	33. Chapter 33

A.N: A revelation of sorts... this is where I think they're taking the show this season and how I wish they would have handled it... because they sure made a monstrosity of it. As always please read and review. There's two chapters left and then an epilogue. And that's it. The trilogy is done. =]

Chapter 28

"I think Davis Bloom is the ultimate destroyer Jor-El warned me about before the fortress went dark."

"Clark", Oliver turned around, "I don't even know where to begin with that kind of information."

"Oliver, I need your help", Clark stood in front of his friend, "If I'm right, this can only get worse."

Oliver nodded. "Okay, I'll bring in the big guns."

He turned around and pushed a button on his desk, revealing a plasma screen in front of the two of them.

"Big guns?"

"John Jones, Bart Allen, Victor Stone, Arthur Curry, among others", Oliver said, "Oh and Dinah of course."

Clark nodded. "Call them."

Oliver smirked. "Wait, does this mean that you're officially joining the team?"

Clark turned around and smiled. "I think we both know I've always been a part of this team, just too scared to actually admit it."

Oliver nodded. "Fair enough, you can't go half way on this though. It's all or nothing."

Clark looked at him and then the screen with the faces of his friends.

"This is where I belong."

___________________________________________________________________

Lois sat at her desk at the Daily Planet, looking at her phone constantly. She knew that Clark didn't have to call her, but it sure would have eased her nerves.

"Lois?"

She smiled brightly. "Hi Tess."

Tess looked around her. "Where's your partner?"

"Clark", Lois asked.

"No, Ghandi", Tess asked sarcastically.

"Oh well, Ghandi, I don't know about", Lois smiled, "But Clark, had an errand to run."

"Oh", Tess smiled, "Tell him I'd like to see him in my office when he returns."

"I will", Lois smiled tightly.

Tess nodded toward her desk. "Get back to work, Lane."

_________________________________________________________________

Clark heard his phone ring as he was walking down the streets of Metropolis back to The Planet.

"Hello?"

_CK_, Jimmy sounded frantic on the phone.

"Jimmy", Clark said, "hey what's up?"

_Have you seen Chloe?_

"Not since last night", Clark said slowly, "Why?"

_She never came home last night_, Jimmy said softly.

Clark stopped walking.

"I'm on my way."

________________________________________________________________

"She's never done this before, CK", Jimmy said following Clark around the apartment.

"We'll find her, Jimmy", Clark said, "She didn't call you last night?"

"She said she couldn't get a hold of you and Lois", Jimmy said, "She said she was going to work late and not to wait up for her. I went to Isis this morning and she wasn't there. She didn't come home. She wasn't where she said she would be. And she hasn't called me since we spoke yesterday. What happened last night?"

"Chloe and I", he started and paused, "Got into a fight last night..."

"About what", Jimmy asked.

"Davis Bloom", Clark said turning to face his friend.

"The paramedic", Jimmy asked.

Clark nodded. "I'm sorry Jimmy; I didn't know she'd do this..."

"It's okay", Jimmy sighed, "I should have known..."

"Known what?"

"That she was with Davis Bloom..."

"No Jimmy", Clark said, "Don't think that."

"I didn't tell you what happened when I got back..."

Clark looked at his friend. "What?"

"I saw them outside my hospital, they were hugging", Jimmy looked down, "I didn't ask her about it. I figured she was just upset about me and my recovery and she needed a friend, you know... but there's something about that guy, CK..."

"Have you told Lois yet?"

"What? Are you kidding", Jimmy shook his head, "I don't want to worry her..."

"Jimmy, we need to call Lois", Clark said taking out his phone, "She has to know."

Jimmy nodded.

____________________________________________________________

Clark super sped through the door of the Isis foundation and found Lois standing in the middle of the room.

"What's going on", she asked, "You sounded urgent in your message."

"Chloe's missing", he said stoically and walked around her. He used his x-ray vision to look for any leads.

"What do you mean _missing_", she asked.

"She didn't go home last night", Clark said walking further into the office, "She told Jimmy she'd be working late. She didn't go home and she hasn't checked in."

"Clark, do you think-"

"I don't know", he shook his head and watched her face crumble. He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Hey..."

She looked up at him.

"I'll get her back", he said confidently, "we're going to get her back."

"What if this time... we can't", Lois said sadly.

Clark hugged her close to him and the corner of his eye caught Chloe's open laptop.

He pulled himself out of Lois' embrace and walked up to it. He saw the blue print of a Luthor Corp lab, with a kryptonite cage.

"You know where it is", Lois asked looking over his hunched form.

"I've been there before", he answered.

She looked at him confused.

"Last year", he sighed, "I was taken from the barn by governmental agents... they put me in a kryptonite cage, that kryptonite cage."

"Get to it Superman", she smiled.

He turned around confused.

"What did you just call me", he asked with wide eyes.

"Just a little nickname I thought of", she smirked, "Go. I'll go back to the Planet keep Tess Mercer off your heels... I'll even call Jimmy and tell him you've got a lead."

He smiled and gave her a chaste kiss, then turned to super speed away.

"You know", he said turning around, "I can get used to this."

"Get used to what", she asked.

"You being the doting girlfriend", he smiled brightly.

"Go, Kent", she said sternly, "And be careful."

He nodded and super sped away from her, leaving Lois smiling with windblown hair.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chloe watched Davis standing in the kryptonite cage.

"Chloe", he said, "it's the only way."

"I'm only here to make sure you don't hurt anyone."

He nodded.

"I already told you", he said, "I won't hurt anyone if I'm with you."

"Then why the kryptonite", she asked eying the cage.

"It's my only weakness", he said slowly, "I think."

She nodded understanding.

"I do love you, you know", he said suddenly.

"Davis-"

"Please, if you believe anything that I say then believe that."

She lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I'm married", she whispered, "And I love my husband."

He nodded. "I'd never ask you to leave Jimmy."

"I know", she said.

Clark super sped into the room and pulled her up.

"Chloe, what are you doing?"

"It's my life, Clark", Davis said, "I can take it like I choose."

"Davis, don't be a martyr."

"That's not what this is, Clark", Chloe said from behind him, "You need to leave."

"Not without you Chloe."

"He can kill you, Clark", she said sternly.

"She's right", Davis said, "I was sent here to destroy you, Clark."

Davis felt pain forming inside of him and dropped to the ground.

"Davis!"

"Clark! Chloe! Get out!"

"Clark, leave, now", Chloe said.

"Not without you, Chloe", Clark grabbed her arm, "Come on!"

"No Clark..."

"Chloe?"

"You remember when I told you that if there was no other choice, that I hoped you'd choose to do the right thing", she asked, "That you'd do what's best for the world..."

"I told you I wouldn't let that happen."

"Clark, I understand", she said seriously.

"I'm not leaving you."

"If you don't go now", she said, "I'm going to boost up this krypto cage and you'll get caught in the crosshairs. Leave. Now. Clark."

"Chloe", he tried again and she ran to the lever. He super sped to her and she pulled down on it making the kryptonite come stronger. Davis didn't finish transforming, and dropped to the floor of the cage.

"Chloe", Clark said painfully.

She pulled him by the arms into the hallway and looked at him sadly, leaning in to kiss his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and moved to close the door.

"Chloe", he said trying to move but she closed the door and locked it before he had the chance to get up, "NO!"

______________________________________________________________

Lois stared at her computer twirling her pen in her hand. She had been sitting there for hours trying to work, but found that she couldn't concentrate. She looked around at the bullpen and realized for the first time that evening, she was actually alone. She sighed again, when her phone beeped announcing she had a text message.

_Meet me on the roof._

Lois stood up and walked to the elevators. The ride up was a long and tedious one. She'd never actually been to the roof of the Daily Planet, and figured it was probably against some rules but she didn't care. She pushed open the steel door and looked around for him.

She looked at him sadly, as he stared at the city lights below. She walked up to him and put a hand on his back, softly.

"Clark?"

He lowered his gaze. He couldn't face her. Not yet.

"Clark", she tried again and this time he turned around.

"Is everything okay", she asked but instantly knew it wasn't, "what happened?"

He pulled her to his body and hugged her tightly, just needing to feel her near him for now. She wrapped her arms around him like she'd done after Lana had left him, and felt his tears soaking her shirt.

"Clark", she said softly, "You're scaring me... Talk to me... please."

"Chloe's... um", he started and cleared his throat; "She's not coming back."

"Is she-"

"I don't know", he said and he really didn't know if she was alive or dead, and wondered if he'd ever know.

"What happened", Lois asked again.

"A prophecy was fulfilled."

"Prophecy", Lois asked.

"Chloe is Judas."

Lois pulled him into her confused, and felt his knees give out. He fell to the ground in shaking sobs and she went down with him, never letting go.


	34. Chapter 34

A.N: Two more chapters! Please read and review.... This story is just about done. The last two chapters I will be wrapping up story lines. And I have someone working on a trailer for it. I know it's late, but I didn't ask for one til recently. I just think it'll go good with the story. So stay tuned for that too =] Enjoy!

Chapter 29

"Thank you, Oliver."

Lois hung up the phone, and walked back into the living room. Clark had been sitting on the couch watching the fire crackling for the last hour.

"They find them", he asked her suddenly.

She walked over to him and sat down on the couch putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No."

He nodded.

"Chloe doesn't want to be found", he said rubbing his thighs, "She's smart. She knows what she's doing."

"Oliver said the team was out looking for them now", she continued, "He says he'll call if he finds anything."

"They can't take on Davis when he becomes Doomsday", Clark said evenly, "I'm the only one who can defeat him."

"How do you kill death itself", she whispered.

"You don't", he looked at her.

She looked at his face confused. He sighed and tried to smile.

"Thank you", he said.

"For what", she asked.

"For being here", he said, "With me… Chloe's your family…"

"Chloe chose her side", Lois said, "And I've chosen mine."

He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you", he whispered and leaned his forehead against hers.

She smiled. "Right back atcha, Smallville."

_______________________________________________________________________

_Three Months later…_

"So, John will be operating from Watchtower from now on", Oliver was saying, "Queen Industries has purchased the Isis Foundation and will begin remodeling next month."

"How do we keep this out of Tess Mercer's radar", Clark asked.

Everyone in the room looked from him to Oliver nodding.

Oliver smiled.

"I'm already ahead of you", he said, "Once the building is ready, I have buyer lined up."

"You're going to sell the building", Dinah asked.

"Not really", Oliver said slowly, "It's mostly cover. An old friend, with a fascination of bats, has agreed to purchase the building under his company name but keep it as is."

"He knows you're Green Arrow", Clark asked.

Oliver smiled. "He's also the newest pledge to our team."

Six pairs of eyes looked up at their billionaire leader.

"Gentlemen", he said and smiled at Dinah, "And lady… I'd like you to meet… Bruce Wayne."

The six members around the table sized up the man in the GQ Armani suit and dark shades.

AC laughed. "And who's this guy supposed to be."

Bruce removed his sunglasses from his face and smirked.

"I'm Batman."

_______________________________________________________________

"Bruce Wayne", Lois smiled and Clark groaned, "What?"

"Let me guess", Clark said shaking his head, "You know him…"

"I know _a _Bruce Wayne", she said, "What are the chances…"

"Trust me", Clark nodded, "It's the same guy."

Lois laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Trust me, I'm with you, remember…?"

Clark smiled.

"I know", he said, "And I know I need to give this guy a chance. He's actually pretty cool… from what Oliver tells me. And he's helping us out a lot by giving us a cover for the building. It's just-"

"Just what…"

"You've got a history with him…"

"Woah, Clark", Lois said stepping back, "I don't know him."

"See", he said, "You do… Trust me. I know it for a fact."

She laughed.

"Even so, he may be in my past", Lois said scrunching her face, "Don't know how you know that, but you haven't been wrong so far, but you're my future."

He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"You know we have to be careful, from now on", he said.

"I know", she nodded.

"When Superman makes his debut", he said looking around, "Things are going to change."

"Bring it", she smiled.

"You are amazing, you know that", he asked her smiling.

"Actually, I do", she said leaning her head back, "Doesn't mean a girl doesn't love hearing it from her man every once in a while."

"Your man, huh", he laughed, "Possessive much?"

"Of you", she asked, "Always."

She laughed and leaned in to kiss him fully.

_______________________________________________________________________

"So you think she knows where Lex Luthor is", Clark asked.

"I know she knows", Oliver said eyeing the surveillance.

"Oliver, we're spying on the widow of Luthor Corp", Clark said, "We knew she had secrets from the beginning."

"I know", Oliver said nodding, "But we need to get her out of the way."

"How do we do that", Clark asked and looked at him seriously, "Without killing her."

"I'd never do that!"

"What about Lex's truck you blew up."

"It was a clone!"

"But _you _didn't know that at the time."

"I thought I was doing us both a favor", Oliver said angrily.

"I know", Clark said, "I just wish you'd have come to me first."

"Well, it was kind of hard to at the time."

Clark lowered his head remembering the time clearly. Lana was back, and he'd regressed completely.

"I'm sorry Oliver", he said sincerely, "I hope that I never give you reason to think you can't come to me as a friend and a partner."

Oliver smiled.

"We're okay Clark", Oliver said crossing his arms, "You're probably the first real friend I've ever had anyway."

"I'm touched", Clark laughed.

"Shut up, before I make you swallow kryptonite."

Clark shook his head.

__________________________________________________________________________

Lois watched Jimmy wander around the bullpen of the Daily Planet. She felt sad for him and smiled when he walked over.

"It feels weird", he said nostalgically.

"What does", she asked looking up at him.

"Being back."

"Why? This is where you belong, Olsen."

"I know", Jimmy said, "Just when I quit, after Chloe left I fully intended on dropping off the face of the Earth, but you and Clark wouldn't let me…"

"Chloe's been gone for three months, Jimmy", Lois said sadly, "She wouldn't have wanted you to drop off the face of the Earth."

"It hasn't been easy", he admitted, "But I'm lucky to have friends like you and Clark."

She smiled. "A piece of paper doesn't make you family, life does. And _you are_ family, Jimmy, despite your marital status to my cousin."

"Thank you, Lois, I really appreciate that."

"Enough to come with me to take pictures for a story", she grinned.

"Where's CK? Isn't _he_ your partner", Jimmy asked smugly.

"Oliver needed him to move furniture", she lied, "Besides Smallville sucks at taking pictures."

"Well, that is true", Jimmy started caving.

"Come on Jimmy Olsen", she said, "When have I ever put us in danger for a story?"

"Famous last words", he muttered following her out of the bullpen.

___________________________________________________________________

"I have reason to believe Tess Mercer knows of Lex Luthor's whereabouts", Oliver was addressing the seven members in front of him.

"But he hasn't made a move", Victor said.

"Why go after him now", Bart asked.

"Lex knew Clark's secret when he disappeared, we have to assume he still does", Oliver says.

"Tess does too", Clark chimed in, "Or at least she thinks she does. Whatever the case, she knows more than she should."

"So we bag and tag her", AC asked.

"No", Oliver said, "We're going at this from a different approach."

"What kind of approach", Dinah asked.

"Total Corporate Take Down", Oliver grinned, "Queen Industries will buy out the Planet, to gain control of Lois and Clark's turf again and Wayne Enterprises will buy out Luthor Corp. Tess only has what Lex has left. We have more resources."

"The Daily Planet will need a new editor in chief though", Bruce said, speaking for the first time.

"I already have one nomination", Clark smiled.

"Well, what do you need us for then", Bart asked.

Oliver leaned forward, placing his palms on the glass table.

"Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises need proof that Tess is dealing dirty under the table", Oliver smiled, "That's where the team is needed."

___________________________________________________________________________

Tess saw a yellow manila envelope land on top of her desk. She looked up and found Oliver Queen smiling at her.

"What's this", she asked.

"Pictures", he smiled and shrugged.

"Of", she strained.

"Oh you know", he said sitting down waving his hands, "A little bit of this, a little bit of that. Some meteor infected citizens being tested on, information on Black Creek from last year, um… oh yeah and Lex Luthor's current location."

He smiled at her widened eyes.

"Oh and I've got files too", he said pointing to the folder.

"How", she asked opening it and looking at the incriminating evidence inside.

He shrugged. "Friends in high places, who want to bring down the Luthor dynasty as much as I do."

Tess sat up straight.

"And what would it take to make this all go away", she asked.

He leaned in closer. "It's too late, Tess."

She looked up when she saw FBI agents walk into her office.

"Oliver", she said as she was being pulled out of her chair.

"Miss Mercer", one agent read her rights, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you do can and will be held against you in a court of law…"

As she was being hauled away, Oliver turned to her, "And Tess… this afternoon my lawyer will place a bid on your share of Luthor Corp… I think it'd be wise to take it."

She glared at him.

"Enjoy prison, Mercy", he waved and smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

A.N: Sorry its late. I literally spent the whole entire day out! I even watched the Hannah Montana movie... it's really good by the way. I wasn't into Miley Cyrus much, but after the movie I'm hooked! LOL! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Read and review y'all! And Epilogue's up tomorrow night!!! =]

Chapter 30

"Oh, what I would have given to see Tess Mercer being hauled out of her office today", Lois groaned.

Clark smiled.

"So what happens now", she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, with Tess gone, who's in charge of the Planet… of Luthor Corp", she shrugged, "I may have hated her, but she still employed a couple of thousand people, including us."

Clark smiled pulling her to him, until she was sitting half on the couch and half on top of him.

"Well", he smiled, "Queen Industries bought out her shares today. So Oliver now owns the Daily Planet and since Wayne Enterprises bought Luthor Corp from Oliver, Bruce now owns the company. And he'll put it to far better use than Lex, Tess or even Lionel ever did."

Lois nodded and smiled.

"What", he asked.

"Nothing", she shook her head, "I just never thought I'd hear you give Bruce Wayne a compliment."

"The guy's actually not that bad", Clark shrugged, "He could be a bit arrogant, but he's an all around good guy who wants to help people."

She smiled.

"What", he stressed rolling his eyes.

She played with the hair on the back of his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Just that", she sighed, "So much has changed in the last year."

"You have no idea", he said shaking his head.

"Any regrets", she asked suddenly.

He smiled widely. "None."

Clark leaned in to kiss her softly but she pulled him closer to her. He lifted her up slightly and sat her on his lap and continued kissing her. Lois wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded her core onto his pelvis. He moaned into her kiss. She pulled away and started kissing along his jaw and down his neck.

"Lois", he groaned.

She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Take me to bed or lose me forever."

He pulled her face down to his again and crashed her lips with his. Never parting he picked her up by her buttocks and super sped them to his room. They both landed in a heap of limbs and covers and laughed. He laid over her and stopped smiling; he put a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her again. Softer than before, but deeper if it was possible, and pulled away slowly.

She smiled at the look he was giving her, "what?"

"You are the most beautiful woman", he said softly, "I've ever known."

"Thank you", she grinned, "hey, and for the record, super speed is definitely my favorite of your abilities…"

Clark let out a hearty laugh and buried his face in her neck.

____________________________________________________________________

"You sure about this", Oliver asked, his arms folded in front of him.

"Positive", Clark nodded, mirroring his position, "He's good at what he does."

"He was a tabloid reporter", Oliver said looking back at the man in question.

"Yeah and before that he was nominated for like three Pulitzers or something", Clark shrugged, "Besides, he's turned his life around since the last time I saw him."

"Last time", Oliver asked.

"He kind of landed in Smallville, when I was a teenager", Clark said.

"Alright", Oliver shrugged, "If you say so…"

"Be easy on him", Clark smiled.

"It's just a job interview", Oliver said.

"Oliver", Clark said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah", Oliver said shaking his head.

Oliver entered his new office on the top floor of the Daily Planet. Clark started to walk away, but tuned in his super hearing for a second to hear Oliver Queen greet the man in his office.

_Mr. White, thank you for coming in today…_

Clark smiled and walked back to the elevators to go down to the bullpen.

______________________________________________________________________

Clark walked into the bullpen early that morning, with a cup holder holding four very specific coffee orders. He handed Jimmy his on the way to his desk. He noticed Lois was running late, again, and placed hers on her desk. Oliver would walk by early in the day to make nice with the other reporters, as he'd call it, so Clark held on to his. He looked up when he felt a tornado rush by in the form of Lois Lane.

"Has Oliver been down yet", she asked falling back in her chair.

"Nope", Clark shook his head and frowned, "Forget something?"

She saw the coffee and smiled, taking a sip. "Thanks Smallville."

"That wasn't-"

She grinned and leaned over the desks giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You'd think I'd forget how to greet my sexy _super_ boyfriend?"

"Don't you mean super sexy", Jimmy asked walking by and blushed, "Well, you know what I mean-"

Lois laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean, and nope…"

Lois winked at Clark.

"…. I said it right…"

"Clark, jimmy", Oliver greeted picking up the Styrofoam cup he knew was his and glared at the feisty brunette, "Lois…"

"What's the glare for", she asked innocently.

"You were late", he laughed, "Again."

"I was chasing a lead", she tried.

"Nice save", he shook his head.

Oliver smiled and turned around to introduce the person behind him.

"Lois, Clark, Jimmy", he said to each of them, "I'd like you to meet, Perry White, he's the new Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet, just hired him yesterday."

"Pleasure to meet you sir", Jimmy said extending his hand, "Jimmy Olsen."

"Olsen, eh", Perry asked, "Are you a reporter?"

"I'm a photo-"

"I didn't ask you took pictures, son", Perry asked gruffly, "I asked if you were a reporter…"

"Yes, sir, yes I am", Jimmy stuttered.

"Good", Perry said, "Now this is very important."

Jimmy took out his notepad.

"Lay it on me Mr. White."

"I want you to go down the street", Perry started with a serious tone, "You're going to go to the Bakery there. Ask for Nina…", he saw Jimmy was writing down everything he said, "Then you're going to specifically ask her for… a jelly donut with extra jelly and a cappuccino…."

Jimmy stopped writing and looked up confused.

"Donut sir?"

"Not just any donut", Perry said, "The best damn donut in Metropolis… Olsen, you really should be writing all of this down…."

"Jelly donut, extra jelly and a cappuccino", Jimmy read off his pad, "Speak to Nina. I got it sir."

"Well, get to it, chop chop."

Jimmy grabbed his coffee and ran out of the bullpen.

Perry turned back around and smiled at Oliver. "I like that kid."

Lois smiled at Clark and widened her eyes.

"Perry", Oliver continued with introductions, "I want you to meet two of the Planet's future star reporters… Lois Lane and Clark Kent…"

"Hello again, Kent", Perry smiled, "Nice to see you found your way to the metropolitan newspaper after all."

"Thank you, Mr. White."

"Again", Lois asked, "You two know each other?"

"We met a few years ago, didn't we Kent?"

"Yes, sir", Clark nodded.

"You holding out on me, Smallville", she smirked at Clark.

"No", he said.

"Well, Perry", Oliver said smirking that the young couple, "If we leave these two love birds alone… I can introduce you to the rest of the staff."

"Love birds", Perry asked.

"Mr. White", Clark smiled, "I'd like to introduce to you my girlfriend, Lois Lane."

"Well, it seems like you left everything behind in that small town of yours, Kent."

Clark blushed.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone", Perry nodded to Oliver. Oliver waved at the two of them and walked away with Perry hot on his trail.

"What was that about", Lois asked softly.

"He knew… Lana", Clark whispered.

"Uh huh", Lois smiled, "Now it all makes sense…"

"Yeah", Clark nodded.

"Hey, dinner at your house tonight", Lois asked smiling.

"Yeah, sure", Clark nodded looking at his computer screen.

A few moments later, a much disheveled Jimmy appeared in front of them holding a bag of donuts and a coffee.

"Have you guys seen the Chief?"

____________________________________________________________________________

Clark and Lois sat on the couch in front of the fire, after having dinner.

"So what do you think of Perry White", Clark asked.

"Well, he's rude, assertive, bossy, very talkative and keeps Jimmy on his toes", she shrugged.

He nuzzled his nose in her ear, "So basically, he's the male version of you."

Lois laughed and nodded.

"Are you kidding", she said smiling, "He could be my father, that's how much he's like me…"

Clark laughed. "I have a feeling you two will hit it off."

"Oh yeah, and why's that", she asked turning to face him.

"Cause he'd be an idiot not to", Clark shrugged and she smiled.

"You are the best boyfriend ever", Lois smiled.

"Hey, I've been thinking", he started wrapping his arms tighter around her, "Have you given any thought to us moving in together."

She nodded. "I have."

"And", he asked.

"I still think we should wait", she said softly.

"I do too."

"What", she turned around shocked, "But a few months ago you-"

"And I've thought about", he said nonchalantly, "What's the hurry…. We've got the rest of our lives to live together."

"Very true", she nodded, "So what now, Smallville?"

"What do you mean", he asked.

"I mean, is this our happily ever after", she asked.

"It could be", he said, "But I have a feeling it's only going to get better."

"How so?"

"I have my ways", he smirked.

Lois shook her head laughing at him and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too", he smiled and kissed her again.


	36. Epilogue: Full Cirlce

A.N: This is it. The end.... maybe in the next couple of weeks I can do a one shot for this story. Kind of a where are they now thing... maybe the Doomsday fight... I don't know. I've left it open ended. Your imagination can take you anywhere after this, the possibilities are endless. I hope you enjoyed this ride. It was pretty long. About 5 months. That's the longest time I've ever spent on any given story.... Thank you to all the faithful readers, who've stuck to this story for the last five months. You kept me going when the show itself would disappoint me. Thank you to those who made trailers for this story, and told their friends about it, I couldn't have done it with out you. I have the trailer for this particular installment in the works, so thank you to Cyn for still working hard on it. Also, to the writers and producers of Smallville, because even though they piss me off like no one can, they've still had a hand in creating the Lois and Clark we see on the show, so thank you to them because of their imagination I could borrow the characters and make a story of my own. As always, please read and review. I'm especially proud of this chapter. I call it FULL CIRCLE, because it ties in past seasons to one event. Something, we're all dying to see... I hope. Happy reading!!

Epilogue 

Lois walked around the caves under Smallville holding a flashlight. She'd only been there once before, and it been so long since then, she'd forgotten how amazing they were. It didn't help that she and two of her friends had been possessed at the time.

She looked around at the paintings on the wall and sighed. As incredible they were, they still creeped her out.

"I'm glad you came."

She stopped suddenly and turned around.

"You made it seem urgent in your message", she smiled.

Clark lowered his gaze and smiled softly.

"Still, I know you hate it down here", he said walking around her.

"I don't hate it, Clark", Lois said to his back, "I know these caves are important to you."

"I never told you why."

"I never asked", she said, "I guess I always figured you would tell me when you were ready."

Clark nodded.

"I guess you can say I fell into them when I was sixteen", he started and laughed, "I always found them so interesting."

Lois nodded to show she was listening.

"I met a girl here", Clark said, "She told me the story of Namaan. The legend was that he fell out of the sky, had the strength of ten men and shot fire from his eyes."

"That sounds oddly familiar", Lois smiled sitting on a giant rock.

He pointed his flashlight at a painting on the wall.

"This is Namaan's soul-mate", he said.

Lois stood and walked toward him pointing her own flashlight at the same painting.

"Clark…"

"When I was young I thought so many different people were my soul-mate. Kayla, Alicia… Lana…"

Lois watched him, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"I believed they were it because I could share my secret with them. I didn't realize it was supposed to be more than that…"

"Clark", Lois whispered, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything", he answered staring at her, "it's like I finally understood every symbol, every message, ever sign. For the first time, I know who I'm meant to be and who I'm meant to be with."

He pulled a bracelet from his pocked.

"This bracelet has been passed down for centuries", he said, "An old friend once told me it belongs to the one who was made for me."

Lois' eyes opened wide.

"Clark…"

"Wait, let me get this out", he waited for her nod to continue, "ever since we met, you have been a constant in my life. You've been there when everyone else in the world walked out. And even after everything, you still believed in me. That's rare, Lois."

She smiled and shrugged at loss for words.

"Do you believe in destiny", he asked suddenly.

"I think I started to when I met you", she answered.

"It's no coincidence you were the one who found me in that field", he said, "You're the one for me. Through the good and bad, and all in between, you're it. You're my soul-mate. And I've never been so sure of something, like I am right now."

"Clark", Lois whispered through the tears in her eyes, "What are you-"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is", he said lifting her hand to his lips and placing a kiss on it, "do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Lois let her mouth drop when he lifted the bracelet up for her to see.

"All I've ever wanted is to find the one person I could spend the rest of my life with like the way my parents shared together", Clark smiled, "And I want to share that with you. Marry me, Lois. I want us to be forever."

Lois smiled.

"Yes, Clark Kent, I will marry you. You're the man I want to see forever with."

Clark smiled widely and slipped the bracelet on her wrist. He leaned in and captured her lips with his in a sweet, slow kiss. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck, and noticed a bright light coming from the bracelet.

"Clark", she whispered pulling away, "the bracelet is lighting up."

Clark took her hand in his and smiled.

"I guess my father approves."

They both looked up to see the rocks crashing all around them.

"Clark", Lois said, "the cave is collapsing."

Clark pulled her closer to his body, as a massive stone fell near them.

"We need to get out of here!"

Lois took his hand and let him lead her out of the caves.

A painting caught her attention, and she fell into a trance like state. "Lois, come on", Clark reached his hand to her, and she came out of her trance. Taking his hand, he helped her of the cave and they both ran from the site. They turned around to see the earth crumble before them, covering the entrance to the Kawatchee caves.

Clark looked around at the site before him in shock; he turned to Lois who was tucked close to him.

"Are you okay", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she said softly, "Just a little shaken up."

"What happened", Clark asked himself.

"The caves destroyed themselves."

Lois and Clark turned to the voice.

"Professor Willowbrook", Clark asked.

"Hello, Namaan", he smiled.

"What are you doing here", Clark asked.

"I've been watching over these caves", he said, "Waiting for your return."

"How'd you know I was here", Clark asked.

"I saw the star in the darken sky", he said pointing up; "it lit the way to you."

"Do you know what happened in the caves", Clark asked.

Joseph was about to answer, when Lois cut him off.

"They destroyed themselves because their purpose was fulfilled."

"I see you've found your soul-mate", Joseph smiled causing Clark to shrug and smile.

"Yes, I have", Clark said, "thanks for the bracelet, Professor."

"Don't thank me", Joseph said, "I only returned it to its rightful owner."

"But what does that mean, fulfilled their purpose", Clark asked.

Joseph walked past him and placed his hands on Lois' shoulders.

"Those caves were left behind so you can find your way", he said, "And now that you have, they're no longer needed."

"You're saying my destiny is fulfilled", Clark asked.

"Far from it", Joseph said knowingly, "You have yet to meet your greatest challenge, Namaan, only now your destiny and her destiny are intertwined."

He turned back to Clark and stretched his hand.

"It has been an honor meeting and knowing the savior of mankind."

Clark shook his hand.

"Thank you, Professor, for everything."

Clark stretched his hand to Lois and she took it.

"Goodbye Professor", Clark nodded.

"Bye", Lois smiled.

"Take care of each other", Joseph said causing the couple to turn around.

"We will", Clark nodded and smiled.

The both turned around and walked toward the red pickup truck.

"You know something, Clark Kent, you've got some pretty amazing friends", Lois smiled, "and a great life."

"Yeah", Clark said looking at her as they walked, "And it's only going to get better."

He kissed her temple and she smiled.

_________________________________________________________________________

Joseph stood still watching them. The full moon came out from behind the trees, and Joseph's human form took the shape of a wolf. The wolf howled at the moon, making a vow to watch over Namaan and his family for all eternity. He hid himself in the shadows of darkness and watched the truck's headlights drive away.

_____________________________________________________________________

Lois looked out the window and saw a white wolf watching the car. She looked down and then out the window again to see the wolf was gone. She leaned closer to the window to get a better view.

"Lois", Clark's voice brought her back from her thoughts, "you okay?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine", she leaned into him and kissed him, "Just thought I saw something."

Clark smiled.

"I love you, Clark."

Clark looked at her intently.

"I love you too", he laughed, "You sure you're okay?"

Lois thought back to the painting she'd seen before the caves were destroyed.

"Actually", she said taking a pen and paper and drawing the painting she'd last seen of a white wolf with a symbol next to it, "Have you ever seen this symbol before?"

She showed him the symbol she'd just drawn.

"It's Kryptonian, it means guardian", he said, "Where did you see that?"

"The caves before we got out", she said looking up at him.

"The caves", Clark asked, "That's impossible. I've studied every inch of that cave and I've never seen that symbol there."

"It was next to a white wolf", Lois said.

"Are you sure", Clark asked.

"I'm positive, Clark", Lois said, "The wolf was watching over a family and when I saw it, it was like I understood everything and felt so peaceful."

Clark looked at her confused.

"It's probably nothing", Lois smiled taking his hand.

Clark lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Lois looked at him and smiled, and stared out the window as they drove back to the Kent Farm.

________________________________________________________________________

**THE END.**


	37. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The trailer link is officially up. All credit does go to **cyntalkz87**. I would love it if someone were interested in doing some fan art for the stories. I loveeeeeeeeee fan art lol... You'll get all the credit of course.

Also, I'm already working on a new project. One that brings back Bizarro. I know he's a fan favorite and its always fun to write and read an evil Clark. I've never done it before so this is totally new for me. That will be up soon. It won't be as long as this series was. It can't, because there's only so much you can extend it. But then again let's see where it goes. I'm working on the first chapter now.

And... that's it.

For now.

Stay tuned. There's more to come =]

Lily


End file.
